Crossworlds
by Devi18
Summary: Three girls have been pulled into another reality in the midst of the ultimate battle between good and evil. Now with the help of others they must reach inside themselves to help defeat an enemy more deadly than any of them have ever comprehended. New Chapter published.
1. Prologue

Here is the full summary...and then the story!

Crossworlds

_Two different worlds, in two different times, in two different realities, are about to collide in a way no one would ever think possible._

_Three girls have been pulled into a world in the centre of a war between the ultimate evil, and the ultimate good. A battle that will decide the survival or destruction of a planet. _

_Now in the midst of finding the will within themselves and within each other, they must learn, learn to control the power given to them, learn to trust those that are with them, learn to give a little of themselves, and learn to fight. _

_In the great battle, all players will learn to not only fight the enemy before them, but the ones within themselves._

_There is no shame in fighting and finding defeat, but there is no honour is not fighting at all._

Prologue

The room was dark, only lit by the candles that were glowing brightly...one would say almost too brightly for simple candles. Yet the one that was in the room was not paying attention to the light, but the painting in front of her, strokes of orange ran along the suit of the character she was painting. A hand reached up and wiped the sweat from the forehead of the artist, then dipped into the purple paint and began strokes once again.

It was warm...to warm for such a cold night, but she tried not to pay attention as she focused on the task at hand. Her hands moved swiftly along the paper, the paintbrush turning a simple stroke into a masterpiece. It cascaded down over the canvise making the final strokes complete.

"You've spent the entire day on up here...are you finished?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Her violet eyes turned up at the young girl standing at the door. "Almost, I just have to finish him" she said.

The girl walked up and back at the collage her friend hand made "It's amazing...they almost look real."

She made the final stroke before leaning back and looking at everything. "This should be good enough."

"I still don't understand why you decided to make your final project from a dream."

"It wasn't just a dream Casey" she said to her friend as she looked on the collage "It was so real. Like I was there."

Casey smiled "Strange...you didn't even know anything about this since that dream, yet it turned out to be some cartoon."

"It's more than a cartoon" she said "It's one of the biggest animation shows to hit the world since Looney Tunes. Now only for kids but full grown adults are addicted to this."

She stepped closer "Well I say that all the girls are in it for this purple haired one."

"Trunks...and I checked it out...they are."

The two laughed "So how did he look live from your mind?"

She smiled "To put it into one word...damn."

The two laughed. Casey then looked to each of them "Personally I think this green guy looks pretty sexy, even for an alien."

She then put her paintbrush down "It's such an amazing action anime. I think it's cool."

Casey smiled "Yeah well, I doubt it's as glamorous as it seems on the other side...oh hey! Look what I found for you."

She then lifted up a small amulet "A crystal for Tristal" she said.

"Oh you're so poetic" Tristal told her examining the amulet "it's beautiful...where did you get it?"

"WE found it at an old antique shop" another girl said walking in.

"Well thank you Amy...where's Kate?"

"She's down the stairs preparing the video's and popcorn" Casey told her "Are you coming down?"

Tristal nodded as she put the amulet on her head "I'll be right down. I promise."

"Very sexy" Amy said pointing to the jewel.

"Okay we'll wait for you, but we've got Pirates of the Caribbean and I doubt Kate will wait for you that long."

The two then walked out and Tristal turned to her painting then took the jewel from her head and held it in her hand. Looking over each of the characters she like many wondered what it was like to live in the world they did. Her eyes then wandered over each of their faces, then landed on Goku. Casey's words echoed in her head as she thought of the world he lived in _"I doubt it's as glamorous as it seems on the other side."_

She sighed "I wish I knew" she said.

She then got up and didn't notice the jewel glowing in her hand.

_The next morning..._

Amy rolled over and pulled her covers closer when a shiver ran up her spine. Casey snuggled to the warm body beside her, "Why does it have to be so damn cold in the morning" she grumbled.

Kate's voice was the next to be heard "Someone shut the window."

Tristal then got up sleepily then turned towards the window when suddenly she realized...it wasn't there. Her eyes widened intakes she realized that not only was it not there but they weren't even in the house...in fact they were in the middle of a cave, as she looked around she could feel the panic begin to rise. Her eyes shot around and the world began to spin. She then screamed.


	2. Chapter 1: Unwanted Meetings

Chapter 1

The girls all cried out when they heard Tristal's scream. They all then jumped up and looked to Tristal, "What is it?" Amy asked obviously trying to shake off her sleep.

Tristal looked to them "Look around!" she said.

Everyone then looked around "Where the hell are we!" Casey exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Tristal told her.

They all walked over to the entrance of the cave and then looked out to realized that they were in the middle of the mountains with a forest just below them. "What the hell is going on?" Kate asked.

Tristal then looked back to the campsite to see that all they had was pillows and blankets. So she walked over to the girls "Okay I'm going to see if there's a town near by. Casey come with me and you girls try to find anything that would be useful on how this happened."

The girls were all staring her in bewilderment. "Uh…Tris" Amy said "Why is that amulet in you're forehead?"

"What?" she reached up and felt it, it was indeed stuck inside her head. "Oh no" she said.

"This is getting scary girls" Casey said.

"Okay, don't start to panic" Kate spoke up "Let's just…think about this. Did anyone notice anything strange last night?"

The other's shook their heads. "Okay I'm guessing no one noticed us being taken out here?"

"I locked all the windows and doors, and set the alarm" Amy told her.

"Why would someone just take us out here?" Kate asked "I mean, you'd think they'd try to murder or rape us…but to just drop us off in the middle of nowhere, is more like some strange joke."

"But if we were moved you'd think _one of us_ would wake up. I mean Kate's probably the lightest sleeper in the world…a squeak wakes her up" Tristal pointed out "But she didn't."

"I'm getting the feeling that whatever happened to us goes beyond our ability to try figure it out" Casey spoke up.

"Please don't start with your fantasy stuff" Kate groaned.

"Okay before you two start getting into it, let's just go with our original plan" Tristal spoke up "Casey you come with me. Girls you remember what to do."

They all nodded. Casey then looked down at her clothes "So…we're just going to walk into a town like this?"

Tristal looked down and noticed she was still in the clothes she was painting in…luckily she hadn't got that much paint on them. "Well okay then…I'll go find a town…and see if I can't find us some clothes."

The other girls nodded "Stay here."

Tristal then turned and walked out of the cave, and looked around. She knew she had to make her way either to higher ground to get a grasp on where they were, or to the end of the forest to grasp the same results. She then turned and decided to take a path through the forest.

Casey looked from the girls who were searching the cave for clues to the ground below in which Tristal was making her way to the forest. "Oh fuck the gown I'll tell everyone it's a dress" she said.

She then started toward Tristal.

Amy and Kate then looked up. Amy was folding the blankets and pillows and Kate was trying to make a fire, "What's up with her?"

"She never did like being nestled up anywhere" Kate said.

Casey ran up to Tristal as she made her way past a small brook. "So do you know how long it will be?" she asked.

Tristal shook her head "I don't even know what direction I'm going" Tristal told her "Or if there is even a town around here, but it's worth a try."

The two walked for two more hours through the forest before coming to the end, there just a few yards from the forest was a small town. "Thank god…my feet are killing me and I'm starving" Casey said as they both walked into the town.

"Me too…wait…where is everyone?" Tristal asked.

They looked around to realize that they were the only two people there, the house doors were open, the cars were empty, everywhere there was supposed to be people…there was nothing. They walked along the streets to see the same thing everywhere, empty cars, open houses, the only noise seemed to be the wind through the town. "Now it's getting freaky" Tristal said.

"Where are all the people?" Casey asked.

Tristal then noticed a shop and walked into it. She looked around…no one. She then walked around and picked up a fruit, pulled out a knife and cut it open, Casey walked up behind her "What ever happened it happened recently…the fruit is still fresh."

"Very good Xena" Casey told her.

Tristal rolled her eyes, then looked around "And it wasn't the food."

"How can you tell?"

"The cars, the streets, if it was a major food poisoning there would be bodies everywhere. With the state of the buildings and houses we can rule out natural disaster. It's like everyone just…disappeared."

She heard the rustle of plastic and turned to see Casey beginning to pick up items. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Casey turned "You're acting like we're in the middle of some murder mystery. You do know that it could be something else!"

"So what, you think that everyone's just…gone? Like a community celebration elsewhere?"

"Well yes…but that's what we would use the cars outside for. I looked and saw that the keys were still in the ignitions. All we have to do is learn how to drive them."

Tristal turned completely towards her "What?"

"Did you see their cars? Go check them out. I'll stay here, this looks like one of those places you can get everything. I'll get us some stuff, you try to figure out one of the cars, when we head

Back we'll try to figure out what happened."

Tristal thought about it and decided now was not the time to become Sherlock Holmes. So she walked out and to the nearest car, she then looked inside to find that the keys were still in the ignition, so she got in and started it up, suddenly it rose above the ground! She cried out and closed her eyes thinking there would be a crash, but there was nothing. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the same place. She then breathed "Okay…let's see" she checked everything and was happy to find that the only difference between this car and a normal one…was that it floated. "Good" she said "But I'd better drive around for awhile…just in case."

She then put it in gear, turned and began to practice.

Kate huffed as she once again tried to light the fire to no avail. "This is a waste of time" she said "It just won't work."

Amy looked up from the back of the cave where she was "I know what you mean" she said "I've looked over everything, and I can't make heads or tails of anything. It's like this is a completely different world. Which is impossible."

Kate sighed "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm dirty. I don't know where I am, I don't have clean clothes and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Tell my about it" Amy said "This cave isn't the most comforting place. I hope the girls get back soon…I have a bad feeling."

Kate looked up, she didn't want to admit it…but so did she.

Casey moved on from clothes to clothes and picked up all the bare necessities she believe that her and the other girls would need. From shampoo to underwear nothing was missed.

When she was finally finished she walked up to the counter and grabbed a few bags, when she'd loaded everything she turned to grab her trolly when a frightened girl appeared right behind her, she jumped back and screamed in surprise. "OH!" she cried out, then breathed in relief "I'm sorry, you frightened me…are…are you okay? You look…pale."

The girl had a look of sheer terror on her face. "You must go" she said "You have to get out of here!"  
"What? Why?" Casey asked.

"He's here!" she screamed "He's here! He's going to kill us all! He's here!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Casey grabbed her arms "Okay, listen to me, if you don't calm down you're going to hyperventilate and knock yourself out. Who's here?"

The girls eyes turned up to Casey and the word that came from her mouth sent a shiver up her spine, not because of the word, but because of the way she said it…like it was some kind of ungodly monster "Cell" she said.

She parked then got off and ran inside, she looked around and spotted Casey before running up "Okay I've got a car let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps and…who's that?" she asked once she noticed the girl Casey was talking to.

Casey then turned to her friend "She says that there is some kind of monster named Cell here who's going to kill us."

"What?" Tristal asked "Kill us…okay then you don't have to tell me this shit twice, let's go Casey. Come on who ever you are you're coming too."

They had to practically drag the girl out of the store and chain her into the car before loading it up with their stuff then getting in themselves "Let's get as far from this place as we can."

"That's not going to happen" they heard a voice say.

They then turned to see a large insect like creature standing beside them. "I haven't had my fill yet" he said.

The girls then screamed. Tristal tried to take off but Cell grabbed the door and was about to rip it open when Tristal turned to him and screamed "LET GO!"

A large and major flash came from her jewel. Cell let go and stumbled back in an attempt to see straight again. Wasting no time to figure out what happened the girls drove as fast as they could away. By the time Cell's vision had come back they were already gone. "What was that?" he asked, he looked around then decided they weren't worth the energy.

He then flew away.

But he strangely did not see, nor sense the creature not too far, in the sky that had been watching the entire thing. His eyes turned from Cell's retreating form, to the girls escape, a smile played on his lips "This just may be what we need" he said.

Kate and Amy both looked at the cave, "Well it's not much…but it should be okay until we get out of here."

"At least we were able to build a fire and a clothes hanger."

"Let's try find someplace to wash off."

"But Tristal told us to stay here."

"Oh don't be such a goody-goody. Come on, we'll be back before they get back."

Amy huffed "Fine. We'll find a stream, or a hot spring. Then we'll head back."

Kate held up her hand "I swear."

She then took Amy's hand and dragged her down the pathway Tristal and Casey had taken, they then walked along the mountain looking into caves when finally they reached a small stream that led them to a hot spring. Kate immediately began to undress, Amy looked wearily at the water " I don't know" she said.

Kate checked everything "There's no monsters inside of it" she said before slipping in.

Amy quickly followed her before slipping in, she groaned "Oh, this is heaven."

Kate smirked "Well, then hell won't look like much."

The girls flew through the forest before stopping in front of the cave "You do realize that you almost killed us 15 TIMES!" Casey told her.

Tristal jumped off "Shut up and get off."

Casey jumped off the care before running into the cave, they looked around. "Where's the girls?" Casey asked.

Tristal looked around the empty cave before setting the groceries down, "You know Kate probably wanted to look around the mountain and dragged Amy along with her. I'll go look for her."

Casey then turned to the girl who was still in the car, she was shaking, and looked completely white. Like she was terrified. She walked over and sat in the car with her "Hey…are you okay."

The girl shook her head "No" she said "No…I'm not okay."

"Look, I know what just happened is terrible and…"

"You all act like it's nothing…"

She studied the girl, the way she was talking and staring forward, calmly, she knew she was about to explode. "We all have different ways of working with stuff. Tristal's…solid, she could probably take the sight of her parents dieing like it was nothing. I have the habit of hiding things until I can deal with them. Amy will probably freak out a little and Kate won't believe it until she sees him. So listen to me, I can see that you're most likely going to blow up at any moment, but I need you to keep you're cool. You're safe here…"

She turned "We're _not_ safe…don't you know what that thing was! He killed my family! He killed my friends! He was going to kill ME! And he's going to kill YOU! Like is _nothing_!"

She was screaming by now and Casey knew she wouldn't stop. Tristal came running to see that the girl was screaming in the back seat. She ran up to the car and Casey looked to her, they both knew that if Cell had followed them he could spot them by her voice. She then grabbed the girl and began to shake her until she stopped screaming "Quiet do you hear me?" Tristal said "I know that you're upset, and I know that your scared, but if you keep screaming you're going to be dead! Okay? Come here, eat something and calm down. We'll figure out something."

The girl looked up at Tristal "He killed my family."

Casey placed her hand on the girls back "I'm sorry…what's your name?"

She looked up at them "Oh…um…N-Nicole."

The girls looked to each other before Tristal smiled at her "Nicole. Well I'm Tristal, this is Casey, and…"  
"I'm Kate," they both turned to see Kate and Amy standing there "and this is Amy."

Nicole smiled weakly, as they waved.

He looked down at them, they were all surrounding Nicole like she was some wounded animal. As he studied each of them he knew there was something strange about each of them.

The fragile one Nicole had curly blue hair with gray eyes once she stood up he could see she must have been about 5'7. He could see that there was nothing really unique about her, her skin was fair, and her eyes seemed hollow.

Amy seemed just as shy as Nicole, she kept her distance from the others until they called for her. She had wavy blonde hair with strange hazel eyes, and stood the shortest at about 5'5, she was more tanned and had a gentle face, yet there was something hidden behind it. Like Nicole there seemed to show no sign of any distinguishing marks on her, but he could sense a power in her.

Kate was a little taller than Amy, she had red hair with blue eyes. Freckles were scattered lightly around her face. She seemed more outgoing than Amy, but not to a very high level, she moved along and asked questions but stepped back when the other two had something to say. Yet she seemed to like to argue with the other two playfully. Like the others, no marks but a power that he felt within her.

Casey looked to be the oldest, also the tallest at about 6'0. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, that accentuated her green eyes. She seemed to be a leader, right then she was forming a plan for them and giving each girl their duties, and she also seemed to take seeing Cell very well. She seemed even more outgoing. As he studied her he noticed marks on her hands he also he felt within her was strong, almost as strong as he felt in Gohan when he first met him.

Yet the others didn't really catch his attentions like Tristal. She was about 5'9, tanned with long black hair and strange lilac eyes. Unlike the rest of the girls she didn't seemed that freaked out about their situation, in fact…it was hard to figure out what she was thinking or feeling. She seemed somewhat…emotionless, she was just standing there. One thing was certain about her, she was very strong minded and willed. Every time Casey said something she didn't like, she spoke up about it and added something of her own. The two seemed to be in a war of leadership over the small group…they reminded him of Goku and Vegeta. Unlike the others she had a strange jewel in the center of her forehead in the shape of a teardrop. The power he felt in her was like that he felt in Casey…strong, and her spirit was twice that. He knew there was something about her. Something he'd only seen in one other person before, and for that reason…he'd watch them.

She felt them, eyes, eyes staring at her. But from where? Where were they? She looked around, but saw nothing. But that didn't mean anything, they could be deep in the forest, or up in the sky…the clouds or trees themselves could be what she was feeling. "Hey Amy" she looked to Tristal who was looking at her "What's wrong?"

Amy shook off the feeling then smiled "Nothing" she said "Just a little freaked out."

Tristal nodded "It's alright, we'll be ok…"

Kate let out a scream and they all turned to her "What?" Casey asked.

Kate's face was completely white as she pointed down "It's a spider! Someone! Quick! Get it out of there!"

Amy and Nicole both jumped back as Casey and Tristal stepped up and looked down. Casey huffed at her "It's a daddy long leg! They don't even bite!"

Tristal smirked as she reached down and picked it up "Geeze you'd think Cell had shown up" she then started to walk away "Okay girls get to work. Let's at least _try_ to make something of our situation, or figure out how we got to this place."

The others agreed and each took a job and started on it.

He flew back to the nearest town and landed beside a large yellow dome-like building, he then walked inside and searched each room until he reached one that had two women sitting down, two men sitting on the other side of them, and a small boy and a teenage boy standing by the window. When he walked in one of the men sitting at the table looked up at him and smiled friendly "Hey Piccolo!" he said "Where have you been?"

"I've been looking at the nearby towns to see where Cell has been" Piccolo told them "To see how much damage he as done and how many people he's killed."

The young man by the window turned with a concerned look "And what did you find?"

"There's a town not too far from here" Piccolo told them "It's a small town, but he's taken every man, woman, and child…"

The young boy turned "Man…that's terrible…no one's left?"

"Well there was these three girls" Piccolo went on "Cell attacked them, and one…one was able to reflect him without knowing it then drove off. Cell tried to follow them but he was blinded and when his sight came back they were gone."

The second man from the table turned with a discontent look "How did she do that?" the young man asked.

Piccolo turned "There was a strange jewel in the center of her forehead. When Cell came too close it shined brightly, it was like solar flare."

"Hmmm…did you follow them?" The man at the table asked.

Piccolo nodded "I followed them and they went to a small cave in the mountains. It seemed like they didn't know where they were or what was going on. One girl acted like they weren't even from this planet."

"So you were gone for four hours to chase after girls?" the second man at the table asked smugly.

"I don't have time for you Vegeta. Goku, I think we should go see these girls. I can feel something in each of them…well except the one they picked up from the town."

"Did you find out there names?" The young man asked.

Piccolo nodded "As far as I could tell, the one with the jewel is called Tristal. There's another who seems to share leadership with her named Casey, there's another named Kate, and another named Amy. The girl they found was named Nicole."

Goku nodded "Well, Trunks, Gohan why don't you to go with Piccolo and see what you can make of these girls. If you can try bring them back here so we can see what Piccolo is talking about. Vegeta and I will stay here and prepare for them."

"What do you plan on doing Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked "Flowers in rooms and mints on pillows? Sounds like this girl has power she doesn't know how to control. We'll probably need something to keep her under control."

Goku turned to him "It also seems like her power only shows when she feels she's in danger. Don't worry Vegeta…I'll protect you."

Vegeta's teeth ground in anger at Goku, at that point Trunks and Gohan followed Piccolo out.

The three went outside and then flew off towards the point where the girls were.


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward Situations

Chapter 2

Trunks looked to Piccolo "Do you think that this girl could be dangerous?"

Piccolo kept his eyes forward as he answered "I think everyone has the potential to be dangerous, but as far as she is concerned I think the only danger in her is found when she feels herself or her friends are threatened."

"Kind of like my dad" Gohan spoke up.

"Yeah."

Kate jumped up and looked around "Well I think that this is as clean as a cave can get" she said looking around.

Amy stood up and nodded "I know, so shall we get some clean clothes on?"

"Yeah" Kate agreed, "I feel dirty."

Casey walked in "That's because you're a dirty little girl" she said, "Did you find someplace to bathe?"

Amy nodded as she went to one of the bags they had brought back and took some clothes and products from it "Yeah, grab some stuff and we'll show you…where's Tristal."

"She wanted to find it herself" Casey replied.

The three go their stuff and went to find the hot spring the girls had found. They found it, took their baths and then headed back, on their way back they saw Tristal swimming around a small lake. She turned and saw them then waved "Hey!" she called "Come in! It's a little cold at first but after that it's nice! Come on!"

The four looked at her then all shrugged and began to take off their clothes. Soon the five off them were all having the time of their lives splashing around.

Nicole looked to each of them when she found herself having a great time, it's amazing, an hour ago she was in complete shock when she was brought there. Now she was laughing like nothing had happened, she looked to the girls, most people would be scared straight after seeing what they had, but these girls were acting like the sight they'd seen was an everyday thing. "Nicole?" she turned to see Casey staring at her "Are you okay?"  
Nicole shrugged "I don't know…It's like I don't know how to feel."

"Hey both my parents are dead too" Casey told her "It's hard to get a hold of…the best thing is to have others to turn to. When they died I thought life would be so hard but I was lucky, I had the girls" they both turned to see Kate and Amy holding Tristal under water "As strange as it may seem, they're probably the best friends someone can have" she turned "Let us help you get through this, my guess it that as hard as this situation is, we have more of a chance together than apart."

Nicole looked to the others, then to Casey and smiled "Okay…thank you."

"No need to thank anyone" Casey told her "Just doing what any friend would."

After an hour Amy decided to get out, she then swam to the shore and sat there wringing her hair out, she then reached over to grab a towel when a hand handed one to her "Thanks" she commented before taking it and starting to dry her hair, but she suddenly stopped and looked to see it was a man's hand! She looked up until she met two dark brown eyes, "Hi!" he said.

She screamed.

The other girls turned, there they saw Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks all standing there. And they all screamed. Piccolo grabbed his ears and fell down in pain. The boys all jumped back as the girls all crowded together. The boys then held up their hands to show they bare no harm "Hey!" Gohan cried out "We're not here to…"  
"You don't just sneak up on women like that!" Nicole then screamed.

The three all just looked at each other then both turned with red faces. "W-We're sorry!" Trunks called as they all ran behind the tree's.

"We were just a little anxious to meet you!" Gohan threw in.

"How the hell do you know about us!" Casey asked, "We just got here!"

Piccolo (being the only one not embarrassed anymore) stood out "Look, we know you've met Cell. We're here to help you!"

"How did you guy's know we were here?" They all jumped and spun around to see the girls all standing there, Tristal at the head of them "and how do you now we've seen Cell…who is Cell?"

"Cell is the big green monster you met in that ghost town" Piccolo told her "I saw you when you got there."

The other girls were all getting dressed but Tristal was just standing there, and she looked pissed. "Wait" she said, "You _saw_ us going into the town? That means that you _saw_ Cell attack us? And you didn't do anything?"

Piccolo looked to the boys for help, who were only looking at him with blank expressions. They all just stood there staring at one another until Trunks finally turned and looked at her with a pleading expression "Please let us explain. Piccolo saw you were in trouble and was about to help you when you did that solar flare, he thought that it was best to not go down because you might do the same to him, so he decided to come and tell us what happened after making sure that you were safely out of town and away from Cell. We're sorry we scared you, and we usually approach anyone with the power you've shown with caution but…we don't really have that kind of time…"

Gohan then nodded from his tree "We're really sorry…please forgive us."

By then Tristal had a towel wrapped around her and the others were standing behind her fully clothed. Casey then stepped up and looked at Tristal before looking at the others and finally to the three boys. She then sighed "Look, in the past _day_ we've been dropped in the middle of nowhere with no clothes, food, or any means to survive but a _cave_, then attacked by a huge insect, chased through the forest and finally jumped by a green guy, a pretty boy, and a kid who all look like they could wipe the floor (or ground in this case) with us if they wanted. So excuse us if we're all jumpy…trust isn't exactly something we really have a lot of for anyone but ourselves."

Amy smirked "I swear that woman's going to be either a bigger lawyer than Johnny Cochran, or president by the time she's thirty with the way she makes speeches."

"Um…I think we should introduce each other," Gohan said.

The girls looked at each other before Tristal obliged "I'm Tristal, this is Casey, the red head back there is Kate, the blonde is Amy, and the other is Nicole (Piccolo would have seen us pick her up). Who are you?"

Amy hit her lightly "Stop being rude!" she said before stepping up "What are you're names?"

The three boys looked to each other "My name is Piccolo" Piccolo announced, "The pretty boy is Trunks, and the kid is Gohan."

They all looked to Casey who had given the three their nicknames, she only shrugged "What did you expect me to call them? The green E.T, Tuxedo Mask, and Beaver? Please."

Tristal gave her a lazy look, "Tuxedo mask? WHERE did that come from? He don't look like Tuxedo Mask."

Casey turned to her, "Well he's fine…and it was all I could think of? What other really hott guy would I say?"

"What about Leo? Or Nick?"

"They have blonde hair!"

"Well do _you _know any men AT ALL with purple hair? Besides Leo and Nick are pretty much the only ones I can think of who come up to his caliber."

Everyone was just staring at them with blank looks, amazed what they were arguing about. Casey turned to look at Trunks before looking back "Don't even _bring_ Leo into this! Trunks is soo much better looking! Not to mention how his pumped up and sexy his body is!"

Everyone then looked to Trunks who turned bright red. Amy turned to Kate "We _have_ to save him from this, if I know them…they'll move onto Piccolo next. And I doubt a asexual would want to know they're hott for him."

Meanwhile the girls kept going on. "Okay if not a _real_ guy, what about a anime one? Personally I think Sesshoumaru is in his ranks."

"Okay I agree to that, he is pretty hott."

"And what about E.T? First off, E.T's brown…and short…and UGLY! Piccolo there is _green_, and _tall_, and s…"

"Can I just ask if we are going to cut the melodramatics and find out why they're here?" Kate asked "I know they said they're here to help…but I'd like to know why. And what is a 'solar flare'? Tris?"

They all turned to Tristal, she gave them all a lazy look "Hey don't look at me like that. I don't know what the hell happened!"

"I do" Casey spoke up.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

The Amy, Kate, Tristal, and Casey all crossed their arms with glares. Kate then spoke up "I'm guessing the place you came from has more people who'd like to here the story."

"And the girls hate saying things twice" Amy told them.

"So take us to a place where we can be safe" Casey added.

"And to civilization" Tristal finished "as much as I love the wilderness the girls aren't too thrilled about it. Then we'll tell you the story."

The boy's then looked to one another.

"Kate stop squirming or he'll drop you!" Casey told her.

Kate couldn't help it, "I'm afraid of heights!" she cried out "And having only a kid holding me up this high isn't helping!"

Tristal sighed and wound her arms a little tighter around Trunks' shoulders, "I told her it was a bad idea not to fly on his shoulders" she whispered.

She then felt Trunks shudder and realized she had whispered right in his ear "Sorry" she told him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Was his only answer.

"She'll be okay, she's just a drama queen" Amy said beneath him with her eyes tightly shut.

"I think she's just scared because he looks so small" Tristal told him.

"Gohan is very strong for a kid" Piccolo spoked up "You're friend should have faith in him."

Casey looked over "Why don't you trade me for Kate? I think she's feel more secure on top of Piccolo."

Tristal then began laughing into Trunk's shoulder "Yeah…secure."

"SHUT UP TRISTAL!" The girls all screamed.

Piccolo finally then began to lower "We'll switch only if you promise to be quiet afterwards."

They all landed "Sorry" Amy apologized "Talking is kind of the way we deal with awkward situations."

Kate then switched places with Casey, Casey then went over to Gohan and lifted her arms and Kate climbed on Piccolo's back. "Let's get to this" Casey said.

She waited but Gohan didn't pick her up, she then turned "What is it?" she asked.

Gohan was looking down "If…if you don't trust me…then…then maybe…"

Casey then smiled down at him, before pushing her head up with her hand and looked him in the eye "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't suggest Kate and I switch places. Believe me this is all for her, I don't care how old or small you are, you've proven yourself to me. Now let's go."

Gohan smiled "Okay" he said before picking her up.

They then all flew up and towards Capsule Corp.

Finally they made it to Capsule Corp. and by then Kate was shaking terribly. They landed and she jumped down trying to calm down "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay" she repeated "We're on the ground, we're NEVER flying again…"

Tristal jumped down from Trunks' shoulders and turned towards her "I don't know what she's talking about, that was _great_! Can we learn to fly?"

Trunks looked to her with a blank look "Uh…sure."

She then reached up and squeezed his arms "Damn, you are hard. How do you get like this? I mean…damn…"

Meanwhile Casey, Amy, and Nicole were all trying to calm Kate down. The doors to the building swung open and out came Bulma, Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Briefs, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. The girls all turned to look at everyone who was now before them, Nicole, Kate, and Amy all stood behind Casey and Tristal. Casey looked to them "Like we could do anything if they wanted."

"They always want the strong ones" Amy said.

"No, they always want the pure ones" Tristal corrected her.

Tristal then sighed, "Well than don't worry, the only one that has to worry here is Amy…and maybe Nicole…I'm not sure about her yet."

Casey and Kate both turned to her "What does that mean!" they yelled.

She turned "It means the both of you are loose!"

Goku smiled at them "Hi, we're glad you made it here. You have nothing to worry about, my name is Goku. This is Bulma, her mom Mrs. Briefs, her dad Mr. Briefs, my friends Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. And this is Vegeta."

All but Tristal visibly calmed at his friendly voice. Vegeta looked all of them, and noticed that Tristal was the only one who still stood like she was ready to take on any one of them if need be. As well he noticed Casey although visibly comfortable in their presents she did look wearily at each of them, and he knew that the two were the warriors of the group. '_I wonder how far they could go as warriors_' he thought to himself. Casey then spoke up "Well, I'm Casey, this is Tristal, Kate, Amy and Nicole."

"You're all related?" Vegeta asked.

Tristal shook her head "No, just friends. We just met Nicole a while ago."

"So we've heard" Vegeta said looking to Nicole.

Nicole was still behind the others and moved further behind Tristal as he look on her, she seemed to crumble under his gaze.

"Okay I hate to break up the introductories, but does anyone know what the hell is going on?" Tristal asked.

"And why we're here?" Casey added.

The others looked to each other "Actually we were kind of hoping you could tell us" Goku said "After all…it happened to you."

Tristal stood with her arms crossed "So unexplainable occurrences have never happened to you? Please, all I know is that we were watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean' one night in a nice warm house, and the next morning we were in the middle of a cave with nothing but our pajamas."

"That's it?" Vegeta asked "That's all you can tell us? Well this was a waste of time…"

Casey turned "Hey! Can we finish our story? Or did you expect us to simply fall at your feet and kiss the ground you walk on?"

Everyone around Vegeta stepped back and tried their best to get away from him, his aura began to glow as anger seeped from him and his eyes shot venom into Casey "Why you little! No one speaks to the Prince of all Saiyans like that!"

"Prince?" Casey asked "Prince? You rule over one Saiyan left! And he could kick you're ass like it's nothing if he wanted."

Vegeta then dove at her, and just when he was about to hit her, a flash set off and he was blinded, everyone tried to block the blinding light, but were unsuccessful. When everything cleared Vegeta looked up to see Tristal standing in front of him with the jewel on her head glowing red. Her eyes were burning into Vegeta who now stood in shock "Don't you dare touch her" Tristal said "Get your kicks trying to beat someone who can actually defend themselves."

Vegeta growled at her and before he could say anything Tristal slapped Casey over the head who fell on the ground. "OW!" Casey cried out holding her head "What was that for?"

"Was the air to thin for you to hold your sanity?" Tristal demanded, "You above all of us should know _not_ to speak to him like that. I should kick your ass for being so feeble minded."

Goku stepped up "How did you do that?" he asked "Are you able to control your solar flare?"

She turned "Solar flare? Is that what it's called?" she asked, she then looked to see everyone was not staring in curiosity "A-actually I don't know how to control it. It only happened once before…"

"Come inside and explain it to us" Goku said.

She nodded "Very well."

The girls then followed everyone inside.

She looked around, everything looked so…strange. She'd remembered seeing everything this way in the anime, but to see it as if it were reality…strange. She then looked up and saw him…staring at her, with big eyes that only a child like himself could have. Curiosity was filling his eyes as he studied her…finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What?" Casey demanded.

Gohan then sat up straight "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"But you were so ask your question and stop staring."

Gohan nodded "Why did you talk back to Vegeta? I don't think I've ever seen anyone really do that before."

She shrugged "I have a problem keeping my mouth shut" she replied simply.

A laugh then rang throughout the room and everyone turned to Tristal and Kate who were now laughing so hard they had to hold each other up. Kate then looked to Casey "That's right!" she said "You also have a problem keeping things _out_ of your open mouth!"

"Shut up!" she screamed.

This only made the girls laugh harder as they thought about it. Tristal then walked up and placed a hand on Gohan "You're a cool one kid. I like you."

Gohan's face blushed as she said this. "Okay can we just learn about what happened?" Vegeta demanded.

"Can you be _patient_ for once?" Kate asked.

"No, now hurry with the story" he replied.

The four sat down with a 'humph' "Fine" Amy said.

"Okay we were watching a movie called 'Pirates of the Caribbean'" Tristal started "Well they were, I was upstairs working on a painting of…never mind. And I came downstairs to join the girls, we watched the movie and fell asleep in the middle of it. Then the next morning we found ourselves in a cave in the middle of nowhere, miles away from civilization. So after a freak out session, and an attempt at planning, I decided to try find a town, so Casey and I left.

We found a town a few miles away, which was completely deserted. So we went to a grocery store to try get some clothes and food for ourselves, Casey shopped and I looked for a car."

"When I was inside I saw Nicole hiding" Casey went on "I calmed her down and then we both decided it was time to go, so we put our stuff in the car Tristal had found and were about to leave when this huge BUG grabbed the car, next thing I knew was that there was this huge flash and we were gone."

"How did you do it?" Tien asked Tristal.

Tristal reached up and touched the jewel on her head "It showed up the morning we woke here. I don't know where it came from or what it does, but all I know is that my friends were in trouble and I had to do something about it…I couldn't let that bug kill Casey and Nicole, then leave Amy and Kate to fend for themselves."

"So it was a protection instinct" Goku chimed "That's good."

She nodded "Yeah…I guess it is."

"So anyways" Casey spoke up "We went back to the cave, calmed Nicole down, and got ourselves together, then attempted to take bathes but you guys showed up."

"And that's it?" Yamcha asked.

Amy nodded "That's all we remember."

"And what were you two doing while they were away?" Piccolo asked.

"We were trying to clean the cave…make it livable" Kate replied "We were somewhat successful."

"Do you have any other belongings there?" Trunks spoke up.

The girls all turned "No" Tristal replied "What we have is what we own."

"Well…can you make anything of it?" Kate asked them.

They all turned to one another, Goku then turned to Bulma "Bulma…is there anyway you can make something to figure out what happened?"  
Bulma shook her head "It's kind of hard to make a contraption I don't know of. Unless I know what to make…no."

Goku nodded "Well will you at least be able to keep the girls here?"

Mr. And Mrs. Briefs nodded "We'll keep the girls here" Mr. Briefs said "and perhaps _I_ will be able to make something to make them remember anything that could have linked them to this reality."

The girls all nodded. "Well then, girls I will show you to your room so you can get cleaned up" Mrs. Briefs said with a smiled "Then later you can come down for some tea."

The girls all looked to one another, then nodded. "Come along" she chimed and led them up the stairs.

They all followed with Casey at the head and Tristal in the back, everyone watched as they departed, Tristal looked to each of them and stopped at Trunks before turning and walking up the stairs. Once they were gone Gohan looked up at his father "Dad, what do you think brought them here?"

Goku shook his head "I don't know Gohan. But I think it has something to do with that girl."

"Well I don't trust them!" Vegeta said.

"I hate to break it to you Vegeta, but you don't trust anyone" Piccolo smirked.

Vegeta 'hmphed' at him before turning "So what do you propose we do Kakkarot?" he asked "We can't really focus on these girls right now, Cell is running loose! We must train! Not babysit."

"But we still have to figure out where they've come from," Trunks spoke up "For all we know they've been sent to help us get rid of Cell."

Vegeta snorted, "I don't need anyone to help me get rid of Cell."

He then turned and walked out. Goku shook his head "What are we going to do about him?"  
The others just shrugged.


	4. Chapter 3: New Training

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. My goal was to update every Monday. But I have dial-up at my house, and it won't work there. So I have to go to my school to update, but I've been sick so I wasn't able to…okay. Now that that's cleared up, here's the next chapter.

And thanks for the reviews.

Later!

And if anyone is wondering 'Tsonoqua' is a native American legend from BC about a woman who looks like a tree from the dirt and twigs in her hair…look it up.

Chapter 3 New Training 

Her eyes fluttered open, and she groaned, then pulled her blankets tighter around herself, snuggling into the warmth that surrounded her. Suddenly she jumped up when she realized this wasn't her bed…this wasn't her room…this wasn't her house…this wasn't her reality!

There was a knock at the door and she cried out before falling off the bed. "Amy?" a voice sounded through the door.

Her head peaked up through the blankets to see that the door had a mirror on it…her hair! "I look like Tsonoqua!" she said to herself.

So she grabbed a brush and quickly attempted to make her head look suitable before she went to the door.

"Open the door" Casey's voice said.

The door opened and she saw Tristal, Casey, Nicole, and Kate all standing there. All seemed to be ready for something. "Where are we going?" she asked.

They all smiled "Shopping."

She looked to each of them, they all seemed happy about it…even Nicole. Well…Tristal didn't look as enthusiastic as the others, but that was because she was practically raised by men. She's rather fight. "So get ready" Kate told her "Today is 'cheer up Nicole day.'"

She then put her arm around Nicole, who was suddenly shying away. Amy sighed "Alright give me awhile."

She then closed the door in their faces.

Tristal's jaw dropped in shock "What? She can't do that! Only _I_ do that!"

"Shut up and let's go downstairs to wait" Casey said.

They then all turned and walked down into the kitchen. There, there was Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma at the table with Bulma holding a baby. They all but Vegeta turned at their presents "Hi" Bulma said "There's plenty of food for you here, this is little Trunks. He was sleeping when you got here."

"Trunks?" they all said.

"It's a little complicating" Bulma replied.

The girls decided not to press the matter and sat down, Tristal jumped up and began to served them food while Casey prepared drinks. "Automatic reaction to a meal?" Bulma spoke up.

The girls then stopped, Tristal smiled and looked to Casey who chuckled lightly. "I suppose so" Tristal smiled "We live in kind a traditional household. The women stay home and cook, take care of the kids, and the men work."

"Fortunately the men in our houses just happen to be lawyers" Casey told her while pouring "My father is her dad's best friend. They're some of the highest paid lawyers in America. So the women have no need to work, so we stay home and do our duty."

"She lives in the middle of LA, so she has more to do than me, as in shopping" Tristal continued sitting down "I on the other hand live in the middle of the country, and have four brothers. So I was practically raised a boy. But I was also taught to do 'women's duties', so yes. This is all automatic."

She then noticed that Vegeta was now looking at her, she gave him a strange look before turning back. "So the girls want to go shopping today…"

Bulma screeched, "Yes!" she clapped "That would be great! I will pay for everything!"

"Quiet woman!" Vegeta snapped, "We're sitting right before you!"

"STOP CALLING ME WOMAN!" She screamed at him before turning back to the girls "So what do you think?"

The girls all looked to each other, Casey never being the shy one nodded "Alright!"

Amy then walked in and sat down, Tristal gave her a plate, she nodded "So what's happening?" she asked cutting up her pancakes.

Kate swallowed before answering, "We're going shopping. And Bulma volunteered to pay for everything."

Her utensils dropped before she looked to Bulma "What! For the five of us! Are…are you sure? Do you have enough money?"

Bulma laughed, "Of course we do! Capsule Corp. Is one of the biggest businesses on the planet. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I don't know either guys" Nicole spoke up "the five of us will be expensive."

"Relax" Kate told her "We'll only pick up the bare necessities…if that will make you more comfortable."

They finally agreed then turned back to their breakfasts. Then Tristal looked up at Trunks and Vegeta "By the way, will any of you be able to teach us to fight?"

They both looked up in shock "What?" Trunks asked.

The others all turned to Tristal with the same question, she didn't mind. "Okay, you said that, that bug who tried to attack us was named Cell right?"  
They nodded "And yesterday while we were up in our rooms Vegeta voiced his concern about you not needing to figure out while we were here while Cell is still around. So I'm guessing he's a pretty powerful opponent. So if anything at _least_ two of us should learn to not only fly, but to fight, so that if the time comes we will be able to fight him off, and protect ourselves."

Casey nodded sticking a fork in her mouth "I agree" she sputtered.

Tristal shook her head "You'd think she wasn't a woman."

Vegeta thought about it then agreed "I believe Tristal has a point" he spoke up "They need to learn to fight. We can't be worrying about them being killed by Cell each time they go out by themselves, teaching them defense is a good idea."

Every one of them all turned to him with their mouths wide open. Even Tristal expected Vegeta to need to be convinced. "You…agree with her?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta shoved some pancakes in his mouth and nodded with no reply. Trunks looked strangely at his father before turning back "I'll talk to Goku, most likely Piccolo would want to train you. He wouldn't trust you unless he did."

Casey looked up to him "What about you?" she asked.

He dropped his fork and his eyes widened "What?"

The girls all immediately sat down "Why don't you train us?" Kate asked.

Tristal rolled her eyes and turned to eat her pancakes. Casey's smile was a mile wide at the thought of Trunks training them. "That would be great! I mean…"

"You mean you'd love to see how he'd look after a few hours of perspiration," Tristal spoke up "You girls have been drooling all over him since we met him. I know he's sexy but you guys realize that whoever trains us won't go easy on us? My theory…we try convince Piccolo to train Casey and I. Kate, Amy and Nicole only try take up flying. Anything else would be too hard for them."

"Too hard?" Kate spoke up "No they won't!"

"Please" Casey chimed in "You couldn't take a full day at our camp last year."

"That guy that ran the camp was a nazi!" Amy spoke up.

"He told you to do five pushups and you blacked out" Tristal told her "And Amy couldn't do one."

Nicole was the only one who didn't take offence, she knew she didn't have a chance. And all this time she was simply nibbling at her food. Vegeta turned towards her, he knew from the moment he saw her she was different from the others. She had…innocents, an innocents about her that the others didn't hold. Strange, everyone of those girls irritated him (then again everyone did) but she didn't. And it was freaking him out that when he looked at her he felt a sense of…protection. A hand placed on his shoulder, an automatic reaction took place and he found himself holding Tristal up against the wall, he glared at her, but found that there was no fear in her eyes…or any shock. She then smirked and rasped, "No need to black out Veggie."

Vegeta set her down, she coughed a few times and then straightened up "What do you want?" he asked.

The girls were in too much of a shock to speak so Tristal did "We were going to tell you to tell Bulma we'll meet her outside…speaking of which, girls I'm going to get something upstairs…meet me outside" Tristal sounded.

The girls all looked to each other, then all piled out. Trunks watched them, '_They're following her orders?_' he thought '_Why?_' He then looked to Vegeta and Tristal to see that Tristal's jewel was now glowing. Vegeta watched her closely before taking a step back when it began to glow red. "What are you?" he asked.

She shook her head "I don't know" she then turned and walked out.

"Casey! Look at this, do you think I'd look good in it?" Amy asked holding up a light blue poncho.

Casey turned from the jacket she was looking at and smiled "Yeah that would look cool on you" she said turning back.

"Black is not my color" Kate said looking in the mirror.

"Black is everyone's color" Tristal told her "But I guess it doesn't look as good on you as it would on me."

Kate rolled her eyes as she turned back to the dressing room.

Nicole ran her hands along the mesh tops and looked along the walls "Nicole" she jumped and turned to Tristal "Yes?" she asked.

Tristal lifted a dark purple shirt "Try this on, it would look beautiful on you" she said.

Nicole smiled and took it "Thank-you" said taking it "I never was one who was good at fashion."

Tristal smiled "Niether was I, but if you really want opinions as the other girls. I swear Amy's going to over throw Versaci one day…well…if he wasn't dead she would."

Nicole smiled "How do you keep such a cheerful demener?" she asked.

"I don't keep a cheerful demener" she said "It's just that I don't keep a sad one. Wasting time on trying to be cheerful or sad is useless to me. But I think more than anything I'm pure sarcasm."

She smiled and turned. Nicole watched Tristal walk away and turned to the other girls, they'd accepted her so easily, immediately when they met her they defended her. Why? What was so good about her? They didn't even know anything about her, nor did they ask anything about her past. "Looks like your thinking too much."

She looked to see Amy was now standing in front of her, "I can't help it."

Amy smiled "Well let's buy that shirt for you and get going" she then put her arm around Nicole's shoulder "And try not to think to much for the rest of the day, it will only bring you down with everything that's happened."

"Yeah, thinking hurts too much for Amy" Kate spoke up.

"Please woman you're incapable of thinking" Tristal added.

"Would you stop saying woman Tristal!" Casey exclaimed, "You sound like Vegeta!"

"Oh shut up the three of you! You are not apart of this conversation" Amy told them.

They all then started arguing and Nicole couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

_Two hours later…_

"WHAT!" Piccolo cried "There is no way I'm going to be stuck with those girls!"

"It's only Tristal and Casey Piccolo" Trunks said "They need someone to help them so they'll be able to defend themselves."

"Then _you_ train them!" Piccolo replied, "I don't have the time to train two prissy girls!"

Trunks gave him a confused look, "They didn't seem that prissy to me…actually when Amy asked Tristal to put on a skirt before they went out she kind of freaked out for even suggesting it."

Piccolo gave him a sneer "I won't do it."

"Come on Piccolo," Trunks begged, "You're the only one with enough knowledge to train them."

"Get Goku to do it" Piccolo said turning "Or do it yourself. The girls do seem to have a liking of you."  
Trunks looked down and blushed "Actually they suggested I train them, but it seems that Tristal doesn't want anything that would distract them from training."

That caught Piccolo's attention "Did she say why?"

Trunks shrugged "No. But the girls apparently tried to convince her for the rest of the day even though it was only going to be her and Casey."

"But why were they so against you training them?" Piccolo asked.

"Because he would distract Casey too much" they turned to see Tristal there.

Tristal then walked up and looked at Trunks "I doubt anyone has ever told you this. But you have to be the best looking guy I've ever seen. And to the girls you're a ball of walking saiyan sexy so even if you would be a good trainer she would be more concentrated on your chest than on your words" she smiled as his flustered look before turning to Piccolo "and as for you, I don't believe in slave training so I suggested Goku train us…"

"No" Piccolo stopped her "I'm going to train you."

"Really? I thought you didn't want to."

He folded his arms in his trademark pose "I've changed my mind" he told her.

She smiled.

"Piccolo!" Casey cried out "Piccolo's going to train us! Are you mad! Don't you remember what he did to Gohan! The man's a nazi!"

Tristal laughed "Why do you people keep saying that word?" she asked "And how can he be a nazi…he isn't white? 'Slave driver' is more like it. But on the flip side…look how awesome Gohan is, and he's what 10?…and how do you know about all this you never watched the show!"

Casey shook her head "Please my brother watched it ritually. I know _everything_ about these guys. And above all I know that you are fucking with the WRONG two! Vegeta will kill you without a second thought and Piccolo will destroy us if we let him do this!"

Tristal sat down and spun around in her chair "You'd think we were in some Christopher Walken movie. Stop being so melodramatic. I mean come on, I was held up against the wall by Vegeta remember? And Piccolo is probably the best trainer we will get…so I _suggest_ that you stop babying and realize that we need his help in order to survive this battle…"

"What? You think we'll be here that long?" Casey asked.

"It's the first day of the break. Nine more days. Nine days until the Cell games begin and we have to be at least prepared for it…just in case."

"Then let's get trained by Goku! Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!"

She then grabbed onto Tristal's collar as she begged her "Please! Please! Please! Please Tristal don't make me get down on my knees in these pants!"

Tristal's eyes were in the back of her head from rolling them, and Casey was stretching her collar to her feet. "Okay, okay, OKAY! Let me go woman! If you can convince Goku to train us then we'll train with him!"

Casey jumped up and threw her hands up "YES! I'll go convince him!"

She then ran off. Tristal watched her leave and shook her head "Everyone's against me…well I bet this makes you happy Piccolo…and I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"You don't have to shout!"

She looked up to see him standing in front of the house leaning against the door, she looking him over quickly and smirked "So am I right? You're happy? You don't want to train us."

"I said I would."

"So what are you going to do now? If she convinces Goku to train us then…"

"Then Goku will train her…but I will train you."

She gave him a curious look "So you just want to train me? Why?"

Piccolo only smiled.

Goku's eyes dove from the kitchen door to the living room…nothing. He then stuck from his place to the table and ducked under it, his head peaked out to make sure that no one was in the room, he then crouched down as he made his way to the fridge and opened it. His eyes then widened at the large turkey Chichi had been cooking for dinner that night. He reached out to grab it when "That's for dinner you know."

He cried out and jumped 10 feet in the air hitting the ceiling with is head. He fell back down the floor and grabbed his head which now had a rather large bump on it. "OOOOWWW!" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes "That hurts!"

Casey laughed "Well that's what you get for trying to eat the turkey. You know that the moment Chichi sees a bite out of it she will know it's you. You should thank me for saving you from yourself."

Goku still had a pout on as he got up and rubbed his bump, Casey shook her head with a chuckle then took his hand "Let me make you something if you're really that hungry" she said.

Goku's hand dropped and a smile spread across his face, "Okay!" he said cheerfully and sat down.

She knew Saiyans ate more than humans so she would have to make a lot for him to be satisfied…fortunately it looked like Chichi had been prepared for that.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

She watched as Goku gobbled down all the sandwiches like it was nothing. She couldn't help but be surprised at it. He seemed happy with it which made her happy so she just waited until he stopped.

He stopped when reaching for his twentieth sandwich and looked up at Casey "Hey!" he said, "Why did you come in here in the first place?"

Casey then got a pleading look in her eyes "Please Goku, please train me and Tristal."

Goku (although confused) stuffed another sandwich in his mouth "But I though that Piccolo was going to train you and Tristal" he said.

Casey groaned and slammed her head on the table before lifting it back up "I love Piccolo…figuratively speaking. But we can't let him train us! He's the next Ceaser! He'll kill us!"

Goku stopped chewing and looked up at her. He then rubbed his chin "I don't think Piccolo would kill you. I haven't really known him to harm anyone unless they tried it first in a long time."

Casey groaned '_I knew I'd have to spell everything out for him_' she thought "I didn't mean literally" she told him "I mean that he's a really hard trainer and…let's face it, the man doesn't have a personality. At least if you almost kill us…you'll make a crack about it afterwards. At least I think you will."

Goku smiled through the food in his teeth and she couldn't help but giggle herself. "So can you?" she asked putting on her best innocent look "Please?"

Goku didn't hesitate to answer "Okay! But it won't be easy" he replied.

She jumped up excitedly "Great! Thanks so much Goku, I'll go tell Tristal!"

Nicole sighed as she walked along the path behind Capsule Corp. They'd gotten back a few hours ago, Kate and Amy decided to try on their clothes once again, and Casey and Tristal went to talk to Piccolo and Goku about training. She didn't have anything to do so she decided to take a walk, of course there wasn't much to see since she didn't want to go too far, only around the Capsule Corp. building, she feared Cell. But had a feeling he would not come to close to the Z warriors base. She past the Training Chamber and looked to it "I wonder what Vegeta does in there?" she asked herself.

She walked up and peered into the window to look inside. Her eyes widened when she saw Vegeta dodging blasts from small devices, he was moving so fast she only saw him when he stopped, her eyes widened further when she saw the tools on the ground were being pounded into the ground. She looked over him when he fell to the ground, "He's so strong and determined" she thought aloud.

"Most would call it arrogant and stubborn."

She then turned to see Bulma standing there with a jug of water (obviously for Vegeta). Nicole blushed at being caught "I didn't mean to snoop…I was just curious."

Bulma laughed "Don't worry, it doesn't bother me…in fact sometimes I find myself out here trying to get a look at him."

"Well you have more of a right than I" Nicole replied, "You are his wife."

Bulma froze when she said that, then gave a blank look "Wife?" she asked "I'm not his wife!" she laughed "I…um…I…just…I just had his child it was nothing after that!"

Nicole gave her a strange look, Bulma then handed her the jug "In fact I don't think Vegeta would want to see me at all, so can you please give this to him? Just knock on the door and don't mind if he yells…it's natural."

She then turned and headed back into the building '_Besides_' she thought to herself '_It seems as though Vegeta has taken a personal liking to you. You may be the one to break him…just keep that innocents you have there._' She smiled and walked into the building looking back at Nicole with a smile.

Nicole was standing there looking at the jug as if it were a spider in her hands. "What does she want me to do?" she asked herself "does she want me to just bang on the door and give it to him?"

She looked up to the chamber and gulped "I just hope he doesn't throw me against the wall like he did Tristal."

She heard him yelling at the machinery inside, then took a deep breath and knocked on the door, suddenly the yelling stopped and the door swung open. She jumped back in fear and looked up to see Vegeta standing there looking angrily at her. "What is it woman, I'm training!" he yelled.

He then looked down and saw it was her, then rested his face "Oh…it's you…what is it?" he asked.

She looked up in fear at him before lifting the jug "I…was….just wondering…if…if you'd like some w-water" she said.

Vegeta looked surprised, "Um…okay" he then took the jug "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

A shocked look replaced her scared one before she only smiled "Um…it's okay. I'm…I'm used to it."

She then turned and leaved.

Vegeta watched her walk away '_Such a vulnerable girl_' he thought to himself '_It could be her vulnerability that brings her death…someone should show her to at least fly in case anything should happen._' "Wait" he heard his voice call before he could stop it. She froze and turned "Yes?" she asked.

'_Why am I scared of talking to his child?_' he asked himself '_I have taken on the greatest fighters in the universe…then why is it that I fear her?_' He then gathered his thoughts and decided to go with them "I think you should come in here with me" he said.

She gave him a wide eyed look "Why?" she asked.

"I won't hurt you" he told her "Just come…here."

She was obviously nervous, but took a gulp and then nodded and followed him into the chamber.

Neither of them saw Casey standing there who had saw the whole thing. She watched as Nicole walked into the chamber with Vegeta following her and the door closing. She smiled knowingly seeing Vegeta's expression as he looked at Nicole "He likes her" she told herself "He sees her as a child who needs guidance…this could get VERY interesting."

She then turned and walked into the Capsule Corp. building. She saw Bulma sitting by the window in the kitchen with baby Trunks, "Did you see them?" she asked.

Bulma nodded "Looks like we've found a weakness in Vegeta" she smiled.

"That girl is pure innocents, though she has not told us anything but her name and age we still seem to trust her" Casey said "Anyways, have you seen Tristal anywhere?"  
"She was out there talking to Piccolo awhile ago" Bulma said, "They looked kind of serious."

"Did you hear them?"

Bulma shook her head. Casey thought about it "I wonder if Piccolo was upset about us not wanting him to train us."

Bulma looked to her with a confused look "Really? Because once you left it looked like Tristal was pretty mad about you not wanting to train with Piccolo."

Casey sighed and plopped down "Well I don't know…she wants to train with Piccolo, but I want to train with Goku, and it took 100 sandwiches to convince him…what do I do?"

Bulma smiled at her distressed look before turning to baby Trunks with some food "Then why doesn't Goku train you alone, and Piccolo train her alone? I doubt it would take much time. You both look like you're going to be easy. Plus their's the time chamber so…"

"OF COURSE!" She jumped up.

Bulma jumped back in surprise up at her. Casey then looked to her obviously excited "I was worried about time because it would take time for them to train us. And I didn't think we should take up the time of both Goku and Piccolo since they're so vital to the battle! But with the Time Chamber it wouldn't take us so long! Oh Bulma you ARE a genius!"

She then ran out. Bulma still looked a little in shock at her outburst, but only smiled then turned to Trunks "Of course I am" she smiled "Now open up for the airplane!"

Kate struggled with the zipper on her new jacket "This thing won't work! It worked at the shop!"

Amy gave her a lazy look "That's because it was Tristal's, you do realize that if she comes in here and finds you trying on all her clothes she'd going to kick your ass."

Kate smirked cockily "I'd like to see her try."

Amy picked up the blue shawl she'd bought "You won't be seeing much when she's finished."

Kate humped and then took the jacket off "Fine, but I'm not putting them away because I'm scared of her."

"Yeah, right."

"And why are you lecturing me? You're the one sneaking through Casey's stuff."

"But she won't kill me for looking."

"HEY!"

They then both jumped and turned to see Casey standing there. Kate held her hand up against her beating chest, "You scared the shit out of me!"

Casey chuckled at them "Have you girls seen Tristal?"

Amy picked up the shawl she was inspecting "She was outside talking to Piccolo earlier."

Kate smirked "Yeah she was macking on him."

Casey turned with a glare "Tristal wouldn't go for a guy for the life of her in our world, I doubt she would go for another one in this one…even if he IS from another planet."

Amy smirked at her "What's that look I see Casey? Afraid Piccolo will give her a second look…over you?"

Casey turned her head up and swung her hair "Please" she replied snottily "I _don't_ like Piccolo."

Kate smiled "Who said anything about you liking him?

Casey growled "Out with it! If you have something to say, say it!"

"I'll say it" they all turned to see Tristal standing there "They're saying that even though you've hardly shown it, we know that you like Piccolo. Don't deny it, you want some hott Namekien love!"

Casey glared but when she heard the laughter behind her she turned in shock at the two leaning up against each other for support. "That wasn't funny…I told you…I don't…"

"Yeah we heard you" Tristal told her "But I can tell it from the guilty look in your eyes…you want him…which is kind of weird because technically Piccolo isn't a man…or a woman."

Casey's eyes narrowed "Is there a real reason you've come in here?"

Tristal nodded before walking over and taking the bags she's bought "Well I've come to tell you that Piccolo has decided to train me alone. I know that you convinced Goku to train you so you're covered. Tomorrow we're going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the day after Goku will go in once again with you and Gohan, and then Vegeta of course."

Amy sat down "Hey have you girls noticed how Vegeta acts around Nicole?"

They all turned "What?" they all asked.

Amy gave them each a look "Oh you can read each other like books but when it comes to others…"

"Vegeta likes her" Tristal spoke up "Not as in _likes her_ as a lover, but…more like a daughter."

"He sees her innocents" Kate thought aloud.

"I'd love to see if she could break him" Tristal smiled.

Casey laughed at the idea, suddenly something struck her "You girls" she said "Have any of you thought of the fact that in eight days we're going to go to battle with an android that could destroy this world with a swipe of his hand?"

The girls went silent as the thought descended upon them. "And the fact that not only might we not survive the battle…but we may never get home" Tristal said.

The room remained silent from then on as the girls parted and went to think of the days to come and the battle that loomed above them. Yet in their loneliness for home, and fear for their lives a degree of determination sparked from within each of them, a determination that would soon bring them to not only fight…but win.


	5. Chapter 4: Challanges and Training

Authors Note: I'm sooo sorry I didn't' update sooner but various things have been happening. First my story gets completely deleted…I don't know HOW that happened. Then my granny died THEN my great grandfather died…this month has been the ultimate_ bitch_…it's official…I hate Febuary. Anyways, I'm rewriting my story…thank god I had some of it posted on this site, and I'm able to remember what I wrote, it's just a matter of getting it down but I also have another story 'The Key' I'm writing at the same time, plus various school projects…but if anyone knows me they know I'll get it all done. Insomnia is defiantly a perk on my side. Well, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4 Challenges and Training 

"So one hour out here equals to a week in there?" Casey asked "But that doesn't make any sense…there are 52 weeks in a year, then that would…"

"Actually it's more like two and a half weeks," Gohan told her.

"Really?" Casey asked "And one minute out here is six hours in there? Well…"

She started to do the math in her head but he numbers were jumbled with a hand smacked into her, she growled and turned giving the look of death to the perpetrator. Everyone but the woman behind her stepped back when they saw her look, Kate only narrowed her eyes "Will you stop trying to make everything make sense? Just worry about your own training and how long you'll be gone instead of working numbers in that inflated head of yours."

Casey sneered at the girl, then turned flipping her hair "Whatever" she said walking away.

She peered down walking along the edge of Kami's place. It was high up…way high up. She swore all colour from Kate's face drained when they flew up there, she pretty much had the death grip on Yamcha's neck. Luckily he made it before she screamed his ear off. She chucked thinking of his face. Suddenly her thoughts turned to serious when she remembered the reason they were there. So Piccolo could train Tristal in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She sighed '_Do they even realize they're not preparing for a simple fight?_' she thought to herself, '_Do they know that this could be the end? That this is not a fight…that it is a war? What if something goes wrong and they…and they…_'

She could not even bring herself to think of what could happen to her two best friends if anything could turn out wrong. If they could…lose. The only thing that brought her hope was thinking over and over that Cell was only one being. And they were many. Yet…what of her and Kate? What would they do? Would they sit on the sidelines and just simply wait for they're friends to die or kill Cell?

she said walking awayer hair "umbers in that inflated head of yours."our own trainign into her, she growled and turned giving t

Perhaps they should also learn to fight, or at least to fly so they would be able to get away if the battle did not end up in they're favour. But then what would be the point? If Goku and the girls did fail then Cell would eventually get the rest of them, and destroy the world.

What about Nicole? She wasn't like them, she didn't come from another world, she didn't have any special powers, or skills. She was only…human. She sighed again, "It's like just waiting for death."

"Such sorrow in your words" A voice called "Do you have such little confidence in us?"

She cried out in surprise and turned to see Tien standing there, looking at her. She let out a sigh of relief, before thinking over his words "It's not that" she replied "I'm just…just…I don't know what I am. I know we have to fight…but apart of me sees no reason to."

He was surprised; after all…after meeting Cell the reasons should be obvious…shouldn't they? She looked up at him "Why fight? I mean, you won't be famous…no one will know. No one will know of the warriors that defended and fought against Cell to save the world…"

It stunned him she had such feelings. It made him a little speechless, could she not see why? Could she not see the obvious reason he would fight to save the earth? Did she not have her own reasons?

"I need no reason" Tien told her "I don't do it for reward…I do it because I can."

Confusion was evident on her face, she still didn't understand.

He began to take slow steps towards her "I don't need money, I don't need my picture on some huge bill board, I don't need my name on the lips of every person on earth. I just need to know that I gave something to protect the world I call home. I just have to have the knowledge that I stood up to this evil, even if I'm knocked down or even killed. The fact that my friends are safe are enough for me…" he was now standing before her gazing into her eyes "To know that the ones I care for are okay…would you not protect those whom you love?"

Her mouth was dry as the Sahara. She swallowed hard, and found the words that left her mouth were not the ones she heard in her mind "So…you would protect…even die…for me? Even if I'm not worth it?"

His hand reached up and laid on her shoulder "Yes" he replied gently "And…you are worth it."

Her mouth went dry, and found herself unable to speak, move or show any sign of response to his words. The look in his eyes had her captivated for the moment…strange she'd found it so hard not to stare at him when she first saw him because he had three eyes, now she found herself unable to look away for an entirely different reason.

"Tien."

The moment was shattered by the small voice. Both of them turned and saw Choutzu standing there staring at them with wide eyes.

Tien pulled away from Amy and looked to his friend "What is it Choutzu?" he asked.

Choutzu had suddenly found his hands and the ground _very_ amusing. He didn't look up as he spoke "Yamcha has been looking for you…he said he wants to talk to you. The girls are also looking for Amy…Casey thinks she jumped off…"

A chuckle escaped Tien as Amy rolled her eyes "We'll be there" Tien said.

Choutzu nodded then turned to walk away.

Tien turned to say something to Amy but found her walking along side the edge away from him, yet fast than when he'd first found her. He shook his head; he didn't have time for this! This was _not_ the time for romance! It was a time to train. He shook his head and turned to find Yamcha.

Yamcha watched Amy walk past "Where's the fire Amy?" he asked.

She jumped at his voice and turned with her face turning red. "I…um…uh…I have…have to go find C-Casey" she stuttered and walked faster.

His eyebrow rose, he then chuckled and shook his head "Women" he said.

"Yamcha" he turned to see Tien standing behind him.

"Oh hey!" he said.

Tien took a seat beside his friend "What is it you wanted to ask me?" he asked.

"Ask? Oh yeah!" he cleared his throat "Do you think I should ask that Kate out?" he asked.

Tien's jaw hit the ground "What?" he asked "_That's _what you wanted to ask me?"

"Don't have a heart attack Tien" Yamcha said, "I just wanted your opinion. I mean, it's not like me and Bulma are going to get back together. She's so focused on Vegeta she can't think straight, besides, Kate's got a lot more fire than she does now…I've always like that in a girl."

"Yamcha" Tien began, "We shouldn't be thinking about things like dates. We have a huge battle coming up, we need all the training we can get in."

"I know that" Yamcha told him "But there's no harm in finding something…worth fighting for."

"Worth?"

Yamcha looked to his friend with horror "Tien!" he said, "Come on, stop thinking about fighting all the time! I mean there are _reasons_ we all fight. To protect those we care about…and what better way to see a reason than in your own heart?"

This was defiantly not the Yamcha he knew. This was the side of him, Tien never saw. Yet he made sense, it was true that if one had another in they're heart to fight for then they gave everything they had. His gaze moved to the three girls on the other side of Kami's place all talking among themselves, more importantly; his eyes gazed at the beautiful blonde standing there, with a smile on her face for her friends. Suddenly her hazel eyes turned to his. He didn't move to look away, he just started at her and a smile over came his face. "Yes" he said, "It is a reason…isn't it?"

Yamcha gave him a confused look, and then turned to follow his gaze. A smile then appeared on his face '_I see I'm not the only one with an eye for the girls_' he thought to himself.

She felt they're eyes on her and her friends, Yamcha and Tien standing over there, staring. Not that she minded, she knew she wasn't the object of Tien's attention…Amy's blush was evidence of that. But Yamcha was another story, and she had to fight the urge to look up at him and show him he could have her at any time. A blush then surrounded her face, when did she start thinking like that? It would make Tristal proud! Yet she could not help it. It was true that she felt an attraction to Yamcha, he was funny, and kind…a little cocky but in a good way. Plus he was strong and would no doubt protect her, call her old fashioned but unlike Casey and Tristal she longed for the 'Knight in Shining Armour' to come racing to her rescue…yes. And she saw that in Yamcha, plus, when she was talking to Goku the night before he said Yamcha was unorthodox but brave, and courageous…and she wanted him.

"Kate! Amy!"

The two girls looked up to Casey, who was standing with her hands on her hips giving them looks of death and grinding her teeth "I've been talking about radishes, and they're sweet taste for the past five minutes and neither of you have said anything or moved!" she scolded them "What is wrong with you two?"  
Amy and Kate looked at each other, then both peered at Yamcha and Tien who were still staring.

Casey looked up and saw the looks the men were giving her friends. Realization hit her and she shook her head "Ohhhhh!" she said, "I see what's going on!"

She then walked over to the guys and looked up at them "If you're going to ogle at my friends why don't we make this worth while?" she asked.

They gave her a confused work but didn't like the look in her eyes.

Everything hurt…_everything_. It hurt to _breath_, her lungs felt like they were going to explode. '_I must've been crazy to agree to let him train me_' she cringed moving her arm to get up, it had been a full week already and there was nothing more she did than regret her decision right then. But alas, if this is what it took to protect her friends, so be it. Her eyes opened, and even they felt sore. Yet seeing the faces of the ones she cared for flash before her eyes a determined look overcame her being. Yet it didn't lessen the pain, if anything the pain was the same.

That's when she heard it, a slow rumble that sounded like thunder echoed beside her body. She looked up, and glared at him, while her body was broken her voice remained the same "That's…a mighty cocky laugh for a Namek over 50 who just beat up a mortal under 20."

His laugh died out "You're not human, I know that much" he told her "And that's a mighty confident voice for a girl who I could kill if I wished."

She sneered, "Wouldn't that be my ultimate victory?"

He growled; every time he said something she opened her smart mouth making him want to slap it shut. Yet it made him smile, she had a strong fire about her. A strong spirit that even made Goku look broken. Every time he put her down, she got back up and challenged him to come at her again…that had been going on for the past week, and 23-hour days they'd been there. Every day consisted of brutal training tactics that would make Vlad Tepish shutter (her words, not his). And by then she'd been getting used to the hot or cold water he splashed on her every morning. He'd started that after the first morning when she flashed him and told him to piss off…Apparently Sesshoumaru was about to take her…what ever that meant. He shook his head "Humans."

"Talking to yourself again Pickle?"

He felt his fingers crack under the pressure of hearing that name again, he could crack her like a stick, but in her dying words she would bring about her ultimate victory with her words. She would always have that power…it annoyed him.

"Let me guess" her voice said "You're thinking of Casey again, is the thought of her all that rouses you in the morning?"

He turned with a growl "Were not finished yet" he told her.

She kept going. "How does an asexual long for a woman anyways? How would that work?"

"Let's go!" he growled.

She smirked and followed, of course it was equivalent to an innocent giving themselves to the devil willingly and she knew she'd regret it yet once again…but what else was there to do…plus. She knew she'd break him yet…by the time they got out of there he'd be desperate to see Casey. '_But I still don't know how that would work_' she told herself then looked down at her hands '_Perhaps I could help them out._'

_Meanwhile…_

A scream rang out through the valley and the people below cringed "I'm guessing this wasn't the best idea" Kate said covering her ears.

"Thank god Piccolo isn't here" Yamcha said "He'd be deaf by now."

Gohan looked up at his dad "Daddy, is it possible for one to lose control like that?"

"Of course it is son" Goku said "I've never seen it happen, but it is possible."

"Well…we can blame Kate for this one" Casey sounded.

Kate looked to Casey with a death glare that made all the others around them step back "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that you completely freaked her out when you flew one foot in the air then blacked out and slammed back into the ground!" Casey told her "Now she thinks that if she tries to land she'll land face first like you."

"Well, if she'll just calm down it won't be a problem" Goku said.

"Amy!" Trunks called "You have to calm down!"

Casey turned and snapped "Oh _tell me _you didn't just say that!" she said, "You're the son of a Genius and a Prince and _that's _the best you can come up with? By the gods, _what_ does Tristal see in you?"

Trunks eyes bulged out "What!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly two arms pulled her down hand over her mouth, the other around her neck. "Nothing! She didn't mean anything! She's in distress over sending Piccolo into a room with another woman for a whole year" Kate told him "Her heart is sulking and she needs to try lift it by insulting others and saying things she doesn't mean!...I mean know!"

Casey pulled herself out of Kate's grasp "What!" she exclaimed, "I am NOT even _thinking_ about Piccolo! How _dare_ you!"

Kate rolled her eyes "Your outburst is the perfect evidence of your feelings."

Casey sneered at her, suddenly a scream rang out again, and the two looked up to see Amy about to hit them. Everyone ducked.

She cried out and tried to focus going up, suddenly she changed directions and headed straight up. "Great now I'm really going to die!" she said.

She closed her eyes, "Amy" she heard a deep voice before her say.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt herself freeze, "Open your eyes" he told her.

She hoped it wasn't him, she prayed it was him; she slightly opened her right eye…it was him. Her eyes shot open and she looked around "We stopped."

Tien chuckled, "You stopped" he corrected her "Now, I need you to do something for me."

She almost said '_Anything_' but held back "What?"

"While you're flying, you must be in control of everything" he told her "Your emotions, your spirit, your power and your body must be in sync with one another. Right now every one of them are completely out of control. You're panicked for no reason, you are not your friend, you're not afraid of heights, and you can handle this."

She nodded, "Okay" she whispered.

"Take a deep breath."  
She did as she was told, "Now, close your eyes again."

She closed her eyes and listened to his voice "Now imagine something peaceful. It would help if it were swimming or in a pool."

She imagined swimming with her friends in the ocean. "Now slowly allow your body to sink, like you have control of everything."

She imagined herself sinking to the bottom of the water, pushing herself down, willing her body to listen to her mind. "That's good. Now…open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and found herself on the ground, her feet firmly planted. She looked up at him with excitement but it fell when she looked into his eyes. He smiled down at her "That's all you need to do," he told her "You control your body, it does not control you."

She swallowed hard, and nodded.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and jerked around. Kate wrapped her arms around Amy "I'm so glad you made it down!" she said "We thought you'd fly into outer space and Goku would have to go get you…oh thank you Tien!"

Tien only nodded. Yamcha appeared beside him and smirked "Seems like I'm not the only one after on of the girls" he said.

Tien didn't answer; he only peered at the blonde staring there at them. No one seemed to notice the blue eyes that glared from a distance at the man, then turned a deadly look to the blonde. "Just you wait" she said "I'll get you for him."

Nicole placed a jug of water beside her, then pulled up another under the tap and began to fill it. "I see Vegeta's still going strong."  
She spun around to see Bulma placing baby Trunks on his highchair. She breathed then nodded "Yeah…he's been going strong for awhile, I just thought he'd want a drink."

Bulma nodded "Well he won't come in for one. How thoughtful of you…so, where are the girls?"

"They went to train a little with Goku and the others" Nicole replied turning off the tap.

"Say, I'm going to go to the mall in an hour, why don't you join me?" Bulma asked.

Nicole's eyes widened "Um…why me?"

"Well you're the only one around" Bulma replied "Plus it would be a good chance for us girls to get to know one another."

Nicole thought about it, "Um…okay, an hour?"  
"Yeah…that would give you plenty of time to get dressed and tell Vegeta where you're going" Bulma smiled "Amy should be back in a little while, and I'll ask her to baby sit Trunks for me."

Nicole wanted to ask how baby Trunks and the other Trunks could be there at the same time, but she decided to refrain, and only nodded.

"Great!" Bulma said, "Now, you bring those out to Vegeta and ask if you can go. Then go get dressed."

Nicole nodded and walked out, she then stopped outside the Gravity Machine "Ask him?" she sounded.

Suddenly the door to the Gravity Machine opened "You look like you're deep in thought."

She turned her head up to see Vegeta standing there looking down on her. She gulped "Um…well, B-Bulma just…just asked me to go with her to the mall. And…and I was wondering…if…if I could go." '_That's not what I meant to say_' her mind screamed '_I was going to say 'I was wondering how long it would take…so I can get back to training and watching you!...no! No that's not it!_'

She felt like a child asking her father if she can buy a piece of candy. Why was she asking permission?"

Why was he so hesitant to let her go? Why did he feel like telling her '_no, I want you where I know your safe_' it's not like sending Bulma out would worry him…but then again he'd felt sorry for any fool who tried to take on Bulma. But, he'd spent the whole day before with her and lost precious training time. Perhaps this would be the best time to get some serious training in, before she got back. He then let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. "Very well" he said "but you must be back before the sunsets. Do you hear me?"

She nodded with a smiled "Okay! And I'll bring something back for you."

He nodded then turned to walk out.

Nicole then turned and walked out of the kitchen, she pushed open the door and it landed into a hard surface "Ow!" she heard a raspy voice say.

Her eyes widened when she saw Trunks on the other side of the door "Oh!" she said, "I'm sorry Trunks! It was an accident, I didn't know you were out there!"

Trunks laughed as he rubbed the sore bump on his head "That's okay Nicole" he told her "I should make more sound. Have you seen my father around?"

She nodded "He just went outside."

Trunks smiled "Thanks, I hope he hasn't scared you lately. He has that effect on new people."

She shook her head "Not at all" she replied.

"Really?" Trunks seemed surprised "Well, that's a good sign then. I have to talk to him so I'll see you later."

"Bye Trunks" she smiled.

Trunks waved and left. She watched him leave before turning to the door, "He's so different from his father," she told herself "Vegeta seems so cold and cruel, and he's always so nice, and polite…or that's what everyone else says, but I don't see that. If anything Vegeta's the nicest one of them all."

She shrugged before walked out and towards her room.

"So are you ever going to make a move on Tien?" Casey asked.

Amy looked up with a bewildered look "What?"

"You two have been looking at each other like you're both covered in chocolate and you've forgotten the spoon was ever invented" Kate replied.

Amy blushed, and moved to reply but suddenly Goku stopped in front of them "Hey!" he said "Have either of you seen Trunks?" he asked.

"I think he went back to Capsule Corp to find his dad" Casey replied.

Goku nodded "Okay, I just need to find him. If you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

The three nodded and watched Goku leave. "What do you think that was about?" Kate asked.

The others shrugged.

"So basically what your saying is that…you don't like Casey?"

"NO!" Piccolo yelled "I DON'T LIKE CASEY! GET AWAY FROM ME AND STOP ASKING THAT DAMN QUESTION!"

Her eyes widened and a shocked look overcame her face as she held her hands up, "Okay, that's all you had to say…jeeze Pickle, who knew you'd have such a short temple…the great Namakien…being brought down pride wise…by a woman…how frightful!"

His knuckled cracked dangerously…he was going to kill her…he was going to rip her tongue from her mouth, then her head from her body and wear it as a hat when they open that door…he could see they're horrified faces but three months in there with her and they'd go crazy too damnit! And she told him he needed a new hat too! Apparently the antenna look was out…well…just wait…just wait!

"Well…shall we get back to training."

He growled before taking a breath '_This is my ultimate training_' he told himself '_If I can survive her…Cell will be a mere insect beneath my shoe…I can do this_.' "Stop thinking about Casey…"

'_I can't do this! She's making me crazy! I swear I even DREAM about her making fun of me! Mocking me!...and I know she's the reason I keep thinking about Casey! I just know it!_' He took another breath and looked over to her "Sit down" he said through clenched teeth.

Fear began to rise in her, she knew that look. That was the 'I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born with this next training' look, but she couldn't show fear.

A twinkle entered Piccolo's eyes…too late.

She then met his eyes in challenge as she lowered herself to the ground, "What now?"

"Close your eyes" he told her "You shall begin meditation today. 20 hours straight."

Her eyes popped open "What?" she asked, "Are you kidding me? I can't sit still for two minutes let alone twenty-three hours! Have you been into the purification water again Pickle?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Her head went back as he yelled in her face "Fine!" she exclaimed.

She then closed her eyes and took several breaths.

"Now" he said after several minutes of calming down "The point of this exercise is to be in contact with everything around you…"

She opened her mouth but he beat her to it "I know you think there isn't anything around you but the scarcity of objects would only strengthen this training" he told her "I want you to concentrate _everything_ around you, not just objects. Feel the air on your face, and the gravity pulling you down, listen to the sounds that surround you, and the air you breathe, use every one of your senses and feel the world around you. Once you do this you will realize true peace, and will be able to use everything to your advantage and no opponent will be to powerful for you."

"Have you mastered this?"

"Yes."

"Then why was Cell able to beat you?"

"I don't possess the potential, and power you do."  
She cocked her head to the side in confusion, he sighed "You have a power inside of you that you are unable to unlock unless you are in danger or feel the desperation to protect your friends" he told her "Gohan is the same way, but he is a child and is unable to recognize his potential. Unlike you, he lacks the mature capacity to take a hold of his power."

"So basically what you're saying is that Gohan is too young to latch on to his true power?"

Piccolo nodded "And I am?"

"Yes."

"Great! What does that mean?"

He grumbled, "Just meditate."

She sneered at him, but shook her head and decided it was for the best. If she could protect her friends through this training she would sit there the rest of the year. She closed her eyes and followed Piccolo's instructions. She listened to everything around her intently until she could hear the movement of the wind in the air. She allowed the feeling of her skin and her surroundings take her until the gravity felt like 1000-pound weight on her. She inhaled the scents around her until she could smell Piccolo who was inside the house a few miles away. And she breathed in the air until she could taste the chemicals on her tongue.

How long had she been there? He'd lost track, at least 20 hours, sitting there, listening, hearing, feeling, and tasting the world around her. He watched her from a distance after training for 19 hours straight, they'd not had a drink or food since they rose that morning, and he figured she'd be tired. But when he saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The wind had picked up around her and her hair was flowing, her aura had taken on it's own blue light that emulated from her. He then saw that she was floating in mid air, '_Her mind has overtaken her body_!' he thought to himself. Suddenly a flash set off and blue fire erupted around her, her hair flew up and turned silver as her jewel flamed the same colour. Suddenly the fire took the form of a huge Phoenix above her and dove straight for Piccolo.

He could do nothing but hold out his hands and try to block its attack.


	6. Chapter 5: Much Needed Trades

Authors Note: Yet another week, yet another chapter. Last night I was pretty panicked to finish this chapter, and was pretty sure I wouldn't get it done…but…voila! (I don't know how to spell that word) here it is! I'm so proud of myself! Originally Cell was to make an unwanted appearance…(apart from the dream), but I decided to wait. It's a good thing I couldn't get to sleep for the life of me until about 2 in the morning. So I had time to finish this up like I wanted. Personally…I think this chapter's pretty funny.

**Chapter 5**

_Much Needed Trades_

"Hey baby how about you and I…"

"Hey how about you get away from me before I castrate you with these chopsticks!" Bulma exclaimed before he could finish his sentence.

The colour drained from his face and he turned to leave as quickly as possible.

The red faded from Bulma's face and she sat down, Nicole's eyes were bulging out of her head. Bulma smiled at the girl before she put some more food in her mouth "And that's how you get rid of pests" she said.

Nicole's grip on the food she bought Vegeta tightened "You're…um…very…um…bold…"

Bulma's smile widened "Well what more can you expect?" she said "I mean, I _am_ beautiful, and rich, and smart! I'm in a class all on my own! One with my outstanding qualities must learn to defend herself against pathetic vermin like that."

Nicole nodded in fake understanding, "What about….you know….Vegeta?"

She said Vegeta's name so low Bulma almost didn't understand her. She then leaned back "Vegeta's a different story" she said "You see…um….well…him and I…me and him…we just…it…it was…it was an accident okay…it just happened."

Nicole looked over Bulma, a minute ago she looked like she was ready to behead anyone who came near her, but the moment Vegeta came up a blush came across her face and she looked like a thirteen year old girl talking about her first boyfriend. She could understand the appeal of Vegeta…she'd experienced it herself…but… "So…you're not married?"

Bulma shook her head "Vegeta would never admit his feelings towards another, especially me. He sees emotion as a weakness…which is why everyone seems so amazed by his reaction to you."  
"To me?" Nicole asked.

Bulma nodded, "Of course!" hshe said "Vegeta's never had a kind word to say about anyone. Not even me or Trunks. And he's defiantly never shown any kind of emotion towards anyone but distaste. Yet he embraces you like his daughter…we all think it's sweet."

Nicole blushed, she then looked down at her hands "I just don't see Vegeta in that light. I mean, he's been nothing but kind to me since I got here."

Bulma smiled "Well…just keep that innocents and we'll get along fine…I think even Trunks has taken a liking to you."

"He is a cute baby."

"I wasn't talking about my baby."

Nicole smiled.

The Phoenix flew full speed towards Piccolo, he held his hands out and braced himself for the hit. He could feel the heat and power of the bird as it approached him and threatened to incinerate him whole. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt another flash before opening his eyes and saw Tristal was then lying where she had been sitting, the bird had disappeared, and the flames had subsided. He stood and saw she had passed out. "Her power is too much for her at this point" he told himself, but smiled "But it is a grand one."

He then walked over and picked her up, she shifted and moaned. He looked down to see her head starting to shift from one side to the other as he eyes moved rapidly. "She's dreaming" he said.

Nicole felt eyes on her, she looked around to try pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. They fell upon a small group of guys. She recognized one of the guys who just a few minutes before was trying to hit on Bulma. But he wasn't staring at her, he was laughing with one of his friends, she then saw him. The one staring at her. His gaze made her uncomfortable, uneasy. "What are you looking at Nicole?"

Her eyes turned to the direction Nicole was looking, "Oooh he's cute!" Bulma giggled.

Nicole blushed and looked away, he was handsome. His eyes were deep green, and his hair was black, while his skin was fair. He stood tall…about 6'1 above his friends, and wore a blue coat over a white shirt and blue jeans with a belt. "Well" Bulma said "Looks like you've got an admirer."

Her blush darkened, and she gripped the food for Vegeta tighter "That's nice" she said.

"Oh my!…I think he's coming over."

Her head shot up to see Bulma's hypothesis true. He was walking straight for them. Her head automatically started diving side to side to look for a way out. "Can we go now?" she asked.

Bulma smiled "Don't be shy now Nicole" she smiled "he's gorgeous! And he looks nice enough…"

"I know" she replied "It's just…I don't…I don't…really…um…"

Bulma smiled "I know how you feel but you have to over come your fears. Now I'm going to grab that jean jacket I was looking at earlier and you stay here and be sociable."

She then picked up her purse and turned to leave. Nicole felt frantic, she could feel her hands start to sweat and knew she was redder than a beat. What was she going to do?

"Okay…now, take a deep breath."

She gulped as much air as she could. "You're not five Kate…calm down."

She nodded then let it out, "Now" he told her "Slowly."

"Yamcha" she whined "I'm…I'm just not going to be able to do this."

He smiled "You _can_ do this" he reassured her "All you have to do, is let go of your fear, and believe in yourself."

She bit her lip, and looked up at him with puppy eyes "Can we just…do this tomorrow?"

He chuckled quietly, she was cute. "No…stop looking at me like that you're not getting out of this. Now, let's try this again."

"Do you think she'll be able to do it?"

Casey turned to Tien "Of course she will. Kate could do anything she puts her mind to. It's just the whole _getting to the goal_ that freaks her out. She'll be fine…especially with Yamcha there."

Tien averted her knowing eyes. "I should get back…Amy did look a little nervous knowing that only Vegeta was there to guard her."

"Vegeta's there to train…nothing else" Casey grumbled "He's such a grumpy old man. I mean, I respect his drive and all. But does he have to be such an asshole? You know Amy really _was_ nervous, if she'd of asked…I would've gladly babysat Baby Trunks. He's such a cute little boy!" Her shoulders slumped "But she wouldn't of. That's not Amy."

"It's not?" Tien's voice sounded beside her.

She shook her head "Out of all of us. Amy is probably the most selfless one. She does what she believes is in the groups best intrest and puts her own agenda aside…I mean Tristal's the same way but Tristal's more bold. More commanding, she's defiantly more Rambo about things. Amy…she'll suggest things to you, and she'll listen to every part of the story even if she doesn't agree with it. She'll sacrifice her own happiness to bring joy to another…" A small chuckled sounded "Out of all of us…she's the one who deserves to be happy the most."

"She is a beautiful woman."

"In every kind of way" Casey sighed "I'm the body, I bring down the opponents, and protect everything in anyways I can, I hold the heart, and I link everything together. Kate's the legs, we stand on her, she's our rock. Any time we need anything she's always there with a hand or an ear, and she's always the first to stand even though she doesn't look like she can take much…believe me she can. And Amy's the heart…she's the innocent one that's hurt easy, but strong when needed. She hides behind all of us and it takes a lot for her to really get riled up. We count on her…we count on each other."

"You forgot Tristal."

A laugh escaped her mouth that she could not stop "How could I forget!" she giggled, "Tristal…is _defiantly_ the head…she protects us, and leads us. She may not be connected to all of us but she has a direct link to all of us and if needed she points us in any direction she wants. And her powers of manipulation are only used when we won't listen to reason…she keeps us safe."

Tien nodded with a smile. They truly were a unite. "And what about Nicole?" he asked "Is she part of your group."

Casey chuckled, "She is now whether she likes it or not…Nicole…what is she? I guess she's that part of every body that's unseen but needed. Her innocents is something to be cherished…I don't think I've ever known a girl like her…it's refreshing to meet someone so untainted…well…I can't exactly say 'untainted' since she was the first to really meet Cell."

"But she's the first to survive" Tien said.

Casey nodded "She has strength…I can see it. I think Vegeta can to…he sees her strength underneath all that uncertainty."

She then turned to Tien "I know you won't admit it to anyone, but I see how your eyes wonder. And I'm not saying that the target doesn't deserve you, or that you don't deserve the target but as the 'body' that protects the 'heart'. If you break the heart, I'll break your limbs…then your neck…and mount your head on my wall."

She then flew off leaving Tien standing there in shock.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay…okay…okay…I think I have it…okay."

"I think you've used up that word" he smiled.

"Just…hold me."

He choked "Excuse me?"

She grabbed on to his arms "Hold me while we do this…"

He cleared his throat and shook the thoughts in his head away before reaching over and grasping her arms. She gave him a look before taking his hands in hers and placing them on her waist "Just…make sure I don't fall" she said nervously.

"That's entirely up to you."

She took a deep breath, "Oka…alright, let's get this over with."

He nodded "Alright…close your eyes."

She nodded before taking another breath and closing her eyes. "Now. Imagine yourself getting lighter, try not to concentrate too much on willing your body to fly. Instead act as if it's the most natural thing in the world. You have power inside of you, I can feel it, try to focus on it and will it to lift you."

She nodded before concentrating on what power she felt inside her. "You're going to pop a vein if you concentrate that hard" Yamcha told her "Just…think about it."

"Alright" she said.

"You have the power, there's no doubt about that. You just have to channel it."

She took another breath, then focused, and thought about her body becoming lighter. She thought about her feet raising from the ground, "Focus" she heard him say.

She nodded before focusing more on the light feeling, and the power she felt rise inside her. She could feel herself begin to rise and her heart started beating faster. "Calm down" Yamcha told her "You control your body…it doesn't control you."

"I'm trying" she said closing her eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid of heights now" Yamcha told her "If you were to fall of anything…you'd simply stop yourself."

Realization hit her and her eyes snapped open "Your right" she said.

She then looked down to see they were quite a ways up, "I'm flying!" she said.

Fear still coursed her heart but she ignored it "I don't have to worry about falling off

a cliff or a building…I can just fly off…this is great!"

She threw her arms around Yamcha "Oh thank you! This it incredible! I don't know how to thank you!"

Yamcha laughed, but thought about her words "I do."

"Do you have any idea what you've _done_!" Piccolo yelled in her face.

Once her hair fell back down she tossed it over her shoulder and glared at him "You know I'm _standing right in front of you_! You don't have to _scream in my face _like that!" She retorted "Besides…_this_ is all YOUR fault."

His jaw dropped "What!" he yelled "This is NOT my fault! _You_ were the one who hit _me_!"

"Because at the last moment you decided to jump in front of my blast!" she yelled back "I don't know _what_ you were trying to prove but this is _your _fault!"

He growled "I told you I was going to move the block and you shot at me anyways!"

"Look Pickle!" she started "I didn't hear you _okay_? You practically whispered it from _a mile away_! And although you _refuse_ to admit it, I _am_ human! And unlike you I can't hear a fly's wings flutter ten planets away! So stop BITCHING AT ME!"

He looked like he was going to explode "Turn me back!"

"Is this dejavu!" she cried "I told you before…I can't! Okay? The entire purpose of this exercise was to test and master my power to change objects and forms. So until I learn to master it you're stuck with your…thing…sss…"

Piccolo lifted his arms into the air and cried out in frustration "BUT I'M NOT A MAN! I'M A NAMAKIEAN!"

She coughed "And now you sound like a woman on pms. You don't need to pee do you? Test out the new merchandise?"

A blast came her way.

His name was Raider. He was 19, and he had first come over to apologize for his friend Spooner. But when he saw Bulma leave he decided to sit down and talk to her…or…at least that's what he told her. "So you're staying with friends?" He asked.

She nodded "Yeah…at Capsule Corp."

His eyes bulged out of his head "What?" he exclaimed "Your friends live there…so that really was Bulma Briefs! Wow, that's awesome."

She didn't like the look he now had in his eyes…he was nice and everything, his smile was honest…but his eyes…his eyes weren't right. They lied. They were cold.

"So" he looked to her "I was actually watching you since you got here…to the food court I mean. And…I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner on Friday."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "Friday?" she asked.

"Yeah day after tomorrow…what do you say?" he asked "I already know where the Capsule Corp building is so directions won't be necessary. A quick dinner and a flick. I promise to be a complete gentleman" he told her with his hand over his heart.

She bit her lip, and thought about it. Then looked to the spot where Bulma was now sitting, her eyes were encouraging and she was mouthing 'Go for it!'

She took a deep breath "Okay."

His smile widened. "That's great! I'll pick you up around 6."

She nodded "Okay."

He then got up and picked up her and to kiss the back of it. "Good night then, I'll see you on Friday."

She nodded with a blush "Okay."

He then walked back to his friends.

Bulma practically jumped over every table in her way to get to Nicole before slamming herself down and looking to Nicole with her chin in her hands and stars in her eyes. "So?" she asked excitedly.

Nicole's grip didn't let up on the container and she was surprised it withheld this long. "He…he asked me…on a date."

Bulma had to strain to hear the last part but when she did she screamed "EEEEEEEE! That's so great! We have to get you ready!"

She grabbed Nicole's arm and started dragging her out the door. "It's on Friday" Nicole told her.

"That's too little time!" Bulma replied as she was pulled.

_She stood in the centre of a living room. Staring out the window, "How did I get here?" she asked herself._

_Looking around the room she saw a couch in front of a door leading to the kitchen, and a fireplace on the Northern wall, on the wall next to it was a large window, she walked to the window and opened the black out curtains. She gasped when she saw Cell standing outside. His back was faced to her, while in his hands he held Kate and Amy. "Kate! Amy!" she cried out pounding on the glass. _

_The two in the monsters arms struggled against the hands that held them firm, they clawed, and kicked, and screamed. Trying as best they could to free themselves but found it useless as Cell had them exactly where he wanted them. His head turned to the side and peered at her with a smirk out of the corner of his eye. The smirk grew and all other noise ceased when the sound of bones cracking echoed through the air, and the girls screamed._

_Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, Cell dropped her friends and the sight of them falling to the ground lasted an eternity to her. She then heard a scream and saw Casey running at Cell. Tristal banged as hard as she could on the windows, crying out to her friend, telling her not to fight Cell but it was in vain. Casey ran at Cell and began attacking him with everything she had. "Casey stop!" Tristal screamed pounding on the window._

_But like before it was too late as Cell picked Casey up with ease and lifted him above her his head, then held his hand to her chest. Tristal's eyes widened more when an energy ball began to form in his hand "NOOOO!" _

_The blast went straight through Casey and her scream echoed in Tristal's ear._

"_Cell YOU BASTARD!"_

"TRISTAL!"

She had suddenly been grabbed by the shoulders and was fighting as hard as she could against them.

"Tristal _wake up_!"

She screamed obscenities she'd just invented at the window Cell was on the other side of, standing above her friends dead bodies.

"Tristal wake up before you blow up our only way back to the real world!"  
She jumped awake and hit the one holding her, throwing him through the wall as she attempted to catch her breath. She looked around to realize she wasn't in a living room setting, instead…she was in the Time Chamber…still there…still there. "It was just a dream" she reassured herself.

"It must've felt pretty real" she heard a deep voice grumble.

Her head snapped to the side and she saw Piccolo laying in a pile of rubble, looking at her like he wanted to end her misery. She didn't think it was possible to turn that red.

Letting this opportunity slip by was suicide…or was it saying something was suicide…oh well, "Pickle…you look upset" she said "What happened? Had a dream Casey rejected you…for Kami?"

His face turned almost black, and her smirk faded…maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

Piccolo jumped to his feet and screamed. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN'T DO IT! I'LL LET CELL KILL ME BEFORE I SPEND ANOTHER DAMN DAY IN THIS CHAMBER WITH _YOU_! IT'S TOO MUCH! _IT'S TOO MUCH!_"

He then jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving Tristal there with her jaw on the ground, and her eyes wide as saucers. She then heard the door to the Hyperbolic Chamber slam open and Piccolo run out. "…Maybe I've said too much" she told herself.

Goku landed in front of Capsule Corperations and walked inside. "Trunks!" he called "Trunks are you here?"

"Shhhh" he heard a stern voice say "Baby Trunks is going to bed!"

He turned to see Amy standing there, his eyes widened "How…how did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"Goku…you stopped to eat at your house two hours ago" Amy told him "I've been here for over an hour."

Goku stopped to think about it, then smiled widely "Oh yeah!"

Amy giggled '_He's the oldest man I've ever met able to be that cute!_' "Trunks is in the Gravity Machine with his dad."

Goku nodded "Thanks."

He then walked outside and towards the Gravity Machine that was blinking lights, no doubt from the two powerful Saiyans inside.

He walked up and banged on the door. The noise stopped "What is it!" he heard Vegeta's voice call.

"Vegeta!" Goku called "I need to talk to Trunks!"

"Leave now Clown!" Vegeta replied "We're busy!"

Suddenly the door opened "What are you doing boy!" Vegeta was standing there, his clothes torn and his armour broken.

While Trunks stood by the controls looking very much the same. "What is it Goku?" he asked.

Goku walked in with a smile on his face and waved at Vegeta oblivious to the daggers that were being shot his way. "Hey Trunks…I'm going to need you to come with me if that's alright."

Confusion was obvious on Trunks face "Huh?" he asked "Why?"

"Well…I started to get strange vibes from the Hyberbolic Time Chamber when I was there a few hours ago…and I think that if we leave Piccolo and Tristal in there any longer Piccolo may revert to his old ways."

Vegeta smirked "So the Namakien can not take the girl…how pathetic."

Goku rubbed his chin "She is very outspoken…and seems to enjoy getting underneath others skin…she got under yours Vegeta."

Vegera sneered at him "Leave clown, we have to train."

Goku shook his head "Unless you want to train her, Trunks is my only other option since I'm training Casey tomorrow…come on Vegeta."

Trunks looked to his father, he wouldn't go without his father's blessing. Vegeta growled at their stares "Fine then…get out."

The two smiled before Trunks followed Goku out and they flew off. "They went in at six this morning" Goku told Trunks "It's 9 right now. So you'll only be in there for another nine hours here before you come out. A few months."

Trunks nodded, he then felt a shock go through his body "Goku…that feels like Piccolo."

Goku nodded "I had a feeling he would leave soon, that's why I was trying to find you. And I have a feeling he'll be a handful when we see him."

The two then flew faster.

They landed at Kami's place and neither had time to look for Piccolo as he had Goku above his head by the collar the moment they landed. He looked dishevelled and like he was going to kill anyone or thing that breathed the wrong way in his direction.

"Look Goku" he growled "I understand I have a terrible past that may never be made up for, and I've done horrible things including killing you…but this…this…this is a fate worse than HFIL! I would not wish this on CELL okay! And if you _dare_ tell me to go back in there with that…that…that…_bitch!_…I'm going to blast you through right now!"

Trunks didn't know Goku's eyes could get that big. Or that Piccolo could look so desperate, "You are going to get some one…_anyone_ else to train her" Piccolo told her "Because there is no way _anyone_ can make me go back in _there_ with _her_!"

"What's wrong Pickle…can't take the heat anymore?"

They all turned to see Tristal standing there. Goku and Trunks' eyes widened and Piccolo winced. Her hair was now at her waist, and her skin had lost its tan to seem more of a cream colour. Her clothes were tattered and burned, leaving only enough material to cover her chest, waist and a small portion of her thighs.

Piccolo put Goku down and did something neither thought he'd ever do…he dropped to his knees and begged "Goku" he pleaded "Please…please don't make me go back into that room."

"I'm not apposed to Pickle leaving…the man has no emotional drive…I would've pushed the Gohan button but…alas…that kids to damn cute to say anything bad about him" she told them.

Piccolo stood up "She's all yours" he then jumped off the edge and flew towards the country.

Tristal walked to the edge and then back to the two now standing there. She fully smirked looking over Trunks carefully before her eyes turned appreciative "So Trunks" she sounded.

A blush had already formed when he saw her staring at him "You are a _damn_ good site to see after spending eight months in another dimension with a green man…thing…Well I guess he's a man _now_ but I still move to say he shouldn't of jumped in the way of my blast."

He chuckled nervously "Ummm…thanks."

"So what's going to happen Goku?" she asked turning to the spiky haired man next to them.

"Well" Goku smiled "I figured Piccolo could only take so much of you, and you of him…"

"It was like we were a divorced couple."

Goku laughed "Well…I don't know what that means…but I got Trunks to train you."

Her eyes turned excited for a moment "Really?" she asked.

Sweat dripped from Trunks forehead. "Yeah!" Goku said oblivious to the form of either person.

"Well…I got used to Piccolo…I have a feeling it will be _no_ problem to get used to you" she told the man who now had a puddle of sweat now at his feet "I can think of a couple thousand ways to get use to you..."

Goku laughed as sweat now dropped down _his_ forehead "Yeah…um…I'm…sure you two will get along great."

"Great! Now let's go" Tristal grabbed Trunks hand and dragged him towards the chamber she'd left open "We've still got A LOT of training to do…bye Goku!"

"Have fun!" Goku waved.

He could swear he saw two horns grow from Tristal's head "We will!" she called back, "Believe me…we will."

AN: So…Tristal drove Piccolo insane, Nicole has a date, Casey's laid down her 'if you hurt my friend I'll kill you' threat to Tien, a little something happening on the Yamcha/Kate front, and…does anyone else besides me think that Goku brings the word 'dense' a whole new meaning? He wouldn't get it if Tristal _jumped_ Trunks…lol! Speaking of dense…for those who _still_ don't understand Tristal's _vague_ hints…she turned Piccolo into a man while the two were attempting to practice her newly found ability to change or alter an object…makes you wonder…what was she going to turn that block into if she turned Piccolo into a man?

Anyways, next chapter…What will Vegeta's reaction be to the news of Nicole's date? Will things go smoothly for the Trunks/Tristal training? Or will she drive him insane too? And will three months be all that's needed to prepare Tristal? If Piccolo didn't warn him about her power will he be prepared to face them?

Will Tien get the courage to make a move on Amy? What did Yamcha mean when he said he knew how Kate could repay him?…don't get sick on me. I'm more into sexual humour rather than the actual sexual act in my stories…mostly. And the big question…where is Cell? Review please!


	7. Chapter 6: Unwanted Appearence

Authors Note: Man…do you have any idea how much of a bitch getting this chapter done was? Not only was it _way_ longer than I expected it to be, but I only got started on it _last night_…man…I was trying the whole week to sit down and do it but things _kept_ coming up, so last night my mom tried chasing me to bed but I was like '_Fuck that! I'm staying up and finishing this chapter! I know I won't get 'The Key' done so I'm at _least_ getting this over with_' what a bitch that my original document got corrupted…pray that won't happen again because I won't be held accountable for what I do to the computer if it happened again…anyways. I was watching Samurai X OVA's (Trust, Betrayal & Reflection which on a personal note are some of the _saddest_ anime's I've ever watched spoiler…when Kenshin died I started crying and was like NOOOO! It's not supposed to end that way! Such a sad ending to such a great man…he didn't deserve to die like that…I don't think.) so this chapter will be somewhat serious. ANYWAYS I'm so proud of myself! I got it done in one night! So…here's the next chapter, hope ya'll like it and review please!

XXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6**

_Unwanted Appearance_

"I can't believe you got a date!" Casey said.

"It's not a big deal" Nicole said.

"Hmph" Vegeta growled from his place at the other side of the table.

Ever since he'd heard the news he felt the need to beat the shit out of something…alas, Kakarrot was gone.

He grumbled louder eating the food Nicole brought back for him.

"So what's his name?" Amy asked holding the now awake Baby Trunks.

"Raider" Nicole replied.

"Raider?" the girls asked.

"What's he going to raid?" Kate laughed,

The four girls cried out when the table suddenly cracked and the window shattered as Vegeta flew off into the night.

All sat there in complete shock "It was something I said?" Kate asked.

XXXXXXXXXX

She flew back and landed a few feet from him, she cried out when her back came in contact with the ground. She then immediately kipped up and grabbed the punch that was coming towards her. She then crouched down and kicked out the legs that held up the arm. He fell back and landed with a grunt, she immediately threw herself over him and pulled out a knife that she held to his throat. "I thought you said no weapons" he said.

She smirked "Well, I'm more inexperienced than you…besides…a little sadamasicism never hurt anyone…metaphorically of course."

He laughed "Okay…are…are you gonna get off of me?"

She smirked "Do you want me to?"

That was a trap. He knew it, so he grabbed her hips and threw her up before jumping to his feet, and taking a defensive position. But before he could decipher her whereabouts he found himself flying towards the house with a terrible pain in his neck. He landed with an 'oof' before blacking out. He heard her words before the world cancelled out on him. "Well…what can I do to a man completely at my mercy?"

XXXXXXXXX

Ahhh peace…peace…it was beautiful, it was wonderful…it was everything he hoped for and more. The birds were chirping, the water was running, the leaves were blowing, the wind was…blowing…he didn't even _care_ about words coming together anymore. He was just happy he was out of that room with…with…_her_. He couldn't even say her name without shuttering…8 months…_8 months_…with the most…the most…there isn't a word in English _or_ Namakien for what exactly that so called 'woman' was and 'bitch' would _never_ cut it. He could feel the anger coming out of him when suddenly something hit him, his eyes shot open and the more he thought about it, the more realization began to hit him. "You bitch…" he spoke to her through the dimensions "You weren't doing it to irritate me, or to drive me away…you didn't chase me out of there so Trunks could train you…_you_ were training_ me_."

He remembered the first day they got in there.

_She looked around and looked back at Piccolo "So this is it? Our home for the next year? Wow…I can see why people don't live long in here…it's a little intimidating."_

"_Mentally it can take a lot for anyone to get through this" Piccolo replied._

_She smirked "I'm not talking about mentally" she told him "Mentally this place is nothing to me…now. If Hanson was playing and bells were ringing every half hour I'd go nuts. But this? Ha! White light and an echo? Please. I was talking about physically intimidating. I can feel the weight on my shoulders, and the air is hott."_

_He smirked "Well the psychological pressure is what I couldn't take."_

"_The great Namekien…admitting defeat" she chuckled "I guess I'll have to sharpen your mind then." _

Anger began to take over him as he remembered her other words '_My great victory_'…her victory…over him. She knew that pressing buttons on Gohan, his race, his friends…or anything war related would be something anyone else had already done. She could tell my looking at him that if she had simply come out and said 'You were a failure to everyone around you when it came to battle' he would see right through her game. He would know she'd be trying to get under his skin and his emotional defences would go up thicker and stronger than before. But if she attacked him through what she saw as the smallest vulnerability then she knew it would chip away at him until he was completely raw…_then_ she'd be able to take those words to him. It wouldn't be meant as something hurtful, or cruel. It would be designed to strengthen what weaknesses _he_ had. Her training for him, she wasn't a quarter as strong as he was, and her power was nowhere near his level. But she knew that Cell would take what he saw as a vulnerability in the fighters and use it against them, using your body would be kind of hard while feeling pity or fear. You would lose your focus and then you would lose the fight.

He shook his head and chuckled. '_I tortured that girl for eight months straight_' he thought to himself '_I took her to her limits 23 hours a day, and 7 days a week…I moulded her body and formed her power into something that brought fear even out of me. The second last week she was there she showed me her power if harnessed the right way could surpass the gods. And she took it. She got out of bed and let herself be beaten to a pulp everyday without (barely) a complaint, or a word about it. Because she knew, she knew what was at risk if she failed, she knew the consequences of slacking off…and she wasn't going to risk losing what she most cherished for a simple bit of pain. Physical pain doesn't last, bruises heal, and scars fade…but to have what is truly in your heart ripped from you, is a wound that would never heal…one that would never fade. Especially if you knew you could do something about it. Yet I let her bring me to my _knees_ in desperation…I failed her training while she surpassed even me in mine._' Why didn't he see this before?

"_Talking to yourself again Pickle?" _

"_You're thinking of Casey again, is the thought of her all that rouses you in the morning?"_

"_So basically what your saying is that…you don't like Casey?"_

_"jeeze Pickle, who knew you'd have such a short temper_

"_Stop thinking about Casey…"_

"_Now you sound like a woman on pms. You don't need to pee do you? Test out the new merchandise?" _

"_Pickle…you look upset. What happened? Had a dream Casey rejected you…for Kami?"_

"_What's wrong Pickle…can't take the heat anymore?"_…Oh yeah. NOW he remembered.

That girl could pull the most mentally stable man apart, and leave him out to dry…if she wanted Cell wouldn't stand a chance against her if she put her mind to it. He'd be at Goku's feet in desperation pleading with the Saiyan to take his pitiful life from him. Cell at his knees…didn't sound too bad. Yet…there was something else, something darker inside of her that plagued her mind like nothing he'd seen, maybe Trunks could help that part of her. It was something he knew no words of wisdom or kicks and punches could take care of…it was a matter of the heart. Something he could not help her with. Yet he would show her one day that she did not get the better of him. "I'll show you Tristal…I'll show you."

"Show her what?" A voice behind him sounded "If I'm lucky it's not something to R-Rated."

He spun around to see Casey standing there. His jaw dropped. _This_ was not the girl he left the day before…or atleast he thought it wasn't. She was more…radient.

"_You don't need to pee do you? Test out the new merchandise?" _His eyes widened and he gulped "Oh no."

Casey's eyes narrowed in confusion "What?"

He then looked up and shook his head "N-nothing. I'm…fine. What did you want?"

She smiled, and could swear she heard him gulp "Actually Goku's been looking for you…or he _was_ until he went home and found out it was lunch and stopped his 10 minute search…I've heard men have a one track mind but he just takes it to a completely different level."

Men…that word had another meaning to him now. Ever since…he shuttered at the memory.

"_Okay" Piccolo told her "Transform this block into anything you want!"_

"_Anything?" She called back "You do realize this only happened once before!"_

"_Just _try_ it!" he told her._

_She took a breath "Fine! Put it down!"_

_He placed it down and then stepped back, this wasn't just about forming her power. The distance showed that, it was to sharpen her targeting and physical power skills. _

_He felt her ki begin to grow, and when he saw she was ready to strike he stepped back and turned to watch the block, but noticed it was knocked over "Tristal!" he called "Don't blast yet!"_

_He then moved to place it upward when he felt the blast come his way, he jumped up and turned to run from it's path but it was too late. The blast hit him straight on. He only heard Tristal scream his name before everything went black._

_He didn't know how long he'd been out he didn't know. All he remembered was waking to Tristal calling for him. "Piccolo! Oh Gods what did I do?" Her voice seemed panicked "Piccolo! Please open your eyes! Come on open you eyes!"_

_He groaned and lazily lifted his eyelids. He heard her grand sigh of relief when he did. She then threw herself on him "Thank Hades you're alright!" she exclaimed "I thought I did something terrible!"_

"_Wh-what happened?" he asked groggily._

_Her anger raised when he asked that question. "I'll tell you what happened!" she raged dropping his head "You jumped in front of my blast! What were you doing! I could've _killed_ you! You do realize that? What were you thinking?" _

"_I told you not to shoot" he replied._

"_Like I could've heard you! You do know I don't have ears like yours!"_

_His eyes widened and he jumped up immediately inspecting everything on his body, making sure his antenna's where still in place, his fangs were intact and his skin was still green. When everything seemed fine he sighed in relief "It was a flunk" he said._

_He could feel her nervousness begin to grow "A-Actually…it wasn't" she replied._

_His eyes narrowed dangerously as he peered at her. "What…do…you…mean…by …that?" he asked slowly._

_She gulped "Well…I was concentrating so hard on changing the block into something besides what it was…that…that I didn't really think about _what_ to change it into."_

"_And?"_

"_And…well…um…you…you have…"_

"_What do I have?" _

_She took a breath before holding out a bottle "Drink this."_

"_I don't need a drink Tristal! I need to know what you've done to me!" _

"_Take a drink and you'll find out!"_

_He growled grabbing the bottle and chugging it. He threw it aside and then looked to her "Okay I've drunk it! What no…" he felt something move in his bowels before a strange sensation overcame his lower abdomin. "What is happening?" he asked himself._

_She cleared her throat nervously "You…you may need a washroom" she told him._

_He looked at her strangely "What do you…"_

_It hit him and the entire dimension rumbled and shook with his scream._

"Piccolo? Are you okay?"

He turned back to Casey standing beside him "Um…yeah" he replied "I was just thinking."

"From what I've heard that's your strong point."

"Not from being with Tristal in that room for eight months."

Casey laughed "Don't beat yourself up over that" she laughed "Tristal once convinced a Priest he was a Satanist…of course I don't remember what for…but…She likes to play around with people…especially if she likes them."

"The thought of Tristal liking me is scary."

"Well she probably sees you for what others don't" Casey said sitting beside him "So, are you going to talk to Goku?"

Piccolo growled "I feel I may ring the saiyan's neck if I get near him."

Casey laughed "The world will morn his death after finding laughter in his expression" she said.

Piccolo watched her laugh and found it contagious as he chuckled along side here…wait. Why was he laughing? Normally he would be dead serious.

But he found himself…joking…with Casey.

She finished laughing before looking at her watch "Well, sorry to fly away on you, but Nicole has a date, and we all have to convince Vegeta not to kill him when he comes to pick her up tomorrow. Not that he'll admit that's what he wants to do until the guy actually gets to the house. If you feel like some non-violent…well…comedic violent entertainment come to Capsule Corp. Plus I'm going into the Time Chamber in a few hours and I have to prepare."

He nodded and she began to fly away. "When did she learn to fly?" he asked himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_20 minutes later…_

"Aww come on Vegeta" Kate smiled "Stop being such a party pooper."  
"Leave me be woman" Vegeta growled.

The girls sitting around the table gave knowing looks to each other, other than the girl sitting beside Vegeta who looked like she wanted to crawl under the table and die. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea" she said "I…I just want to sleep…it is pretty late."

Vegeta's ears perked up at that "Well…if the child doesn't wish to go, then we should not force her."

"Don't be silly" Kate spoke up "She's only have a bit of first date anxiety."

"This boy is ill-equipped to be a mate" Vegeta spoke up harshly.

The girls looked at each other before laughing "Vegeta" Casey laughed "We are unlike your species. We do not marry and bare children to the first man we date. We inspect different and many men for the right one. You have nothing to worry about for Nicole."

Vegeta 'hmphed' he still didn't like the feelings that came to him while Nicole was around. He didn't enjoy his heart sliding out to his sleeve when he saw her, or that it skipped a beat when she smiled at him. He didn't like it…one…little…bit. Yet he found it very uncontrollable. It made no sense. A Saiyan Prince did NOT show such emotion to _anyone_, especially…humans.

He turned his head to her '_But she is not a normal human_' he thought to himself '_She is something else…something…more pure, more innocent…more beautiful than any other human I know…I feel the need to protect her against anything…the need to…to…care…for her_' "Talking to yourself Vegeta?" Amy's voice spoke up.

He turned "Huh?" he asked.

"It's not very surprising that you'd find Nicole's innocents welcoming" Amy went on "I mean, you've been surrounded by men and women who are loud mouthed and overly bold. Even your mate is that way (sorry Bulma), but Nicole. Well…she's different, she unlike the rest of us is a true victim and you can't help but feel for her. Especially since she acts so much like it. Don't be ashamed, no one thinks any thing less of your power, or your pride…if anything it shows your strength as a man to admit you care for her."

Vegeta head snapped to her direction when she began to speak "What witchery are you playing on woman?" he demanded.

"Witchery?" she asked "I was just commenting on what you were saying now."

Everyone in the kitchen went dead silent to the point where you could hear them breathing. "What?" Amy's voice echoed.

Everyone looked to each other before Kate looked to Amy "Sweetie…Vegeta didn't say anything."

Amy's eyes widened "What?"

"He's been sitting there silently for the past five minutes with you staring at him like he was giving some great speech."

"But…but…he was!" Amy said "I heard everything. I swear!"

"My god Amy! You're Telepathic!" Kate said excitedly.

Amy's jaw dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaachooo!"

"That was a big one…that snot landed even further away."

Trunks shivered under the blankets, he felt like he was lying in a tub of ice instead of a huge bed covered in blankets. Tristal sighed taking the thermometer out of his mouth "You know this is your fault right? You insisted on staying out in that storm the other day. And stop trying to get up and train more, you're fevers about to break."

"H-How-w-w d-d-do you know a-a-ab-b-bout this k-k-kind of s-s-s-stuf-f-f-f-f?" he asked through chattering teeth.

She smiled "Well my younger sister and brother were quite prone to getting _every_ sickness one could hear of," she told him "and since my parents were off earning us a better future I had to care for them."

Trunks nodded, yet noticed the gentle look that overcame her eyes when she talked about her family. They'd spend two months together so far, two months that had brought both of them to their limits emotionally and physically. She was something he'd never experienced before, he'd heard and learned that women were puzzles no one was able to solve. But she…was a puzzle that for the life of him he could not understand even in the slightest fraction. One moment she was giddy and smart, the next she was serious and indifferent. She would spout seductive remarks at him one second, and philosophies moments after. Her attitude changed like the winds…and it haunted him.

Everything about her haunted him, his nights were filled with dreams about her smile and her laughter, her words and her anger, her determination and her power…her great power.

It was overwhelming, it brought him to his knees mentally. It brought shutters of fear to his heart to know that if she wished she could incinerate him with her thoughts. He'd seen the great Phoenix that she kept in her spirit, a bird of legend made from the fire in one's heart…hers is blue…normally the legendary bird that rose from fire is orange and red…but hers. Hers was blue. Why? It was a thought that plagued him, a thought that kept him questioning. He knew that turning such a radiant power to a dimming light meant that there was something dark in her heart, something she did not let anyone else see, or know of…but he knew. Piccolo probably did to, he knew the Namekien could sense something else inside her. Perhaps he could help her with that…somehow.

She turned to him and placed her hand on his forehead "Well, it looks like…"

Suddenly a shock overcame his body and she pulled her hand back "Ooops!" she jumped up "Did…did I hurt you?"

"No" he replied.

"I'm sorry" she said "I still haven't learned all my limits…"

Trunks suddenly sat up, and inspected himself. His sweating had stopped, the cold was replaces by overwhelming warmth, his hands were no longer pasty and pale. They'd returned to their regular color…and the feeling of nausea had disappeared…he'd been healed.

"Trunks?"

He looked up to see her standing there watching him cautiously "You…you healed me" he said.

Her eyes widened "What?"

He moved the blankets out of the way and stood up, the dizziness was completely gone. "I'm healed."

"I…I…I can…heal people?" she asked.

He was still inspecting himself "Obviously."

"Wow…man I kick ass" she said proudly "And not just yours."

Trunks laughed but stopped at her last comment "You can't beat me that bad."

"Please, I practically knock you out each time."

"Well let's see about that right now."

She smirked "I'm all yours."

Usually a blush would overcome him but he was surprised to find a smirk on his face.

_A few days later…_

"Well, there goes my bed…"

Her hands were over her mouth in shock. They'd been fighting for 10 hours straight and now she's blown up half of the house. "I'm sorry" she said, her hands then fell and her frown turned to a smirk "I guess you're going to have to sleep with me now."

He fell on his side, "What?" he asked scrambling away from her.

She laughed "Will you calm down? I'm not going to jump you."

He stood up, and turned towards her. She stepped back in surprise at his eyes…these eyes…these eyes weren't the one's she'd always seen in him. These…these weren't Trunks' eyes. "Trunks?"

He took a step towards her, and she took one back.

It had been six days since she'd healed him, and now did she not overtake his thoughts, but now his very being yearned for her. He remembered her words the first day they started training. _"Well…now that we're alone together let's just hope we don't fall in love to fast!" _

Of course at that time she'd been joking...now those words had new meanings to him. "Tristal" he said walking up to her and taking her hand.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

He stepped up to her and looked into his eyes. "Stop playing games" he told her.

"Games?" she asked pulling her hand back "What games?"

"the way you talk" he said "The way you move, the words you speak. They're all aimed at one thing…for a woman so bold you are not so straight forward. So I will be for you."

Confusion was apparent in her eyes "What are you talking about?" she asked as the confusion turned to fear.

"I'll show you" he replied.

His arm slipped around her waist and her pulled her to his chest, by now she looked like she was trying her best not to run as far from him as possible. But he wouldn't allow it, he held her fast and then leaned down to take her lips with his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was cold. Very cold, cold and dark…but of course. It was after all night, then why did the full moonlight that brightened the world around him, dim when it touch him? And why did the girls complain about the night being too warm when it brought chills to his skin? Perhaps something was coming…then he'd sense it…wouldn't he? He huffed, how pathetic. His thoughts had been so clouded with Nicole that he wouldn't of noticed if anyone would've been there. "Vegeta?"

He knew she was there, he'd heard her when she came out of the building and walked up to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well…I was wondering" she sounded like a child "Are…are you…mad at me?"

It was strange, they'd been there only a few days and this girl he'd only met seemed more and more like a daughter to him. He chuckled "No" he replied "Now go inside and get some sleep."

She nodded "It's just…you seemed so upset before."

"I'm only upset at those feeble minded girls inside" Vegeta replied.

She nodded again "Okay…well…good-night."

She turned to leave before he whispered "Good-night."

She began to walk towards the Capsule Corp building, suddenly a menacing laughter could be heard through the yard. A deep, cold, bone chilling laughter that sent chills up Nicoles arms. "Vegeta…so weak to be taken by such a weak girl."

The two jumped back in and spun around in shock to see Cell floating above them "Is she worth your life Vegeta?" Cell asked "If I trade her for you…would you take it?"

Nicole's fear rose as she looked upon the man who killed her family. Killed her town. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was ready to dash away from there.

"Nicole…get back inside now" Vegeta instructed her.

Nicole nodded and moved towards the door, but suddenly she felt herself being lifted and found herself struggling against Cell's arms. "Is this what you want Vegeta?" Cell asked.

Vegeta growled "If I snapped her neck right now…what would you do?"

"Let…her…go."

Cell turned at the voice and saw Amy, and Kate standing there looking like they were going to attack him at anytime. "Well, well, well. Are these your reinforcements?" Cell chuckled "A few little girls? You'll need more than that when I'm finished with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Goku!" Casey said "I have to get back and _pack_ maybe in your world people get off on wearing the _same damn outfit_ every day of their LIFE…but not me! Okay? Now let's go!"

She tried to fly away but Goku caught her "Casey!" He said "If you go now, you'll see your friends and not want to leave…just say for awhile longer."

"Are you out of your _mind_?" Casey asked "You don't think I know what's at stake if I _don't go_? I know that my friends will be shredded if I don't go into that Time Chamber and train with you, so I go willingly…just like Tristal. Now let me go pack, if you're so concerned about me missing my friends that you can go ahead and chase them away from Capsule Corp but I'm _going_ to the city."

Goku scratched his head nervously "Actually that's not such a bad idea!" he chuckled with sweat coming down his forehead "I…I didn't even think about that one!"

Casey looked him over…he was acting weird…suspicious…why? "What are you hiding from me Goku Son?" she asked.

He jumped back and the sweat poured like rain "What? Nothing! I'm not hiding anything!"

She took a step towards him and he took one back "I know you're hiding something from me Goku" she said "You're trying to keep me away from Capsule Corp, and I will take any necessary steps to make sure I'm not screwed."

Goku shook his head "N-Nothing's going on! I swear!"  
Somehow he found himself on the ground with Casey above him holding him by his collar "You're going to tell me and you're going to tell me _NOW_" she said reaching into her jacket "If I have to do this…then so shall it be…"

His eyes widened as she pulled out a capped needle and held it to his face "I carry this around...just in case" she told him sinicely.

Goku screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Put her down now Cell!" Kate demanded.

"And if I don't?" Cell asked "What will you do? Attack me with hairspray?"

Nicole struggled frantically against his arms, panic was coursing through her veins and the only thought that was in her mind was to get away from this monster. "Please…please" she whimpered.

Cell laughed at her futal antics "It's useless to try escape" he told her.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she clawed at his arms, she reeked of fear, everyone could feel it, and Vegeta could _see_ it. The moment Cell grabbed Nicole his heart stopped and he began to feel anger seep through his veins, the thought of him just standing there and letting Cell kill Nicole made his stomach turn. Cell turned and gave Vegeta a cocky look, almost as if he had power over the Saiyan. "So what should I do?" he asked "Kill the girl? Then all of you?"

Kate sneered at him "Such a pathetic warrior you are!" she called "Using a woman who for the life of her can't fight against you. What a pitiful legacy…to know that you won this war by using those who are weaker than you and unable to take on true fighters."

Cells anger was obvious as he turned to the two girls standing behind him "You would do well to keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your life" he told them.

Kate growled at him "Such a powerful entity…killing innocent women…you're going to meet your end…this just shows how weak you are."

Cell turned fully towards her and landed before her. He then held out Nicole within an arms reach of Kate "Is this what you want girl?" he asked.

He then squeezed his hand harder, and Nicole cried out in pain.

Suddenly before Cell could decipher what was happening, he heard a angry growl behind him, then felt a flash as he was thrown into the nearest tree. He landed hard on his back and the wind escaped from his lungs. He looked up in surprise to see that Nicole was no longer in his arms, instead she was on the ground with a very large, very angry, and now _very_ powerful Saiyan shielding her from his view. He jumped up with a smirk "Well" he said "Such power, such anger…I can see it seeping from you. Show me your power Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled then dove for Cell. "You will pay for what you've done Cell!" he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I love cliff hangers…just not when I'm reading them…man…Mona was right I _am_ a hypocrit…oh well. At least I'm willing to admit it.

Well let's hope I get the next chapter done so you can see what happens on Nicole's date, if Vegeta beats Cell, and what happens between Tristal and Trunks.

Later!


	8. Chapter 7: To Protect The Ones You Love

Author's Note: Well here we go, another week, another chapter, more reviews! Keep it up and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Protect The Ones You Love

Vegeta charged Cell and began throwing punches and kicks that the Perfect fighter found he could not block. He was soon thrown to the ground and felt Vegeta's power come full throttle, pain seered through his body. '_So he truly cares for the girl_' Cell thought to himself '_Perhaps she is not the button to push. If I don't get out of here he will kill me!_'

He then looked up to see Vegeta had raised his hands above his head and was forming a energy blast in his hands. In a moment of clarity Cell quickly lifted his hands and flashed Vegeta as he could not bring out the power to blast the furious Saiyan off. Vegeta fell back and rubbed his eyes to try get back what he could of his sight. When he did however he found Cell and every trace of him had left. Looking around and making sure that the engineered fighter was nowhere insight he then turned to see Nicole lying several feet away on the other side of the yard. Kate and Amy were by the door in complete shock at the display of power Vegeta had shown. Neither could even bring themselves to _think_ let alone move.

Vegeta ran over and picked Nicole up in his arms "Nicole?" he asked.

She moaned, her voice cracking "V-Vegeta?" she rasped.

He let a small sigh out in relief before composing himself and not letting on that he was truly afraid she may have been seriously hurt. "I'm going to get you help" he told her.

He picked her limp body off the ground and turned towards the city to fly off into the light of the dawn.

Kate and Amy still stood there in complete shock, now that Vegeta had so boldly shown concern for anyone but Bulma and Trunks.

"Wow…what did you do to him?" they heard a voice say "It's only been a day, or in my time a year and he's all over her…paternally anyways."

They both froze and turned at the sound of the voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo had felt her power the moment she'd come out from the alternate dimension. And even though it had only been a few hours since he'd taken his dramatic leave…he had to see. He had to see for himself if she truly had reached the potential he knew she had…and if she was able to control it. "If she is able to control the power within herself" he said "Cell won't last two minutes…she may be our only hope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey stopped immediately when she felt a strange energy. "What's that?" she asked "Hey Goku do you!"

She looked down at Goku who she was currently dragging behind her, his face was completely white and he looked like a child who had just witnessed their parents being eaten by the boogey man. She rolled her eyes "You're about to take on a man who can eviscerate you within seconds yet a small piece of metal you can snap in a moment brings you to _this_" she shook her head "I can't believe _your_ going to be this world's savior."

Only a whine could be heard from him while Casey tried to decipher what the energy was. "It's familiar…but…different" she told herself.

Suddenly Piccolo whipped by them, she knew at this point it was something big. So she grabbed Goku's hand once again and proceeded to drag him towards the energy point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy and Kate stood silent with their jaws on the ground. Their eyes were bulged out of their heads "T-T-Tristal?" Amy asked.

"It…it can't be" Kate went on.

Tristal's smirk grew as she peered at the girls who she hadn't seen in a full year, they looked the same…like they were supposed to. And were defiantly a sight for her _very_ sore eyes.

Kate couldn't believe this was her friend she looked so…different…older…and rougher. Her hair that had once hit just below her shoulders were now at her knees and pulled into a high pony tail, her skin was a lot paler than the day before, her muscled were larger, she seemed taller and now almost reached Trunk's eyelevel. Her regular clothes were now replaced by Saiyan Battle Attire, very familiar to the others only hers were obviously designed for a woman covering her chest and forming into a skirt, along with white boots of the same design only reaching her knees and heeled…which _may_ have been the adding factor to her height. But looking into her eyes Kate could tell that only her appearance had changed. Her eyes still told the world of her confidence, and rationality…they still made Kate feel like she was below Tristal…she always did have that effect on people…maybe that's why Piccolo gave up on her.

Tristal smirked "So…" she said "Looks like things have been getting _very_ interesting around here…I can smell Tien and Yamcha over you two."

Their faces suddenly looked very much like tomatoes at the mention of the two names. Amy then quickly recovered and gave a weary eye to the two warriors in front of her. "Why are you two so close?" she asked.

Kate noticed and she felt the evil rise within her "Yeah…what's with the distance? You two lovers now? What exactly did your training consist of anyways?"

Trunks had found the ground extremely interesting by now and Tristal had lost her smirk. "So you screwed Trunks? That's my girl!"

They all turned to look up at Casey, who was now floating above them. She dropped the traumatized Goku beside the others and smirked at the two "So…finally got your hands on him…Trunks…you're the man. I've never seen Tristal taken my _anyone_ before. But I have only one question, exactly what does nine hours equal to in that dimension?"

Trunks looked like he wanted to drop dead, but Tristal was up for the obvious challenge Casey was emmiting. "Please girl…you know…"

"So you've come back."

They all turned to see Piccolo leaning against the nearest tree in his usual stoic solid stance. Tristals' smirk grew "Pickle…you missed me?"

Piccolo grunted "I only wanted to see if a presumption was true."

"Oh…so you did miss me…how thoughtful. I thought that after all that happened between us you'd still be angry" she told him "But I can now see the deep rooted love you have for me is too much…"

Piccolo looked like he wanted to kill her '_I should have just _stayed away' he thought to himself.

Normally this would be the time Kate or Amy would intervine but the words Tristal had uttered left both of them completely speechless…for at least a moment. "_You slept with Piccolo_!" both of them screamed.

Tristal's head snapped to the side and her jaw hit the ground, Trunks landed sideways on the ground with a completely shocked look on his face, Piccolo turned completely white and his jaw also hit the ground, Goku immediately snapped up and was looking at them like they were a new species of chicken.

Everyone was completely silent before a small chuckle could be heard, they all turned to Tristal who's shoulder's were shaking, before her head flew up followed by her hair and laughter rang though the street they were on, she was laughing so hard she fell to one knee and couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs. She clutched her stomach and continued to laugh while the others just stared at her in confusion, yet Piccolo remained in the same position he'd been the whole time.

"You…you…you think…that…that…that…we'd…him and I…me and him!" she couldn't' hold back the laugh "My stomach!...hahaha! That's a good one!...Me and Pickle….screwing!..." she then immediately straightened out with only a smirk on her face "Please woman, what would I have to work with…well…for the first part of the year anyways."

Piccolo turned and glared at her. She cleared her throat "No…Piccolo and I did not engage in any sexual activities while training…Trunks…well I'll talk you all about that later. But…please, as if I'd go for Pickle."

Piccolo growled at her before turning and flying off. Everyone then took a deep breath, and Trunks got up.

"So how did it go?" Kate asked "Casey's next."

Tristal nodded "I know. And Case, let me tell you. You'd better be serious about this or you won't last a month."

Casey (who'd floated down by now) nodded "I know, I've been trying to prepare myself for it but how do you prepare not being around the people you've known your whole life?"

"It's more than that" Tristal replied "It's 23 hour days, seven day's a week. Bringing your energy, your body and your mental stability to the brink and back. Don't worry about us, after all it's only a day, just think about what you'd do to protect your friends. That's what brought on my determination. I was willing to die trying to protect you girls, you have to think like that Casey."

Casey nodded "Alright…now are you going to tell us about Piccolo and Trunks?"

"Apparently Piccolo is going to help train Casey now since he didn't make it through with you" Kate informed her friend "What did you do to him? Goku stopped by before he went to look for Casey and he said Piccolo was a wreck."

Tristal smirked "Well…let's just say I've seen Piccolo in positions no man, woman, or namek would ever see him in" she told them.

Amy and Kate shook their heads, but Casey had only one question. "What did you mean when you said for the first part of the year he had nothing for you to work with?"

Tristal stopped as the thought came to her mind, she only turned with a nervous smile and sweat dropping down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku walked up to Trunks "So I hope it was constructive" he smiled "She's quite a woman isn't she?"

Trunks turned and chuckled lightly. "That she is Goku…that she is."

"Why don't you tell me about your training?" Goku asked.

Trunks opened his mouth to answer when another voice interrupted them. "Oh Trunks!"

He turned to see his mother standing there in her robe, with her hands on her hips "You look absolutely ragged!" she exclaimed "You must come inside and get some sleep while I clean your clothes! And Goku! ChiChi called, you're to go home right now! She sounded angry."

Goku thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers "Oh yeah! She asked me to get her some milk…"

Trunks placed his hand on Goku's shoulder "Good luck Goku" he said "I'll see you next week."

Goku laughed nervously scratching the back of his head "Come on Trunks" he chuckled "ChiChi's not _that_ mad!"

He then waved and flew off.

Trunks then turned to the light above them and looked to see Tristal standing by the window with the other girls crowded around her their mouths moving at fast paces, most likely asking what happened between the two of them. He sighed and shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She pulled away as hard as she could and landed on the ground. Trunks looked down at her with a shocked look on his face "Tristal?" he asked._

_She growled and threw a blast at him "How _dare_ you!" she exclaimed. _

_Trunks shocked look turned to confusion before he dodged her attack "What?" he asked._

"_No one touches me without my permission!" she told him before she threw another blast._

_He dodged it before turning again to see her flying away, he felt the need to beat the shit out of himself. What the hell happened! Why did he do that? Normally he would never do something so bold. He would never make such a move on Tristal…and even so it would never be a straight out _kiss

_Yet if anything her reaction _did_ surprise him. She had been flirting with him non-stop since they met, and everytime she said something it was directed to the fact that she wanted him. It wasn't hard for him to decipher that, he wasn't the most brilliant man when it came to women or their feelings, but he wasn't _completely_ women incompetent._

_He watched her fly away before he felt a strange energy and looked down to see small puddles of blue glowing on the ground. He kneeled down and examined them "Are these…tears?" he thought to himself._

_He then looked up at her retreating form "Her tears?" _

_Her reached down to feel one but when it came in contact with his hand he pulled back in pain. "It burns!" he exclaimed "It's…it's like liquid fire!"_

_He rubbed his finger before looking down at the tears and noticed the tears were burning the ground around them, "What is she?" he asked himself._

_She rubbed her shoulders to shake the burning feeling of his hands against her, subconsiouncly her hands reached up to rub her lips that she swore she could still feel his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and felt herself still shaking, nothing had surprised her more when he kissed her. It was the last thing she ever expected of Trunks, and something anyone who ever knew him or knew _of_ him wouldn't ever think he would do. This was after all...Trunks. Shy, reserved, Trunks. The Trunks who blushed when his _mother_ said anything romance related or sly. She smiled…why did she black out? Why did she push him away…what…the…_HELL_…was wrong with her? The man she'd wanted since she got here and worked hard to try seduce finally gave in…and she BLACKED OUT ON HIM! She slapped her head "I'm a moron! Now I know exactly what he'll be like…he'll train me, and he'll talk to me…but out of respect he'll act like it never happened…now I'm going to have to make the move…well! This is just…what a piss off! I always fuck it up!" _

_She heard a slight chuckle behind her and froze before a voice accompanied the laugh "Do you always talk to yourself like this?" he asked._

_She twirled around to see Trunks standing there at the door with a smile on his face. "Only when I've made a complete fool out of myself" she replied lightly blushing._

_He couldn't help but feel all his usual insecurities fade away when he was around her, he felt…playful. Like a kid on the playground with his first crush…man that sounded cheesy, but…it was true. She truly brought out a part of him not even he knew he had. He looked her over before returning to her eyes and gave a fake shocked look "Is the great Tristal blushing? I didn't know you had that shade of face."_

_A shocked look overcame her face before she turned to the mirror to see she was indeed blushing. 'What is this?' she asked herself 'I don't blush! I haven't blushed since I was six! And that was because I walked in on my mom and dad!...not a memory I want to remember at this point.' She shook her head looking at Trunks "What do you want?" she asked._

"_Well I was going to try talking to you about what happened" Trunks replied._

_She laughed "Well...I guess you deserve that…I did kind of freak out."_

"_Is there a reason for that?" Trunks asked._

_She sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down "I guess I've always been kind of reserved about who I let into my personal circle, and I've dated but I've just never let anyone get too close."_

_He nodded "I'm sorry."_

_She smiled "It's okay…it was…nice."_

"_Nice?" he asked, he couldn't help but feel his confidence on the subject slip._

_She looked up at him "You've never had a girlfriend have you?" she asked._

_He shook his head "I've never had time…plus in my world…there isn't much of a choice." _

"_You don't see a lot of girls?" _

"_Not really, after the androids attacked people don't get to see a lot of each other, except maybe for their family."_

_She nodded, what a sad existence to grow up in. To live day to day in fear of dying if you go outside. Like living in the apocalypse…which is exactly what that was…_

"_Well" his voice interrupted her thoughts "I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I offended you."_

_Her head shot up to see him walking out and her mind began to fight against itself. 'Go after him you idiot! He made the move! He wants you! When will you ever meet anyone like him?' 'Stay here! This isn't about romance or finding someone to love. It's about fighting Cell to save the world, to save your friends! Forget about this whole situation and finish your training!' 'That's ludacris! What better way to find a reason to train then to have someone else to fight for!' 'He'll distract you from training, you know that if you make this move every session will end up as a makeout one! Besides, he's from the future! Won't he be going back there once he's finished?' Realization hit her…who ever that was, was right. After this Trunks would be leaving, he would go back to his time in his time machine and if she started a relationship with him it would only be harder for him to leave…and her. But what if she never went home? After all…doesn't he come back once more after destroying the Androids in his own world? What if by then she gets the answer as to what's going to happen to her and her friends? What if they never go home? But even then, if they do get the chance to go home…what was there for her to return to? She had no family, no job, no ties…the only things she had were a house, a car and a load of money that for the life of her couldn't buy happiness. They were all left to her…after…she shook her head. That wasn't the issue here, the issue was…Trunks._

_She looked up 'Do I follow what I believe in my heart?' she asked herself 'Or do I forget everything including him?' It's not like…something else hit her…it's not like…he'd take her back with him if she asked…would he?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Alright! If you're not going tell us about what happened at least tell us about the training" Casey said "Was it hard?"

Tristal nodded her head and felt all the pain come back when she thought about it "Believe me girl, this is something you'll never forget" she told her "The first two months are the hardest, especially since we're out of shape."

"How bad?" Amy asked.

"It's a constant puke fest, along with sicknesses, fatigue, and complete loss of energy" Tristal said "It's not a walk in the park just because Goku and Pickle are our friends. Pickle is probably the hardest trainer I've ever had, he makes Mrs. Kagney look like Mr. Jones."

The two nodded remembering each of their childhood gym teachers, "He accepts nothing less than the best you can do" Tristal went on "You wake up, eat, train, eat, train, then throw up what you've eaten for the day…that's pretty much what it was like. And the only break you get is when you pass out from exauhstion, and that's only for a few minutes."

Each of the girls had horrified looks on their face. Tristal laughed at them "Yeah…don't take Pickle lightly, or Goku. I know he's probably the universes nicest guy, but something tells me he's a drill sergeant when it comes to training" she turned to Casey "It's like that like I said for the first two months, but after that it should be alright, by then your entire body will get used to the abuse and it won't be so hard. Not that it won't be hard."

Casey nodded. Tristal turned "I'll tell you girls all about it later, right now you look like you've all been up all night, so let's get some sleep."

The girls nodded and obediently followed her instructions. Tristal stopped Casey and waited for the others to leave before she began. "Casey" she said "Unfortunately you'll have to learn about it yourself. There's nothing I can say that will get you ready for the experience, you just have to keep yourself strong and when you feel like you can't take anymore, remember that this world is not only counting on these men to save them…but us as well. We have the power to help stop Cell."

"But…Gohan…"

"I know Gohan is the one that's going to kill Cell, but remember it's going to be at the cost of two men we both care for, now we can stop that."

Casey nodded "I'll remember that."

"And the loneliness will get to you too, having only two men in there that you've known only for under a week won't help. But you have to stay strong."

Casey nodded again "I understand. I'll be strong…for all of you."

Tristal then walked to the door before turning once again "Nothing happens without a reason Casey, God gave us this earth, it's our duty to protect it."

She then walked out.

Casey watched the door for the longest time before she turned to the window. She was startled to see Piccolo outside, leaning against a tree, looking up at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later that day…_

"I can't believe she went in without saying good-bye!" Tristal slammed her hand on the table.

The other occupants jumped as the table did, except for Vegeta who only growled at the girl for almost spilling his soup "Silence woman" he said "She didn't wish to cause a big commotion for one simple day."

"A day for us Veggie" Tristal said "A year for her!...Forget it, someone like you would never understand, the only ones that like you are Nicole, Bulma and Trunks."

Vegeta growled again, Amy then turned to glare at Tristal "Tristal! Did you leave your manners in that room?" she sked "Stop being so mean to Vegeta?"

"Please he's a complete asshole!"

"And you're not a bitch?"

Tristal turned to Kate, and smirked "Touche" she replied sitting down.

The others laughed.

Trunks turned to Tristal "Casey really missed you while you were gone" he said.

She smiled "Yeah…I really missed her too."

Kate laughed "Those two are bonded by the hip. It must've killed you that you had to be apart from her that long. And picking on Piccolo alone."

Tristal laughed "Well, picking on Pickle was fun, but it would've been better had she been there. By the way this is great food!"

"You cooked it" Amy replied.

"I'm not talking about the cooking, although it is pretty damn good if I do say so myself" Tristal said with her head inflating "I'm talking about the actual _food_ man, with only rice and water in that place it only added to the harshness of that place."

"You were being weak" Vegeta told her.

"Well excuse us if we grew up in a (somewhat) peaceful world" Tristal snapped "But in our world you're not required by birth to begin training the day after you're born."

"Sound's nice" Trunks said.

Kate nodded "It's okay, but there's no such thing as the perfect world. Ours has it's problems, I mean there's no huge bug trying to destroy it. But it is in danger of being destroyed by it's own inhabitants."

Vegeta grunted again "Humans."

Amy chuckled "Now, now Vegeta. Don't be so mean."

"He can't help it" Tristal spoke up "The only language he speaks is 'asshole'."

Kate choked on her food for a minute before she swallowed it and started laughing "That was a good one!" she said.

Vegeta shot her a glare and smirked when she stopped immediately. "Hey!" Tristal said "I haven't seen Nicole…where is she?"

"She's upstairs talking to Bulma" Amy said "she has a date tonight and since Bulma heard about it she's been giving all sorts of dating advice."

Vegeta grunted grumpily earning him a smirk from Tristal. "So, Nicole has a date?" Tristal thought aloud "Well, I think it's good for her. It will take her mind of what happened. Hopefully he's not an asshole, if he is I'll just have to castrate him alive and put it next to all my other trophies."

This time Trunks choked on his food, and began coughing up a lung. Tristal turned "Oh don't worry Trunks, I only have about five."

"Two from me, one from Casey, Kate likes to keep her own and two for herself" Amy stated nonchalantly.

"Casey?" Kate asked "It though…"

"Dave…"

"Oh yeah…that was funny."

The three girls began laughing earning surprised and shocked looks from the other two at the table. Tristal sobered up when she felt two separate energies coming "Hey!" she said "Tien and Yamcha are here! Coming to woo their women I guess."

The girls blushed before Tristal got up "Well, I'm going to head out. I'll be back in a few hours, before Nicole heads out on her date."

She then walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey cried out in pain as she landed roughly on the ground, before growling and jumping towards the hand that hit her. It again swung and she landed in the same place.

"Piccolo, give her a break" a voice registered in her mind "We've been at this for 20 hours straight with no breaks."

"Cell will not give any breaks" another deep voice replied "She must be ready."

"We have plenty of time."

"We only have a year in which to train her!"

"I think you're just taking your aggression you have towards Tristal out on her. You think that if you give her a break she will come up with some remark and take you down pridewise."

When she heard that all her energy came back in a wave of anger. The two above her suddenly were hit by a large ball of fire, both floated in shock compleltly black.

Casey flew up and grabbed Piccolo by the collar "Do I look like Tristal to you?" she asked "I'll have you know that Tristal's area of expertise is psychological warfare while I simply want to fight! I don't have bold remarks, and sexual anactodes for everyone! I just simply want to kill that bastard that killed Nicole's family and protect my friends! So don't you dare compare me to her! I don't know what happened between you two but I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being compared to her!"

She then threw him down and flew away.

Goku and Piccolo just stood and stared at her retreating form. Goku scratched his head on confusion "What was that about?" he asked.

Piccolo turned to his friend before turning back "It seems as though she has many secrets and feelings we do not know of. Sometimes the most honest people are those who deceive us the best."

Goku nodded as if understanding "Oh!...okay…yeah…"

Piccolo rolled his eyes before turning to her retreating form. What was she hiding?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tien looked over Tristal carefully. She sure had changed…everything but her eyes, he almost didn't recognize her when he first saw her again, but the moment he peered into her eyes and heard her voice he knew it was her. She'd acted like she wasn't even gone for a year, her remarks still got under everyone's skin…especially Vegeta who growled at her every time she said something to him. His attention then turned to Amy, she was sitting talking to Tristal, it still confused him that he held such strong feelings for her, perhaps he would ask someone about it? Yamcha? He was an idiot. Goku? Even if he could answer Goku wouldn't be back until tommorow, as would Piccolo but both weren't exactly experts. Bulma? She would tell the world. Tristal? She would tell Amy. Kate? Perhaps a last resort. Casey? She was in the Time Chamber. Who else was there.

Suddenly Trunks walked into the room, Tien then noticed his eyes automatically went to Tristal, as did hers, they shared a brief moment before he went to sit by his father who was growling over Nicole's date that was in a few hours.

Tien looked from Tristal to Trunks, he knew something happened between them. Kate seemed to be suspicious as well. But between their looks and distance they kept from each other they seemed to be fooling Vegeta and the others.

Or perhaps everyone else was just caught too much up in their minds to notice that the two couldn't keep their eyes on each other. He smirked, there was no doubt in his mind that is Tristal wanted Trunks his seduction would be nothing short of simple for her. But Trunks…he was another story. A thought then entered his mind, perhaps the two could help each other. After all, Trunks was the son of Bulma Briefs. The woman most likely gave him pointers that he didn't really find useful until now, and Tien needed someone just as clueless as himself to talk to.

"Hey Trunks" he called.

Trunks looked up from his father's grumblings to Tien "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Trunks nodded "Sure."

A slight glance to Tristal and Trunks got up to follow him into the kitchen. "What is it?" Trunks asked going to fridge for a bottle of water.

Tien made sure there was no one around before he turned to Trunks "I know about you and Tristal."

Trunks spit out his water and began coughing, once settle down he looked to Tien with wide eyes "What?" he asked.

Tien smirked "Don't think you're fooling _me_ with the distance between you two. I wsee the looks you two give each other."

Trunks took another drink before he sighed and put down the water. "Well..if it's not fooling you, why is it fooling us?"

A confused look over came his face "What?" he asked.

Trunks shook his head remembering.

_She stood over him with a glare intended for death. Her foot tapped impatiently "Why are you holding back?" she asked "You do realize that if _you_ were to truly let it all out you could get to an entirely new level right?"_

_Trunks looked up at her "I told you, I can't go to my full power because if I do then even though I'll be stronger my speed will fade."_

"_I'm not talking about that!" she replied "Everytime you come at me you hesitate! What is it with you lately? Do you think if you tap me then I'll break down like some vase? I'll have you know I am completely capable of caring for myself and I've taken a lot more punches and blasts than that okay now stop treating me like…"_

_She stopped, and a clarity hit her eyes "Like what?" Trunks asked._

_She turned down to glare at him "I get it now."_

"_Get what?" Trunks asked._

_She sighed and sat down beside him "Trunks…are you trying to take it easy on me because you don't want to hurt me?" _

_Trunks' head went back out of surprise. "What?" he asked._

_She shook her head "This is why I wanted to wait until at least now to begin a relationship with you" she said "I knew you wouldn't want to hurt me if we were dating."_

_Confusion still wondered around Trunks mind before it hit him "You think that because we're together I'm trying to hold back?" he asked._

"_Aren't you?" she turned "I mean, two months ago we went at it like two kids fighting over the last scoop of ice cream (Hmmm…ice cream…)…Ahem! Now you're just slowing down! Why?"_

_Trunks shook his head "Don't you think it's because maybe you surpassed me?" _

"_I know I've surpassed you Trunks but you're still holding back and I want you to stop!" _

"_Tristal, it's not that…"_

"_Then what? Did you suddenly forget how much power you had? Is your energy being sucked from you at night? What is it?"_

_He growled "You've surpassed me, I can't give you much if every fight will end the same."_

"_Please! You're full of shit!"_

_He looked up at her in shock "What?" he asked._

"_Tell me! Why are you not fighting me?" _

_He shook his head. Her eyes narrowed and she formed a energy ball and threw it at him. He dodged it "Fight me!" she demanded forming another ball to throw at him. _

_He dodged it again "Fight me!" she told him._

_He flew upwards, and she met him then started attacking him, he dodged and blocked her attacks the best he could until she caught him off guard and hit him to the ground, she followed him and still attacked "Fight me!" she screamed._

_He growled again before turning and throwing a fist at her, but stopped before it connected with her face. Her eyes narrowed at him "How can I defend myself against one who will not hesitate to kill me if I'm training with one who refuses to hit me?" _

_Trunks lowered his head "I'm sorry Tristal" he said "I can't…"_

_Another growl escaped her lips and her normally understanding stare were now a disgusted glare "Why?" she asked "Why can't you? Because I'm a girl? Because I'm your girlfriend? Because you don't want to hurt me? Why!"_

_He turned up and met her angry eyes with his own "Because I love you!" he replied._

_Her face turned to complete shock with her mouth slightly open. He stood up and still met her eyes head on "I love you! I can't hurt you…" his head lowered along with his eyes "I just…I just…can't. For the life of me…I can't…"_

_She looked down at him with pity and sadness in her eyes "Trunks" she whispered._

_She turned her back to him "I'm sorry" she said "But I can't be with you if you refuse to protect me."_

_She then flew off._

Trunks shook her head "That was a week before we got out of there" he said "After that she refused to even look at me while we weren't training."

Tien shook his head "You idiot" he said.

Trunks' head shot up "What?" he asked.

"You don't know what she meant?" Tien asked "Trunks, you can't protect her at all times. By teaching her how to protect herself would be the best way you could protect her."

Trunks shook his head "I don't understand why I couldn't do it. I mean, I knew that, I knew what she meant. It's just…I don't know."

Tien chuckled "Love can be a tricky thing, and with that woman it's an enigma."

Truks looked to him "For a man who can't meet his own feeling head on you sure know a lot."

Tien stepped back "What?" he asked.

Trunks smirked "You're just as lost when it comes to Amy as I am. What you need to do is what I did. I knew Tristal would seduce me until I couldn't take it anymore. So I decided not to wait that long and just went for her, it was probably one of the smartest things I've ever done (granted I fucked it up in the last week and Tristal's nothing like Amy) but still! Just go for it man! Believe me she thinks about you just as much as you think of her."

Tien gave him a strange look "Trunks, she did something to you. You never were this bold before you went into that room."

Trunks chuckled "I think they're all doing something us. Before they came here it was so simple, we train, we fight, we protect. Now we love, we hesitate, and we think more deeply about everything."

Trien nodded "Even Vegeta's changed. You should have been there man, Kate told me that when Vegeta saw Cell was going to kill Nicole he just lost it. He went all out on Cell."

Trunks nodded "That's what Amy told me. It seems like Nicole's brought out a part of my father neither me or my mother could."

"Hope your not jealous."

Trunks laughed at the thought "No, I see the reason he feels so protective about her. I see no reason to be jealous, if it makes my father a better man then all the power to her."

"She has a date tonight, and apparently Vegeta's been growling about it ever since."

They both laughed "I caught that when I was in there" Trunks smiled.

"Well thanks for the advice man, I think I'll take it" Tien said.

Trunks nodded "You too, I need to find some way to talk to Tristal now without her tails."

"They've been apart to her for a year, and to them a day which by the way those girls are is equivillent to a year" Tien told him "I don't think I've seen a group of girls closer, they all lean on each other for something…It makes me worry about Casey and how she's holding up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You must not let your insecurities guide you" Piccolo told her "It is true that Tristal has many talents, and more power than any of us can reach. But you must not give up, you must not let your jealousy of your friend hold you back. I will never be as strong as Goku, or any of the other Saiyans, but that does not mean I cannot fight and I cannot protect my friends."

Casye nodded, "I understand and I'm sorry I freaked out. I've been compared to Tristal in every way since we were children, yet she was always stronger, and faster, and smarter. She once convinced a man that was afraid of water to steal a boat…" she chuckled "She's always been able to get under peoples skin. But I guess it's easier for her to make people focus more on themselves rather than her…so she won't have to face herself."

"But you do that every day" Piccolo told her "And you are strong for it, Tristal has her weaknesses just like everyone else. If you cannot beat her in intelligence, or power. Then beat her in what she hides from others. Contrary to her believe emotion is not something to be ashamed of, and with it perhaps even you can reach her level."

Casey nodded. Then looked back to the white terrain around them '_I will do what I can…to protect those I love_' strangely enough Piccolo's face came to her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Man! This was a long chapter…or maybe it seemed so. In this chapter I tried to give more on Tien and Trunk's confusion of their feelings towards Amy and Tristal…and I think it's funny how they go to each other for advice. Or actually Tien to Trunks, but it helped didn't it? Tien's finally going to make a move on Amy, and Trunks is learning more and more about Tristal…which by the way…if _anyone_ thinks those two moved too fast…THEY WERE IN THE TIME CHAPTER FOR _THREE MONTHS_! I mean come on…that's _way_ slower than Tien/Amy and Yamcha/Kate are taking it…And I think it's cool that Vegeta finally kicked the shit out of Cell! The man has anger management problems that _need_ to be delt with. But that's the best way isn't it? Plus I think he's about to have a mental breakdown so he needs an outlet…and I _know_ I said this chapter would be Nicole's date but I decided against it because the day would go by to fast and we need to know what's going on with Casey.


	9. Chapter 8: To Face Yourself

Authors Note: Blame the Easter Bunny! I swear it was him…him and his evil chocolate! It made me lazy and sit on the couch watching nothing but Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Wolf's Rain, Rurouni Kenshin and X-Men all week! Curse his chocolate eggs! And goodie baskets! LOL, alright, sorry for the delay but at least I got it out. Now in this chapter, we get more of an insight to Casey and Nicole get's ready for her date…let's just pray _that_ chapter is ready by next Monday…

Chapter 8

To Face Yourself

She chewed her lip nervously looking over the dress in front of her. Bulma laughed at her face "Well what do you think?" she asked.

"It's…it's a little…revealing" Nicole replied.

Bulma looked over the short red dress "I suppose you're right" she said "Something conservative but not too old lady like…hmmm."

She dug through her closet once again and then pulled out a blue sundress "How about this?" she asked "It looks as thought it would fit you perfectly."

She smiled looking over the dress, not to short, not too long, buttoned down the front, designed like a water colour painting with white flowers all over it. It looked perfect for her "Where did you get that?" she asked.

Bulma laughed "My father bought it for me" she replied.

Nicole stood up and took it "Thank you."

"Not a problem" Bulma told her "Why don't we get started on makeup now?"

The nervous chew was back. "Um…okay…but…not…not too much."

Bulma laughed "Oh come on Nicole…'less is more' is my motto!"

She then dragged Nicole to her dresser, plopped her down and clicked a button by her mirror and the mirror extended before flipping to reveal an almost entire wall of different makeup. "Shall we begin?" Bulma asked.

Nicole gulped.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Casey flew back, but threw her body back and did a flip before landing on her feet then threw a blast. Another blast came her way, she dodged it before disappearing before reappearing behind the one who threw the blast and kicking him in the back of his head.

Goku flew forward and tumbled on the ground before jumping to his feet and physically attacking the girl.

Casey dodged every punch while throwing her own and trying to land kicks. She felt energy behind her and quickly jumped up allowing the blast to hit Goku before disappearing again and attacking the other enemy. Piccolo grabbed her hands before head butting her, she flipped and kicked him in the face, he let go of her hands and stumbled back before she flew into him again, a blast hit the ground beside the two throwing them both back. Piccolo was the first one up, he attacked Goku.

Casey jumped to her feet and jumped on Piccolo's back then grabbed his antenna's. He cried out in pain and tried to throw her off, but found her hooked to him like his clothes, she wouldn't let go. He struggled for awhile before growling and reaching over his head and slamming her on the ground following suit, she let go of his antenna's before grabbing his arm and dragging her down with her, they landed with Piccolo above her. She struggled for a minute to try bump him off, when he didn't move she relaxed in defeat and stuck her lip out in a pout. "You win" she mumbled.

She waited for him to get up and allow her to follow but when he didn't move confusion ran through her veins, she looked up and saw that he was staring right through her, almost as if he was trying to read her thoughts. He had the strangest expression on his face, it was something indescribable…unlike anything she'd ever seen. "Piccolo?" she asked.

He didn't respond, just remained the same, like a statue above her.

A nervous cough caused both of them to look to Goku who'd turned pink, he laughed nervously "So…um Casey!" he said finding the while lights around them very interesting "You've gotten good! Not even Tristal moved this fast!...Apparently. You're a great fighter."

Piccolo had already gotten up and was helping Casey to her feet even though she refused it "Yes" Piccolo told her "Power wise you may not be able to reach Tristal's stage, but in skill and technique your skills will be superior to her."

"So up close I can kick her ass, but she could blow me up anytime she wants?" Casey asked.

"Yes" the two replied.

She nodded "Well…we still have 10 months to go…let's get to it."

She formed another energy ball and threw it at the two.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Trunks dodged his father's blasts before throwing one of his own and found that to be a mistake as Vegeta took the moment he needed to form the ball in haste to strike him.

Trunks landed on the ground with an 'oof' before jumping up quickly and throwing his oncoming father to the ground before again throwing another blast, the two then engaged in a physical battle throwing punches, kicks, or anything that might land and inflict pain.

Suddenly Vegeta knocked to the ground before mounting him and began punching him over and over. Trunks wrapped his legs around Vegeta's head before throwing him off.

The two then dove at each other once on their feet this time throwing and dodging energy blasts. This was no longer a training session between father and son. It was a well needed vent. One was working up courage to talk to his girlfriend and working off the confusion that surrounded her. The other was just plain furious, a girl who he had come to see as his own daughter was soon going to be courted by an unworthy boy…he would not have it. That is, if Bulma weren't involved. He was brave…not stupid, he knew she would do everything in her power to make sure this 'date' happened.

High above the two floated another two figures, who's ki were completely diminished. Unable to detect, not that it would matter, the two were to focused on destroying their opponent and the world around them. "Wow" Kate smirked "Vegeta's really giving it his all…he must be pissed about this date."

When Tristal didn't respond she turned to her friend "Tris?" she asked.

Tristal snapped out of her daze and looked to Kate "Yeah" she said "He must be pissed."

"And what about Trunks?" Kate asked "He looks like he's in another universe as well."

Tristal fell silent, she knew where he was, and why he was there. It was her. She was the reason. But alas her pride refused to take blame. _He_ was the one that refused to fight with her, what was with that? Suddenly because he was in love with her it changed everything? It changed that she needed to fight against Cell? What would he do when Cell tried to kill her? He lost against the creature before. This time would only be so different.

She shook her head, the heart worked in such strange ways. "You know" Kate spoke up seeing her friend in deep thought "You should be greatful that he'd rather suffer your silent wrath then attempt to try hurt you in anyway. That man would be an ultimate catch in our world."

"No doubt about that" Tristal mumbled "If we were in our world women would be lined against the streets for a chance with him. He has the brains, the looks, god knows the body, the personality…But we aren't in our world! This is Dragon Ball Z world! It's a world were the enemies aren't billion dollar corporations that pour trash into the water, or cars that let the ozone peel away…they're monsters that with their very thought could destroy this world like it's a dirt rock in their way. They're flesh and blood and they won't stop at anything to stop this…especially this one. You don't understand Kate, you didn't watch the series…you don't understand the sacrifices that will be made from this war…you don't understand what will happen..."

Kate turned to her "What do you mean."

Tristal didn't hear her, she just stared at Trunks, as hard as she could since she'd gotten involved with him the image of Cell killing him played in her head over and over again. Not only that but Goku's death…Goku's sacrifice. Since the beginning she never really realized just how much Goku would give up to allow this planet that 98 percent of didn't even know his name, to live on. Sure she knew he'd give his life but she didn't know he'd actually _give_ his life. She shook her head, and Trunks. Trunks' life would be given in the same struggle. She didn't want it, she didn't want him to die, she didn't want Goku to die. What could she do to stop it, if Goku doesn't sacrifice himself then the planet will be blown to bits, and in all her training she didn't learn anything about the Instant Transmission, it was something that only Goku knew. There _had_ to be another way. Suddenly Vegeta blocked her vision of Trunks, and his reaction to his son's death floated in her mind, then a smile lifted the ends of her lips. It would be at the end of Trunks life that his father would truly show his love…his love. Vegeta…love. The words were like fire and wood…they didn't mix without destruction. So foreign to one another yet so close. This was another reason she'd hesitated to inform them of the inevitable. Because it was only when his son fell would the father truly except him for who and what he was. She understood then that she would let it happen…after all…he only leaves for awhile, before he's brought back. But if she figured out a way to save Goku would it alter that future as well? Would Cell kill another instead of Trunks? Would someone else like Piccolo sacrifice their life instead? Would Gohan not make it to the second Super Saiyan? And if she chose that path what would happen to her friends? Could and would the Dragon bring back the lives of those from another world? Would she sacrifice the life of the man she lo…cared for an the man who brought such happiness to so many for her friends? It was a choice, and it was once that she was not yet ready to make.

A blast flew past them "Should we bother them?" Kate asked.

Looking them over Tristal shook her head "I think we need _both_ of them without too much strength tonight. If they do have enough strength, Nicole's date will have white hair and I'll kill Trunks myself."

Kate laughed as she turned to fly off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Amy shifted nervously, she'd been picking at the railing paint for the past five minutes she'd been standing there and right now there was no sign the railing had ever been painted, not to mention somehow a huge pile of chips were now at her feet. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she'd come out to get some fresh air…but it only seemed to make her nerves jump even higher. But she could feel something was about to happen, something that made her heart jump, and couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad thing.

"Amy?"

Her heart froze and her breath caught in her throat. _Now_ it was coming together. She turned to see Tien standing there. She forced a nervous smile on her face "Hey" she said.  
"You don't like the paint job?" he asked.

She looked down "Oh! Oh my god! I can't believe I did this!...I…I didn't even know."

Tien watched her babble on and chuckled "I think Bulma may forgive you if you never tell her" he said.

She looked up with a panicked look "Oh! Bulma! She'll kill me."

He watched her go on about how she was going to die and couldn't help let a second laugh escape. She turned to him "So you think this is funny?" she asked him.

"Well you are the one panicking over something I just gave you a simple solution for" he replied.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look "And you think it's a simple as that! I'll have you know that I'm a terrible liar and if she asked me if I knew who did this I wouldn't be able to lie to her and say 'no'."

"Then don't get yourself caught in that perdicument."

She flung her hands in the air, "Never mind! Let's just get out of here."  
She then walked out, and he followed.

The two walked in silence down the hall, before she broke it. "So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tien felt the nerves begin to get to him, he'd gone up there with undeniable determination to ask her out…but now…it's like his voice was suddenly caught in his throat. He could feel his stomach turning yellow. "Well…um…I…" he stuttered.

"You look cute flustered Tien."

The two's heads shot up to see Yamcha standing there, "The girls thought the both of you wouldn't have enough guts to make your moves so I'm going to make them for you."

Both of them stood there looking completely confused "What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Yamcha cleared his throat "Let me try this" he said "Amy…will you go out with Tien?"

Amy's eyes widened "What?" she asked looked to Tien who was just staring at Yamcha.

"I know you want to" Yamcha said "And we all know Tien wants to…so…"

Amy looked around biting her lip and looked up at Tien again who was now averting his eyes. She thought about what happened when she accidentally read Vegeta's mind. 'Hmmm' she thought '_Maybe I can…_'

She made it look like she was thinking it over while attempting to get into his head, suddenly she began to hear his voice '_If she says no that's okay_' the voice said.

She looked to him to see his mouth wasn't moving '_At least it will be one day…I wish her to say yes…but apart of wants her to say no…is it because I'm afraid? Afraid she'll be a distraction? Or just afraid I won't be everything she wants me to be…afraid I'm not worthy of her…_' Her eyes widened in shock, she then thought over his words. '_I wish her to say yes_' "Yes" she said thinking aloud.

"Great!" Yamcha exclaimed "So…why don't you two go right after Nicole's date!"

Amy's head shot up "What? Tonight?"

"Of course not! Tommorrow! I'll go tell the others!"

He then ran off, leaving the two there standing in shock. Amy sighed, '_I might as well just stop pretending I'm not happy about this_' she thought to herself '_I know he is._' She then turned "Well I guess tonight won't be so boring after all" she smiled at him "I'll see you then."

She turned and walked down the hall, when she rounded the corner she could swear she could hear a light cheer go "Yes!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Concentrate Casey" Piccolo told her.

"I am" she replied.

"If you were you wouldn't have replied."

"If you would stop asking me questions then I'd stop answering them and concentrate harder."

Piccolo smirked. "Alright, now. I need you to concentrate on the world around you. Concentrate on _everything_ around you, not just objects. Feel the air on your face, and the gravity pulling you down, listen to the sounds that surround you, and the air you breathe, use every one of your senses and feel the world around you. Once you do this you will realize true peace, and will be able to use everything to your advantage and no opponent will be to powerful for you."

To his surprise she didn't have some snide remark to reply, instead she just nodded then closed her eyes. She took in a breath before beginning her training.

Piccolo backed up and flew back to Goku to leave the girl where she was.

Goku watched Piccolo approach. When he landed he turned his gaze to Casey "She is a formidable fighter."

Piccolo nodded "If she were to get over her insecurities she may over come all of us in strength."

"The girls seem to take on their own great element. Amy's telepathy, Tristal's power, and Casey's strength."

"What about Kate?"

"Kate has shown no true power yet…but I sense something in her. Something that will match the other girls. Her power will develop in time."

Piccolo turned to Casey "She compares herself to Tristal too much, she is a fast learner, and she grabs on quickly. The only thing holding her back…"

"She's like Vegeta in a way" Goku smiled "Always comparing herself to who she thinks is the greatest and concentrates more on that then herself."

"I believe she will overcome it soon."

Goku turned to his friend "You know Piccolo" he said "I'm not the smartest man in the world. And I'm defiantly not one that another would go to for advice, but there are a few things that I'm confident I know a lot about. One is fighting, another is power, and the third is family. I've always considered you a good friend and even a brother."

Piccolo turned to his old friend with a shocked look on his face, Goku didn't give him time to respond "I don't know much about love. Or what the effects of Tristal's accident was" Goku continued "But I know that nothing happens without a reason and I think yours is standing…or sitting in front of you right now. You just need to see it."

With that he turned to go make himself a 'snack', leaving Piccolo to get over his shock and think over the Saiyan's words.

_Her eyes looked over the two canvises, the one on the right was that of a unicorn herd riding down from the clouds to an unknown destination, their coats shimmering in the moonlight, with the stars twinkling about them. The one on the right was that of an Arabian black horse rearing up on a cliff with an Arabian knight on it's back, holding a blade high in the air while the sun setted behind the two. She could see the right was perfect, it seemed almost lifelike, yet the one on the left seemed to be just…another painting. _

"_Damn" a voice behind her said._

_She turned to see the perfect artist, standing there looking over the paintings. 'She's going to mock me' she thought 'she's going to tell me how ugly mine is…and how perfect hers is…everything is perfect when it comes to her. "I think you out did me" she said._

_The girls eyes widened and turned to her. "W-What?" she asked "B-But it's obvious your's is better and more realistic."_

_Tristal laughed and turned "You_ must_ be blind Casey. Can't you see yours is better, mine is so cliché. But yours…wow…I mean, look at the colours you used on the water, and the sun, the reflection and shadows on the horse and the knight…and I swear you pasted a real sword into his hand. You can barely tell it's a painting…I mean…wow."_

_But she didn't see it…she didn't see what made her painting better than Tristals. Her theory was proven when Tristal's won first place…and hers one third. Tristal turned with a shrug and argued a bit saying that she deserved first…but she knew…she knew that Tristal only did it to make it look like she deserved it…so she wouldn't hate Tristal for knowing how perfect she was._

Is Tristal so perfect?_ Of course she is! _

What makes you think that? _Please, what _hasn't_. She's won every contest, claimed every prize, aced every test, and overcome every obstacle that's ever been laid in front of her like they were bugs in her way…all her life men have wanted her, people have liked her, parents have adored her, and her connection to animals is something science most likely won't ever explain. She's always been athletic, and agile. She's always brought out the best or worst in people, her hair is the perfect length, her body is the perfect figure, her skin is the perfect tone…she's…perfect._

Are you so sure? After all…even perfection has it's flaws…I doubt Piccolo thinks she's perfect…_ She drove Piccolo mad…he was another project to see how far she could push someone. _

But what did she use to drive him mad? _Neither has told me_.

Perhaps both of them have told you…but you refuse to let them. _…_

You concentrate so much on Tristal…what of your own power. Goku and Piccolo told you that you moved faster, and learned better then Tristal…is that not something you've excelled in but she hasn't. _That's not the same_…

How? How isn't it the same?_ It's just not! _

You make no sence…your rushing to your answers_. Shut up! I don't have to answer to you! _

How do you expect to protect your friends when you're attentions on Tristal the entire battle. _She's going to be the one who kills Cell…we all know that. Even she knows that._

And if it were another? Like Kate or Amy…then what? Would you find the same discontent? _…I just…I just…_

You what?

Casey jumped up from her spot and screamed "I'm hate everything about her! I hate being compared to her! I hate everyone talking about her like she's some kind of god including me! I hate standing behind her! I hate everyone kneeling before her! I hate her smirk! I hate her power! I hate every word she speaks! _I HATE HER_!"

"Do you really?"

She froze…then turned…to see Tristal standing there. "T-T-Tristal?" she stuttered "I thought…I thought…"

"You thought I couldn't come into the chamber?" Tristal finished "How do you think Piccolo switched with Trunks? So…you hate me."

"I…I…I…"

"It's understandable…I mean, it's human nature to want what you can't have."

Casey immediately attacked Tristal. Casey's eyes narrowed in anger "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Tristal asked "You want to be me."

Tristal grabbed Casey's hand that was aimed at her face and then threw her to the ground before throwing a blast at her. Casey dodged in and landed on her feet.

"What? I don't want to be you! I just…"

"You want to be me" Tristal finished "You're sick of not having enough power, enough strength, enough brains…you want to be me…"

A growl escaped her throat before she attacked again and tried futily to hit her friend. "I don't want to be you! I want you to disappear so everyone will stop…"

Tristal punched her in the face before grabbing her and throwing her to the ground, where Casey surprisingly stayed…defeated already.

"No one compares me to you _but_ you Casey" Tristal told her.

Shock overcame her face and she looked up at the superior fighter "What?"

"You are the only one who compares me to yourself. No one thinks any less of you because they know that you're just as good as I am…you're not second or third. You don't stand behind me…you stand _with_ me. Without you I wouldn't have made it through this training."

"What…what do you mean?" Casey asked she looked around "I wasn't even…even there with you!"

"You were there with me Casey, even though no one else could see you" Tristal told her "Just like I'm here with you."

"And me!" Amy popped up behind her friend.

"Amy!"

"Don't forget me!" Kate said stepping from behind Tristal.

"Kate! How…how could you girls be here?"

Kate smirked "Don't think that just because we're in different dimensions means that we're that far apart. After all…we're sisters!"

Tristal turned to her "Casey…don't let your insecurities get in the way. Don't hate me for who and what I am. I'm not perfect…in fact. Believe me when I say I'm far from it. None of us is perfect, but we need each other. You said it yourself, we're a body, we all play a part. We don't stand behind each other, we stand beside one another."

She then reached out her hand "Now…get up and show me you're trademark of never giving up."

Kate also held out her hand followed by Amy "We can't do this without you Casey" Kate told her.

"Cell can't defeat us once we stand together, and you know what will happen to Goku and Trunks in this so we must figure out a way to get a way out of this" Tristal told her. "We need you…to protect us" Amy went on "Like you always have."

Realization of her blindness hit Casey, she understood Tristal's words and her weakness for letting it get to her. She then nodded and looked up "Did you go through anything like this when you were in here?" she asked Tristal.

Tristal nodded "I thought that I would never be able to get through the training. I thought I'd break…I thought I'd fail…but you came to me…you and the girls. You helped me up when I fell…now it's my turn. Take our hands Casey."

Casey nodded then reached out her hand.

Casey looked around "Tristal?" she called "Amy? Kate? Where…where did they go?"

Looking around she didn't see any of her friends. But…that was impossible…they were right there! She could swear it. Tristal's words came back to her '_You were there with me Casey, even though no one else could see you. Just like I'm here with you._' She smiled, then stood when she realised she was still sitting "I won't let you down girls" she promised "I swear I'll get as strong as I can…and we'll win…I promise we'll win."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tristal looked up to the sky, "Strange…I could swear I just had a vision."

She shook it off as daydreaming…about Casey. She'd prayed her friend was alright and was able endure the training. She'd had many problems with it, but Casey was always known as one who never gave up. Never gave up. That phrase had so many meanings now. She'd decided she'd talk to Trunks about what happened, after all….she started it. She seduced him and knew the consequences for her actions, now they were apparently too much for her. She sighed again, thinking about it.

_She followed Trunks ki out to the middle of a fire storm where he was standing. He truly resembled his father at that moment. Standing there taking in everything around him that threatened to wipe his existence from the world like it was nothing. She could blame herself for that, it had been three days since he kissed her and she'd gone over everything in her head over and over, and right about then she had the biggest headache she'd ever had to suffer. But she'd decided what she wanted, and one thing about Tristal was that when she wanted something…she got it. No matter what, she'd had her eyes on Trunks since she first saw him, and there was no way in hell she'd let him go. _

"_Tristal?" _

_She looked up to realize she'd been thinking too hard. "Hey Trunks" she said._

"_What is it?" he asked "Are you ready to start training again?"_

"_Yeah…but…I wanted to talk to you about what happened."_

"_Oh" his eyes immediately went somewhere else. "Tristal…that was…it was…"_

"_Nice."_

_His eyes shot up and he looked at her in shock "Nice?" he asked._

_She smiled "Yeah. I hope you don't regret it because then I would have come all the way out here for nothing."_

_He smiled "So…this means."_

_She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms wrapped around her waist. She then leaned up and kissed him, he leaned into her and brought her closer to his body. Suddenly he pulled back. "What is it?" she asked._

"_Do you understand what this will mean?" he asked "Not just for everyone else…but for me. Do you understand what this will mean…for me?"_

_She smiled and nodded leaning forward "I understand."_

But she didn't, not at that time anyways, she'd been so caught in the moment she didn't really think about it until it happened. It was one of the many things she'd thought over, but at that time for some reason she thought he'd be like Goku. Goku would never raise his hand to cause intentional harm against ChiChi or Gohan unless they were training or unless it was an accident. But Trunks isn't like Goku, their stories and pasts are completely different, and since Trunks grew up most likely only knowing his mom as a female figure in his life he wouldn't dream of harming her, intentionally or accidentally. Things were just getting more confusing…if she didn't resolve this soon she'd go nuts!

"Tristal?"

She didn't look, didn't move to see who it was…she knew. His voice was unmistakable. She heard his footsteps walk up and he turned to her "We have to talk."

She nodded "That we do…but can it wait until Nicole leaves? I think she's going to vomit pretty soon and needs my encouragement."

Trunks nodded "I'll wait here."

Tristal then walked inside. This would give her enough time to figure out just how the hell she was going to apologize without letting her pride in the way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Alright! We're finished!" Bulma said "And just in time! It's 6: 00!"

Nicole's lip felt raw from her chewing, Bulma had to put on a brand that wouldn't rub off. "I don't know about this" she said.

"This is no time for cold feet!" Kate said "Just suck it in and have a good time. Remember, he's as nervous as you. And if he tries to grope you he's got two hands, the loss of one won't be the end of the world."

Nicole's face went a little pale. "Don't scare the poor girl!" Tristal told her "Oh! And by the looks of things you might not want to eat too much. Just take a few deep breaths and remember that if by the end of dinner you still feel the same, just make the call and we'll all be there. But don't ask for Vegeta."

Amy leaned into Kate "If he thinks for some reason she's not having a good time because of him the boy won't last one millisecond."

Kate smirked "It's so cute!"

"Silence the both of you!" Tristal snapped, she then paused "Where is Vegeta?"

Bulma primped Nicole's hair with a pick "He's downstairs waiting for the Raider to come so he can act like the proper father figure and threaten the man with hell's pain…I wonder why _my_ dad didn't do that."

Tristal smirked "Please, probably because you only had two boyfriends. The first one was already scared shitless of you, and the second could kill you're dad without flicking a finger…besides you had both of them whipped from the beginning."

Bulma was about to comment when suddenly the door bell rang.

The house went silent and everyone turned to the door leading to the entrance.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: Well…it's finally that time! It's Nicole's date! Personally I can't wait to start writing it. Not to mention Casey's continued training, and Trunks and Tristal's talk. It's going to be an exciting chapter. Of course it's all written down in my head but I just need time to write it on paper…pray for me people. And keep that damn Easter bunny and his baskets away from me…


	10. Chapter 9: The Date

Author's Note: Well…I hope you're all happy! It's 1:04 in the morning and I'm _still_ up writing! I'll never get any sleep, but alas…at least I finished the chapter! So sit back, grab some donuts, and a coffee…it's a loooonnnnggg one…at least I think it is.

Chapter 9

The Date

Vegeta looked up at the clock "He is late" he grumbled "This is unacceptable."

Trunks looked up at the clock "It's only twenty seconds dad" he said.

"It's the principle boy!" Vegeta told him.

Trunks' shook his head, his father was taking this way to seriously. Suddenly the door bell rang, and both men looked to it. Vegeta looked like he wanted to incinerate the door. This was the time for Trunks to step in, before Vegeta could stand up Trunks jumped and ran to the door, he peeked through the door to see a man on the other side looking very impatient. He shook his head, then opened it. The man was taller than Trunks but he looked down at the boy with wide eyes, it was obvious that if Trunks were anything like his father he could snap him like a twig. "Hi" he smiled friendly "I'm Trunks, you must be Raider."

Raider looked over the short but very built boy, he nodded "Yeah…I'm here to pick up…Nicole?"

"She's upstairs getting ready" Trunks replied "Come in and sit down."

"Thank you" Raider stepped in and looked over the house.

He then turned to the living room where he saw a man that looked like Trunks, except his hair was spiked above his head forming what looked like a flame, and he didn't have a friendly look on…in fact, he looked _very_ discontent. '_This must be her father_' he told himself '_I suppose now's a good time to get in good._' "Good evening sir" he said "You must be Nicole's dad…I was…"

"You're late" Vegeta snapped ignoring the 'dad' comment "That is unacceptable."

Trunks also caught the 'dad' comment, "Um…he's not…"

Raider didn't hear Trunks, he couldn't. Right then all he did was fear…fear the look that Nicole's dad was giving him "I'm sorry" he said "I didn't know I was late, my watch must've been wrong."

Vegeta grunted "Excuses are not acceptable" he told the boy "Especially for one who _thinks_ they are responsible enough to take out one such as Nicole."

He nodded "I'm very sorry sir…"

Vegeta shifted "You will have here back by 9:30, and no later, and if you attempt any _human_ violations upon her I will castrate you where you stand…am I understood?"

Now Raider's face was completely pale, and Trunks jaw was on the ground. Yamcha who had just come in followed by Tien was looking frantically up the stairs with sweat dripping down his face praying the girls would hurry up, and Tien was just standing there with a completely blank look on his face.

A cough sounded from the top of the stairs, they all then turned to see the girls all standing there. Tristal and Bulma were shooting daggers with their eyes at Vegeta, with Kate and Amy behind them holding back their laughter, but no one could see Nicole. "Now that, that little scene is over with" Bulma said "Raider, I believe this…is your date."

Her and Tristal moved out of the way to reveal Nicole who was standing shyly behind them. The boys all smiled (except for Vegeta) who were around the living room.

She was wearing a long blue dress that ended at her knees and buttoned down the front with white flowers that seemed to be painted into the material. Her hair was curled neatly and went to her shoulders but was held by a white headband, and as a finishing touch around her neck was a pearl necklace.

Raider stepped closer to the stairs to get a better look at Nicole but immediately stopped when he heard Vegeta growl.

Vegeta looked angrily at Raider '_A potential mate is one that should be strong and brave, not weak and afraid as he is…he should stand up to me if he believes I am her father. This…this should be stopped._' '_If you even try to stop this there will be nothing stopping Tristal and Bulma from ripping you apart Vegeta_' his eyes turned to Amy who was staring straight at him. He let out another grumble before turning to see Nicole had made her way down the stairs and was now at the bottom before Raider. Raider smiled "You look beautiful?"

Nicole blushed and averted her eyes, she then saw that Yamcha, Tien, and Trunks were also in the room, and her face turned redder. But it paled when she saw the look on Vegeta's face, his eyes were completely focused on Raider like a wolf hunting prey. "Well…it's about time you two leave!" Bulma said.

Raider nodded and turned to the door but was surprised to see Nicole walk up to Vegeta.

Nicole looked cautiously at Vegeta "Do…do you want me to get you something?" she asked "Like I did when I went out with Bulma?"

Vegeta tore his eyes from Raider and looked down at the girl, she seemed to be looking for Waldo on his shoes. He then grunted "Do as you wish" he replied.

He then walked out, as he passed the girls he could swear he heard a growl.

Nicole then turned to the door and began to walk out, as she passed Trunks he reached out and took her arm "Good luck" he said, he then leaned down and kissed her cheek "Don't worry about my father…he's just worried about you is all."

Nicole smiled weakly before taking Raider's now outstretched arm and walking out with him.

When the door shut everyone looked to each other, "Alright!" Bulma said "Who's up for Scrabble!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Vegeta sat down at the table, and turned to look out the window. He saw taillights disappearing into the night, and couldn't help but think about Nicole. He remembered the day before yesterday when she brought him a whole picnic, and they sat in the Gravity Chamber talking. She for some reason insisted on knowing about his past, so he told her stories of the Saiyan race and his own up bringing. She was nothing short of impressed.

"_Wow!" Nicole said "You surpassed men 10 times your age in power by the time you were 5!"_

_Vegeta smiled proudly "Of course, I'm a Saiyan Prince. Nothing less could be expected from me."_

"_You're father must have been proud of you!" _

_Vegeta paused "He was" he said in slight shock she'd brought up his father._

_Nicole smiled "Wow Vegeta! You are the Prince of an entire race! I was lucky to be on the honor role" she giggled. _

_He couldn't help but chuckle along with her "This is an honor in your world?" he asked._

_She nodded taking a drink of her pop "Yeah! Well…in school, it means you're one of the most intelligent people in school."_

"_That's good" he told her "Intelligence is important, Saiyan women with unbeatable strategies are seen as the best mates."_

_She blushed "So…that would mean I'm a good choice for a mate?"_

_He nodded "But first your father would have to approve of a male mate worthy of your hand."_

_Her face fell "But…I don't have a father…"_

_He nodded "You're also not a Saiyan…I just said you seem to be good enough to be one."_

_Her face lit up again at his words._

"You know…acting all tough can only get you so far."

"Leave woman" he said "I did not ask for your company."

"And I didn't ask if you needed company."

Tristal sat across from him. "So exactly what happened with Cell?"

Vegeta leaned back with a cocky smirk "I defeated him."

"You defeated him now…yet he treated you like a rag doll before."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed for a second "I beat him because I was the stronger opponent this time."

"Because of your training?" she asked.

He nodded "That's right?"

"Are you sure about that?"

His eyes narrowed again in suspicion "What do you mean by that?"

"Did everyone forget that Bulma was watching from the kitchen?" Tristal asked "She saw everything that happened, including your reaction to Cell's threat against Nicole."

Vegeta's expression turned completely blank, he remembered the way he felt when he saw Nicole's life in danger. But he would not admit it "It was the training."

Tristal laughed…in his face. Was she mad? Probably but Vegeta had no time to think about that as anger overcame his body "What are you laughing at!" he demanded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The three figures outside of the room who were peeking in all looked to one another "What is she laughing at?" Kate asked.

Tien shook his head "I don't know…perhaps she's planning to break Vegeta."

"Maybe she's finally lost it" Yamcha said.

Amy who was leaning against the wall watching out for Bulma or Trunks rolled her eyes "She lost it along time ago Yamcha…it's finding it that she's having the problem with."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tristal continued to laugh "Training?" she asked "You say that the only reason you fought and almost defeated Cell was because of _training_! Please! Goku trained, Trunks trained, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien…they all trained. But combined they were nothing to Cell, and even after training now they _still_ aren't enough…well actually we'll get more into that when the time is right but for now…Cell could wipe the floor with you had Nicole not been there."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta demanded "Are you implying I need a girls assistance to…"

"Do you ever wonder why Goku is so good?" she interrupted him "I mean, you'd think it's some part of the plan from Creator. That Goku was the relief to many years of struggle against evil, that he was chosen from above to defend this earth and it's people. A man from another planet armed with the power to defend ours…almost poetic. But really, while all that may be true. There could be other elements as to why Goku is…the way he is."

"And what's that?" Vegeta asked sitting back.

"Think about every battle you've ever been in with him, or that you've seen him in other than the world tournaments. What do they all have in common?"

Vegeta thought it over, "Every opponent has been a new test or obstacle for Kakarrot to overcome. To become stronger, faster, smarter (fighting wise), and more power."

"That would be the warriors perspective" Tristal told him "An opinion that I'd expect from one like you Vegeta. A great warrior."

Vegeta smirked. "But I think…and know, there's more to Goku than just his will to become stronger. After all, everyone knows that a Saiyan's determination sums up to one thing. To become the best they can be, Goku even though raised by an earthling has this trait, he loves to fight powerful opponents, and he loves improving his skills at anytime the chance presents itself. But you must realize that Goku did not fight Raditz to improve his skill, he didn't fight you to advance his techniques, he didn't battle Frieza to become a Super Saiyan because he didn't know that existed, he wasn't training to combat the Androids so he could gain more skills, and he's not going to meet Cell head on just so he can find another level of Super Saiyan. He fought Raditz because he took Gohan, he clashed with you because you were going to take over Earth, he went into battle against Frieza because of Frieza's intensions to Namek, and to his friends and family. He combated the Androids because of the future of Earth that Trunks warned him of, and now he's going to war against Cell because he knows Cell will just blow this planet up if he gets the chance. What I'm saying is, that the same thing about all those battles is that he never _chose_ to fight in them…they were forced at him. In his mind, I mean sure, he could have just given himself up to Raditz and joined what remained of the Saiyan race and that would have been it. But there is something inside of Goku that is _very_ different from you…the will to protect. Protect his family, protect his friends, protect his partners, protect his home…protect this earth. These people will never know his name, they will never see his picture, they may see him on the street but will never know just how great he is and the length he goes to, to protect them. Because even though they don't see him…he sees them. He sees their smiles, and their families, and their friends, and he sees the true essence of their love for one another, even though they may never appreciate what they have with one another, Goku fights to defend that love. He always has, and he always will."

"This pitiful planet means nothing to me" Vegeta said as he forced Trunks, Bulma's, and Nicole's pictures out of his head "I see no reason to blow it up anymore."

"So you want him to let you defeat him out of pity."

"Of course not! That would be a disgrace for one such as myself. But I hold no threat to him anymore."

"Not one that you know of…but he does."

"And what does _that one_ mean?"

"If you were to beat Goku, you'd leave, or maybe he and you seem to think you would. You'd leave your wife, your son, and apparently from what we've seen lately your newly adopted daughter, all behind and not look back. He doesn't want that, he doesn't want you to leave even thought you're a complete nucience. And for some strange reason he sees you…as a friend."

"I am _not_ Kakarrot's friend!" Vegeta told her.

"You may not be his, but he is yours, another great thing about Goku. He forgives, and forgets. You could try to kill his family and destroy many civilizations right in front of him. But if you're willing to change your ways…he'll except that. Man…this guy is awesome, almost makes me want to go after him…almost."

"If you're finished with you're little fantasy about Kakarrot, is there a point to all this?"

She turned "The _point_ all mighty Vegeta, is that the reason that Goku fights and wins all his battles is not because of power, or muscle, or brains. It's from heart. He fights with everything in his heart, and he doesn't know how to give up because apart of him tells him that if he gives into these fights…millions will die and billions will suffer. He knows exactly what will happen if Cell were to win this, and for the life of him nothing inside that man will let it happen. You felt the slightest fraction of what Goku does when he fights different opponents when you battled Cell. You saw the consequences to your defeat, you saw the pain that would come, and you _knew_ what Cell would do to one that you cared for if you lost against him once again…and you couldn't let that happen. So for the first time in your life, you fought for someone other than yourself, you fought without regard for your own life, or knowing that if he won you would die. For that moment Vegeta…_you_ were the hero. You were the one everyone was counting on, and for that moment Vegeta…you were a true Saiyan warrior."

Vegeta was speechless, how could someone so young speak with such wisdom? She leaned forward "Now…if you are to truly fight in this battle Vegeta then you must tap into that once again. And know that you have three points of motivation sitting, lying, and sleeping in this house right now, while another is out on a date. All you need to do is use them, let go of your pride for once Vegeta. You'll be surprised with the results."

She laid her hand on Vegeta's and he looked up at her in surprise "You're a great man Vegeta" she told him "You'll never show it, you'll never admit it…neither will I. But you truly are a great man…you just need to realize it yourself."

She then turned to the door, but before she left he called out "If he touches her he's a dead man."

She chuckled "And that's what will make you a great father Vegeta" she said "But you're right…and we'll both bask in proving that factor once they get back."

She walked to the door before slamming it open and forcing all three of the nosey people outside to fly into to different parts of the living room "Useless" she mumbled passing Amy and going up the stairs to find Trunks.

Vegeta turned from the closing doors to the window and started into the sky.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nicole's hands were drenched, she didn't remember the last time she had been so nervous…in fact. She never really told anyone this…but she couldn't remember _anything at all_. Not her parents, not her family…not her town. She knew Cell killed them all…but for the life of her she couldn't remember her former life. She wanted to talk to Tristal about it, Tristal seemed to always have the right thing to say…but she hadn't gotten the chance to. Everything had moved so fast.

The door opened beside her, they had drove for about fifteen minutes through the city before reaching a posh restaurant, Raider had tried to make conversation with her but found it useless. All she had was one word answers. She was _trying_ to think of anything productive to say…but her nerves were too much. She looked up and forced a smile on her face "Thank you" she said.

He took her hand and helped her out of the car before wrapping an arm around her. She didn't like it when he touched her…it felt…wrong. But, she had no choice.

The two of them walked into the restaurant and were lead to a table, and sat down, Nicole's jacket was taken, before an order of drinks was.

"I know that you're nervous" he said to her "And that's understandable."

She smiled "I've never been on a date before…at least I don't think so."

He smiled "Well, then there's why you're so nervous, but it's okay. I promise I won't bite."

She giggled "Okay…I'll try be more open."

He nodded, "That's good. So, you're father seems to be very protective of you."

"Oh he's not m…" she stopped herself, she realized that if she told him Vegeta wasn't her father he would start asking questions about her _real_ father…and she didn't have answers for that "He's not that bad" she said "Just…a little grumpy."

"I saw that" Raider said "But it's obvious he cares for you a lot."

Nicole blushed "Well…I care for him just the same."

"What does he do?"

Nicole stopped "Actually…he…he trains."

"Trains? For what?"

"Um…fights."

"Wow! You're dad's a fighter? Does he enter the World Tournaments?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Does he win a lot?"

Nicole didn't' know, but she answered from what she'd heard from the other girls and what she'd seen "There isn't a lot of people that can beat him."

"Sure I could see that…maybe except for Hercule! Man he's the best!"

She nodded "Yeah, he is good."

"Hercule's the champ! I've seen him pull six busses without help! Six!"

Nicole smiled "That's talent."

Raider laughed "And you and him stay at Capsule Corp?"

Nicole nodded "He has another child, Trunks. With Bulma."

"Wow…so she's your step mother then?"

Nicole nodded "Yeah."

The waiter then came up to the two and asked them "Are you ready to order?"

"Are we?" Raider asked Nicole.

Nicole nodded "Yes."

She had a good feeling about this date now.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She walked down the hallway before she heard something. She could swear it was a scratching sound, warning bells rang throughout her mind. '_Great_' she said '_I can blast through dimensions and change asexual to men…but I'm afraid of ghosts…isn't this something to be proud of_.' She then followed the sound to a closet, now it was scratching and loud breathing. For the life of her she couldn't stop the evil smile from creeping onto her face. She reached out and grasped the brass knob that stood between her and the perpetrators of sounds on the other side. She then pulled open the door, Yamcha and Kate then fell on the floor, Tristal fought with everything inside of her not to laugh at them, they were both breathing heavily and their lips looked bruised, she faked a shocked look placing a hand on her chest before looking down at the two "Kate! Yamcha! How scandalous!" she exclaimed "The two of you in a closet! What naughty things have you two been doing together?"

Her tone had turned from shocked to motherly and she noticed that her hand had magically formed in front of her and was swinging at the two of them. "Now I want the two of you to stop showing your affections in this tight unromantic environment and start in somewhere better…like a bedroom. This sneaking around is just plain unacceptable."

The two looked up from their place on the floor with completely shameful looks on their faces. "Now…get your little naughty asses up an find a bedroom before I spank the both of you!"

The two scrambled up and ran down the hallway, when they disappeared from sight Tristal let out the laugh she'd been holding in, she laughed so hard she had to lean against the wall, and the shoulder that was suddenly beside her. She leaned into the body and found herself hard to hold up when she thought about how embarrassed the two must have been when interrupted them. It was just too funny. Suddenly a voice stopped her laugh dead "Tristal? Are you okay?"

Her laughing stopped immediately and she noticed that she was now leaning against a very hard body. Her eyes turned up to see Trunks staring down at her. "H-Hi" she said.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Casey stared at Goku in amazement with her spoon shaking in her hand. The man had just wolfed down almost every piece of food in front of him, she began to believe that he truly was an alien if he was able to consume fifty sandwiches, a whole turkey, fifty wings, and a pitcher of lemonade like they were nothing. She then got up and turned towards the door "I'm full" she said "And I'm going to keep training."

"Good luck!" Goku called to her, reaching for her half full bowl.

She shook her head walking out, and turning to look around the surrounding area, she saw Piccolo nowhere in sight. He claimed that Namakien's didn't drink water, so he didn't join her and Goku for dinner. Strange, six months and it still amazed her the way Goku ate, she just sit there and stare at him eat until he got up and walked away, leaving her there to finish what was left of her own plate. But today she wasn't very hungry, just thirsty, she could always drink three times as much as she'd eat and be completely energized "Finished already?"

She spun around to see Piccolo floating above her, "I wasn't hungry" she replied.  
"You never seem to be."

"Neither do you."

"I'm an Alien."

"So is Goku but I'm pretty sure I saw him inhale three quarters of our food a few minutes ago."

"I'm Namakien."

"And what does that mean?"

"Namakien's only drink."

"Well as I've heard they're also all asexual, but as I've heard from Tristal that little tidbit has changed."

Piccolo hit the ground, he stayed like that for a moment with his cave covering his head before it shot back up "Do you girls tell each other _everything_."

Casey gave him a look "Oh course!" she replied "We're best friends…best friends have no secrets."

He stood up "Really?" he asked.

She nodded "Of course."

Piccolo thought about that for a bit before something hit him '_"You're thinking of Casey again, is the thought of her all that rouses you in the morning?"_

"_Stop thinking about Casey…"_ His eyes widened before he turned to the girl before him "She didn't…say…anything…about…about…me? Did she?"

Casey gave him a weird look "You mean besides her mishap?...no….I don't think so."

Piccolo let out a relieved sigh "Why?"

He then straightened again, "No reason" he replied all to quickly.

She gave him a 'whatever' look before smirking "So should we get to it?" she asked.

"Get to what?" he asked with a Goku look.

A blast came his way and he got the idea, he dodged the first attack but found her right in front of him afterwards, she hit him to the ground but he immediately got up and dove for her, she dodge him and threw another blast. It missed him, he then reached out and grabbed her arm and slammed her to the ground, she let out a cry but immediately got up before another fist hit her, the two then dove into the air and started throwing blasts at each other. Piccolo dodged a few blasts before he dove for her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and then threw his body weight to the ground taking her with him. The two landed and Piccolo immediately grabbed both of her arms restraining them above her head and holding her legs together with his. A playful smirk appeared on his faced looking down at her struggle "Say it" he told her.

She sneered up at him "Never" she told him.

"You're in no position to do anything else" he told her.

"I'm not saying it…let me go!"

He laughed "I'm not letting go until you say it."

"Then I guess we'll be here the next six months" he replied.

She growled and tried to buck him off, she tried to struggle more when she caught sight of his ears…that gave her an idea "I'm warning you Piccolo" she said "You're going to force me to take drastic measures."

His eyebrow cocked and he smirked "How?"

She puckered her lips together then began whistling as loud as he could. When she did Piccolo cried out attempting to try cover his ears with his free hand and his shoulder but found it impossible. There was only one thing to do, he grabbed her chin and then pressed his lips to hers covering them. Her eyes shot open in shock, she didn't move, didn't scream…didn't do anything for a minute. She then leaned into him and found her hands were suddenly free, she then reached around and pressed him closer to her, while his arms wrapped around her.

In the distance stood Goku with his jaw on the ground at the scene before him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hold him down!"

"He's slipping!"  
"Get of me!"

"Get a grip Vegeta! You can't stalk the girl!"

"I can do whatever I want…LET ME GO NOW!"

"We're not letting go until you promise not to go after Nicole!"

"I will do no such thing!"

"Yamcha, Tien hold him firmly! He'll get away!"

"Don't you think this is a little overboard."  
"If we let him go he'll go after Nicole and stalk her all night long! The woman needs some peace for once."

"There's something wrong with him! I'm telling you, she'd going to get hurt!"

"We're the only ones who are going to get hurt if you don't stop struggling!"

"Are we just going to sit here holding him all night long?"

"Only two more hours until Nicole gets back….we can…hold him until then."

Kate shook her head looking down at them. Tien and Yamcha were holding Vegeta's right arm, while Trunks was holding his left and Tristal was sitting on his stomach. About five minutes before he'd decided to try leave the house and go after Nicole and her date, it took everyone in the living room at the time to figure out what he planned to do, the next second they were all over him, holding him down while he screamed to be let go, and Amy cried for Tristal, at that moment Tristal and Trunks suddenly appeared in front of everyone and helped in holding him down.

Tristal then straddled him and then reared her hand back to slap him a few times, when she did everything seemed to pause, no one breathed, no one gasped, no one made a sound or movement as Vegeta's head just stayed at the same point where she left it. "Snap out of it Vegeta!" she told him "Look what you're doing! Look at us! We're in the middle of the room holding you down with me on top of you! Imagine what Nicole will think when she gets home! You're acting like a maniacal father! Now, you have two choices here! We stay in this position and wait until Nicole walks in that door to see something that will probably traumatize her more than she already is, or we can let you up and you pace and stalk around the house taking your anger out on everything like the Vegeta we all know and love. Now what is it going to be because I've got a lot of energy to burn, and this can only make these guys stronger."

Vegeta growled at her, then sank back in defeat "Fine" he said "I'll stay here."

"Wise choice" she replied getting up.

"Wait! How do we know he's not lying?" Tien asked.

"It's Tristal asking him" Kate replied "She knows when someone's lying to her."

They all then wearily let Vegeta go, he then threw Tien and Yamcha onto the other side of the living room and turned to Trunks but saw that he was being dragged up the stairs by Tristal. He growled once again before turning to the kitchen and walking in.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tristal dragged Trunks up the stairs and this time instead towards the closet she'd found Kate and Yamcha in instead of the balcony before. She pushed him in and then closed the door behind herself. She then turned to him "Okay…if there are no more interruptions…what is it?"

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed that she completely took over every kind of situation she was in like a born leader. "What are you laughing about?"

He then looked down at her to see she was looking at him strangely. "Nothing" he replied "Just…thinking."

She nodded before leaning back against the wall, "So…what did you want to talk about?"

Trunks smile then disappeared, '_Come on Trunks get it together! She's never gonna stay with you if you keep wimping out! Be a man!_' his mind screamed. "I wanted to talk about what happened between us" he told her.

"Oh" she automatically started chewing on her lips "Trunks, I…"

"No" he said holding his hand up "You talk too much…it's my turn."

She nodded. He sighed and then took a hold of her arms "Tristal" he said "When we were in the Time Chamber…what I said…I didn't mean it to come out like that…"

A little light faded from her eyes "So…you don't love me?"

"No!" he exclaimed, a blush came out and he coughed nervously "It's just…I wanted to explain…why I couldn't."

She hung her head "I know about your past, and where you've come, I know about your world."

Trunks nodded, "Tristal, I grew up in a world that was on the brink of destruction. I never really got to know anyone but Gohan and my mom…everyone else would just die. I was the androids biggest target aside from Gohan. Growing up like that…it's…it's been so hard" he chuckled "I've never been good with words but…I just need to know that, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I can't let you get hurt…please understand that it's not that I don't want to help you train, I'm just so afraid that if you get so good then Cell will want to fight you more than any of us and he'll…he'll…"

She could see tears welling in his eyes, she then reached up and cupped his face in her hand "I understand Trunks," she told him "And to be honest I knew that would be your reaction from the beginning. It's why I was a little hesitant to try anything with you in the beginning…I knew we needed to get the training done before anything. But Trunks you have to understand, I don't care if I die in this battle. Because if I do then that would mean that I would take Cell with me in the process. If my death means the salvation of billions…then it would all be worth it" she then looked into his eyes "But…for you, I'll try my best to survive…but don't you go throwing yourself into blast that come my way. If you _dare_ sacrifice yourself for me I will _punch_ my way to the Snakeway and beat some proper sense into you…do you hear me?"

By this time she was now looking down on him as she had his collar pulled to her level. "I will! I will!" he exclaimed.

She let him go "Good…now…kiss me and end this moment."

He laughed at her confidence then leaned down "My pleasure."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nicole allowed Raider to help her out of the vehicle. Dinner had been great, and now they were at the movie house. She'd been having so much fun, it was just like the girls told her before she left the house, all she had to do was let herself go and it would be a blast…truer words had never been spoken. "So what show are we going to see?" she asked.

"Let's be spontaneous" he told her.

She laughed "Okay."

She then walked into the movie house.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_1 hour later…_

She was officially ready to leave. The show they'd chosen was an overly romantic movie in which the main characters were constantly attached by the lips, and worse. All the other couples in the theatre were in the same positions with one another. Her eyes looked wearily to Raider, she wanted desperately to ask them if they could leave, but he seemed to be enjoying it…so she left it be. His hand then slithered over to hers and took it. She looked down before looking up at him with a smile, he smiled back and then started leaning towards her. Warning bells rang through her body and she stood up "Um…can we leave?" she asked.

His head drooped in defeat, but he nodded "Sure…come on."

They then walked out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

On the way back they were both silent "So…what should we do?" Raider asked "Do you just want to go home?"

She nodded, but felt bad for ending their date so quickly "Why don't we go to my room and watch movies? I mean, it is rather late and if everyone else is asleep then there will be no one to bother. Plus, the walls are thick so no one will be able to hear us."

Raider thought about it for a moment "Sure…are you sure your dad won't mind?"

"Why would he?" Nicole asked "I mean, he'll probably be too busy training to even notice."

Raider nodded "Your right, okay. Well go back to your place and watch TV in your room. You have movies right?"

"There were some this morning…I'm sure they're still there."

Raider laughed "To your house then."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Okay! Everyone to bed!" Tristal called "I'm sure that Nicole will be home in a few hours nice and safe. For now Yamcha and Kate have been dying for an excuse to get into a closet, I mean room. And Tien and Amy are needing some personal time for themselves, as for me there's an Ancient Egypt program on, and if any one's worried. Vegeta is outside in the Gravity Machine imagining the machines around him are Raider."

Everyone just stared at her with blank looks on, they all wanted to stay up and wait for Nicole to come back. Tristal waited for everyone to move and when they didn't her eyes narrowed "NOW!" she screamed.

When she opened her eyes the room was completely empty, she then turned to Trunks "Shall we?" she asked.

Trunks smiled "Come on."

The two then climbed the stairs.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Tien peered out the window, it's a good thing that each of the rooms in the house were equivalent to a normal sized living room. "Does she actually expect us to go to sleep?" he asked.

Amy laughed as she looked through a magazine while she lay on the couch "Of course not" she said "Tristal only wants to calm Nicole's nerves, and having all of us standing over her shoulders while she says goodnight won't exactly work."

"And Vegeta will?"

"I'm sure he'll match up to all of us together. Besides, she feels safe around Vegeta."

"She won't if he starts drilling her about every touch, motion, and word he's said to her all night" Tien laughed "I didn't think I'd ever see Vegeta so…"

"Concerned?"

Tien nodded "Yeah…I mean don't get me wrong…he's not my favorite guy…but…it feels kinda good to know that he's _showing_ care for anyone but himself. He wouldn't even do that for Bulma or Trunks."

Amy nodded "He cares about them, it's just hard to show. But Nicole brings something out for him…something we all don't see. There isn't too much girls like that today."

Tien shook his head, "There sure isn't…so…what should we do until we all sneak downstairs when they get home and watch her say 'goodnight'?"

Amy reached for the remote while putting down the magazine "Movie?" she asked.

He smiled then went to sit by her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kate and Yamcha snickered as they watched through the door "They're so cute!" Kate said.

"Yeah" Yamcha nodded "They just needed a little push."

"And who better than us…"

"When I said go find yourself a room, I didn't mean peaking into others."

The two hit the roof and found themselves stuck there. Tristal and Trunks looked up at them, Tristal with an irritated expression, and Trunks with a blank one. "Go to your own room" Tristal warned them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Why did we park a block away?" Nicole asked walking.

"I like walking" Raider replied, "Besides, you said you didn't want to disturb anyone…this will make sure that if everyone is asleep like you say, that they won't be woken by my engine or headlights."

"Good thinking."

They approached the building and saw that Vegeta was in the Gravity Machine blasting everything in sight. "What is he doing?" Raider asked.

"Um…probably dodging lights or something like that" Nicole answered quickly.

Raider nodded as if he understood, then took her arm in his while they walked up to the door, he opened the door for her, she walked in and they took their shoes off. The two looked around, the only light was coming from the kitchen which the door was guarding, and the hallway at the top of the stairs "Everyone's gone to bed" Nicole said.

"Just as you said" Raider told her.

She then looked down at the container of food she'd gotten for Vegeta and turned to Raider "Let me put this in the kitchen for Vegeta."

Raider nodded, she then walked into the kitchen and set it down, then picked up a nearby pen and wrote his name on it. "So…shall we?"

Nicole nodded, but couldn't help but see the excited look he had in his eyes when they turned to the stairs "Do…do you want to stay down here and watch TV?" she asked.

He looked around almost in a panic "Well…didn't you say that if we stayed down here it would wake everyone up?" he asked.

She'd forgotten saying that…the girls needed their rest, so did the boys. It would be wrong for her to just start blasting noise through the house…how selfish of her. She nodded "Okay…let's go."

She then lead him up the stairs and towards her room. She saw that the lights were on in the girls rooms, perhaps they were getting ready for bed.

She lead him to her room then opened the door and allowed him in, Raider walked in and looked around with a whistle "Wow!" he exclaimed "This is amazing! Look how big this room is?"

There was a large TV by the window and a couch in front of it. The two then went to sit down.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Vegeta shut down the Gravity Machine, it was a well enough work out. Enough to take off the extra stress he was feeling. He's already showered and dressed to sleep…Bulma insisted he not enter the house without being clean, which made him grumble as he walked back into the building. He then decided to get something to eat and drink before going to wait more for Nicole to return. It confused him why the girls weren't all eagerly waiting for her to arrive, but he guessed that they were all pretending to sleep but the moment they knew she was home everyone would all come racing down the stairs. He shook his head pulling out a drink from the fridge and cracking it open. He couldn't help but think over Tristal's conversation with him. It was true that he knew the reason he beat Cell was because he'd put Nicole in danger…but it still confused him. After all, he never needed or asked for help. He was Vegeta. He was the Prince of All Sayians, he didn't need help or that kind of inspiration to beat an opponent…that was Kakarrot…not him. Perhaps he should embrace Nicole, it's not like she herself would tease him about it, or see it as a weakness. If anything she saw him as it was strong…he saw this when she looked at him. When she looked at him there was a light he never saw before, almost like he was…a hero.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Nicole fidgeted, her hands were sweating again. They were watching another romantic movie, but not as bad as the last one. Her nerves were all over the place, "Nicole?"

Her head turned to Raider, he was looking into her eyes "Y-Yes?" she asked.

He licked his lips and seemed to look nervous for a minute "Can…can I…kiss you?"

The alarms went off again, but she thought to herself that since she was such a bother this evening, and since he seemed so nice…there was no harm in it. "Um…okay" she said.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" he asked.

She bit her lip "Not that I can remember" she replied honestly.

He nodded. He then leaned forward, her eyes fluttered closed, and she waited to feel his lips against hers.

When they pressed against hers…she somehow felt…disappointment. It was like they didn't fit against hers, they were too big and rough. And were getting rougher, the alarms again went through her and she suddenly didn't think this was such a good idea…especially since he was trying to push her backwards. She squirmed then pushed him back "Raider" she said "I…I think you should leave."

He looked hurt for a second, then his innocent look turned to that of a predator "I don't think so" he said.

Fear began to course through her veins "What?" she asked.

He then pushed her back using his body weight to keep her down "I've been patient all night long Nicole" he told her "It's time for you to give me what I've come here for."

She opened her mouth to scream when she realized his intentions but he covered a hand over her and shook his head "I don't think so…besides…didn't you say the walls were thick enough for no sound to get through them?"

Her eyes widened and tears began to spring from her eyes. He then looked menacingly at her clothes "Now…you won't be needing these…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Vegeta grumbled forcing a donut into his mouth, he then looked out the window when he thought he saw two shadows. He walked towards the window and saw two people coming up the sidewalk. Looking to the clock above the door he saw it was 8:45, thinking it was them he moved towards the door but looking out the window again he saw a street light hit the figures…it wasn't them. His shoulders sulked for a second, suddenly he saw the container on the table. "What's this?" he asked himself walking up and picking it up.

He examined it before seeing his name written across the lid, he opened it and to see the food "I didn't order anything" he told himself, "Did Bulma order this?"

Suddenly a feeling ran through him, he looked down again at the writing…it was Nicole's. She was home? When?

He then searched the ki's in the house. He didn't even have to search for them…the moment he started he sensed them…one's energy was that of a human ready to mate…the other…the other was of pure, raw…fear. The food hit the floor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Fear ran through her, by this time she was shaking, he'd tore open her dress and was now finding time to lick her neck and the bare part of her breasts. Out of desperation she forced her knee up and connected with the center of his legs, then when he flew up she bit his hand, he pulled back as if burned and she let out a scream. Suddenly a hand came down swiftly and struck her across the face, pain and shock ran through her, he leaned down and grabbed her hair "I warned you."

"So did I."

The voice hit him like a ton of bricks, and he had no time to react as the next few seconds were a complete blur. One second he was being pulled off Nicole roughly, the next he found himself dangling out the window with a hand wrapped around his neck tightly and he was staring into two _very_ anger…and deadly eyes. "I warned you…boy" Vegeta growled.

"S-s-sir…I…I…I can…e-e-explain!" he chocked.

"The only thing you need to give an explanation for is the reason I should allow you to live through the next five minutes" Vegeta told him "I'm…waiting."

He couldn't talk…he couldn't breath…the world was exploding around him and it was also going black.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The door burst open and everyone piled in following Tristal, she examined the scene before her. Nicole was shivering and crying on the couch, even if she was still human she would be able to see the fear that radiated off of the girl, and Vegeta was dangling Raider out of the window with his hand around the boys neck, and his grip was getting tighter.

"Girls check on Nicole, Tien, Yamcha, Trunks…we have to get Vegeta off of Raider before he kills the boy."

They all followed her instructions, Tien and Yamcha didn't have a chance. The moment they were in arms reach of Vegeta he threw them both back with one arm across the room. "This human does not deserve to live" he growled "No man, Saiyan, Human or any other should _dare_ attempt to force himself on a woman who does not wish it."

"You're going to kill him!" Trunks said to his father.

"That's the point son" Vegeta said with a evil smirk they hadn't seen from him in a while.

Tristal grabbed his arm and sent a flash through it that caused a numbing feeling to go through it, Vegeta cried out as his fingers went loose against his will.

Raider fell a foot before he was grabbed and pulled back into the room by Trunks. He chocked and coughed until his breathing went back to normal. He was suddenly pulled to his feet and all he saw was two fists coming towards him before the world went black.

"Tristal, you didn't have to join in the violence" Trunks told her.

Vegeta and Tristal had punched Raider into the far wall. Tristal turned to her boyfriend "But it feel so good" she said.

"Tristal!" a worried voice sounded.

Amy and Kate were having trouble with Nicole, she was shaking violently and every time they tried to touch her she'd curl up tighter and squeal. "How can we help her if she won't let us?" Kate asked.

"It would be a good idea to…"

Amy didn't get to finish because Vegeta walked over and picked Nicole up. When Nicole saw it was Vegeta she clutched to him as if her life depended on it, trying to get as close to him a she could. "It's going to be okay" he whispered to her.

He then turned and walked to the door but before he exited he turned to the shocked and confused room "She stays with me from now on" he told them "She sleeps in my room, she goes no where without an escort who I believe is of calibur to protect her, and not without my permission. She stays by my side at all times unless I say so, and no one is to ever set her up on this…this…_dating_ thing again….this will never happen again to her."

With that he left everyone in complete shock at his words and blatant affection for the girl, and the girls trust in him. The room was completely silent until Kate spoke up "Where was that dad when _I_ was little?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Vegeta set Nicole on the bed before reaching up to grab a pillow so he could sleep on the floor but she wouldn't release her hold on his neck. "P-Please don't leave me" she whispered frantically "Please…"

"I'm not going to" he told her "I'm going to be on the floor next to you."

She shook her head clinging frantically to him "No…No! He'll…he'll come back…he…he tried to…he tried to…"

Vegeta felt sadness inside him as he felt her tears begin hit his chest. He sighed, she wasn't just scared…she was terrified. "Alright" he said "But…you need to leg go of me for a second.

Reluctantly she let go, and took the time to button up her dress, Vegeta then pulled back the blankets and she crawled into them, he then laid down one layer of sheets down and crawled in himself before covering them both, she then immediately wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped one arm around her in a comforting manner before kissing her forehead "You have nothing to worry about anymore" he told her "Nothing."

He then closed his eyes and waited for her deep sighs before he himself allowed sleep to overtake him, then in the dark night of the room the silence was broken for but a moment when a whisper replied to him "Good-night…father."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: So? How was it? Was the last part a little too mushy? Well don't worry…this is NOT a Vegeta-personality turn. Oh no…in fact. For all those 'I love Vegeta because he's a prick' fans…he is going to be the exact same…only different when he's talking or addressing Nicole.

It's it just so justified that he almost killed Raider? I know…maybe he should have…but Tristal and the girls would never allow that to happen. And I'm really looking forward to writing more about Casey and Piccolo.

Now…review and you shall receive! Especially on this chapter I want to know what EVERYONE thinks….


	11. Chapter 10: Casey's Return

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah…I know. Another VERY late update…I'm sorry…hit a bit of snag there for a week, but hopefully the next one will be on time. Pray for me.

And besides…there hasn't been much reviews lately…

Chapter 10

Casey's Return

The morning was a beautiful one, no shadows of the previous night seemed to linger. It was a promise of a new beginning, and shed light onto those who were consumed by darkness. And the light seemed to shine brightest on the large dome yellow building in the center of the city, it brought wishes of peace and joy…pity…they would be ignored.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A shattering sound echoed through the block as glass scattered around the yard in front of the dome, a figure was then seen flying through the air to land across the street into someone else's tree. The figure represented that of a arrow being tossed into a target.

A groan of pain accompanied the figure after it's scream faded.

Then another scream sounded "Vegeta! Look what you've done!"

"Quiet woman! He asked for it!"

"All he wanted to know was if you wanted the rest of his eggs! Must you be such a jerk to everyone! Arg!"

Another worried voice sounded "Is Yamcha going to be okay?"

"Relax Kate" a sarcastic voice said "Nothing too I'm sure _everything_ should still be in working order, it's a good thing he went head first, that part of him was already damaged. You should be on your knees begging the gods fix the apparent whole in his head."  
"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Kate…he asked _Vegeta_ if he wanted left overs…"  
"Stay out of this Amy! I want to hear it from _her_ mouth."

"Oh please! Come on Kate, I mean there obviously something wrong with him if he thinks for a second Vegeta would except any kind of gift from him…especially cold eggs."

"He was trying to be _nice_."

"You do know we're talking about Vegeta right?"  
"_I_ was talking about Yamcha! It was harmless!"

"How pathetic that he would think I would except such vile burned things from such a low class warrior!"

"Say that again Vegeta! I dare you!"

"Tien…I'd calm down if I were you…"

"Wait a second! _Burned_! Well _excuse me_ if I'm not some gourmet chef to make you the perfect breakfast! I'm not made at you Nicole…"

"Um…okay…"

"Guys can we drop this?"

Vegeta then sat back down and looked down at the food in front of him, then proceeded to eat the rest of it. Kate got up "Excuse me" she said "I'm going to see if my boyfriend's still alive."

"Good luck" Tristal whispered, she then fell forward and almost into her food when a hand slapped the back of her head.

She shot back up "What was that for?"

Kate only glared then turned to walk out. Tristal rolled her eyes "So Nicole, you look nice today? Planning anything special?"

Nicole looked over her clothes, "Um…no…but thank you."

"Well, we're all going up to meet Casey when she comes out with Goku and Pickle…wanna come?"

"Um…"

Vegeta growled "Your friend, the Namek and Kakarrot mean nothing to us. Nicole will be joining me while I train."

"And what is she going to do? Sit in that booth all day long!" Tristal turned her attention to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted "She will be learning more techniques herself."

The table then stopped "Wait" Tien spoke up "So…you're going to teach Nicole to fight."

"I do not intend for her to battle anyone, anytime soon" Vegeta announced "But it is imperative for one like herself to have a basic knowledge of fighting."

Most of them still seemed confused "Meaning…" Amy said.

Bulma took it from there "Meaning that Vegeta thinks she's so beautiful she'll be fighting off men right and left, and thinks she needs to learn to defend herself against them. Much like…you know who…"

The people at the table nodded with an "Ohhhh."

Trunks then got up "Well if we're going to see Casey, then we'd better start now."

The other girls nodded and rose from their seats. Tristal then turned to Vegeta to attempt one last time "Look Vegeta, I know you're concerned for Nicole. But can't she just come with us? I mean, why don't you fly her up there…Casey would really want to see her when she comes out."

Nicole's eyes lightened a bit "She would?" she asked.

Kate nodded with a smile "Of course! She's want to see _all_ her friends..." her eyes saddened for a moment "You do know you're our friend right?"

Nicole seemed to not know, but before she could say anything Tristal wrapped her arm around the young girl "Of course she knows! Nicole's one of us! She's apart of the group, and a fool would think she wasn't! So come on Nicole, Casey's awaiting for us!"

Nicole thought about it for a second before turning to ask Vegeta but found he was already up beside her "Come on" he said.

She smiled and followed him out the door.

"So is there a reason Vegeta threw Yamcha out the window besides the obvious ones?" Kate asked.

Trunks laughed "He just doesn't want us to think he's gone soft because of Nicole."

Tristal nodded "If anything, he's gotten more aggressive in order to protect her. Only a complete idiot would think that Vegeta's gone soft on her account. He's still the same old Vegeta…this time just for someone besides himself."

"Well enough of this analyzing Vegeta" Amy said "Can we all go?"

They all then piled out of the house, Bulma was already out there in a ship "Hey Kate! Wanna join me and Trunks?" she called.

A relieved look overcame Kate, who was carrying Yamcha back to the house. "Sure!" she called "Tien can you take Yamcha?"

Tien nodded walking over and taking Yamcha from her. Kate then ran over to the ship and jumped in. "What about you Amy?" Bulma called.

"I think I'll try flying" Amy replied.

Bulma nodded and closed the door then took off. Amy then grabbed onto Tien's hand "Lead me there" she smiled.

Tien smiled, the five then all flew off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dende and Mr. Popo stood by the door, it was only a few seconds before the door would open. Dende could feel the power inside of the room but found that he could not decipher one from the other. They had all grown so much, a smile then appeared on his face. With this much power he was sure Casey would be ready for Cell. "Do you think they're ready Mr.Popo?" Dende asked.

Mr. Popo nodded "I can feel her energy Dende" he said "I know she is."

Dende turned to the edge of the Lookout when he felt several energies coming. "The others are on their way…it's really amazing how large Tristal's energy has grown. I think that she's matched Goku by now."

Mr. Popo looked amazed "Goku? Tristal has?"

Dende nodded "Those girls were a blessing in disguise."

Suddenly the door began to open and the two turned in anticipation.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"We're going to be late!" Kate scoffed.

"Of course we are!" Tristal replied "We did plan on going directly after breakfast but then Vegeta decided to take his aggression out on Yamcha."

Vegeta ignored them, Nicole then turned to look down. She shivered when she saw how high they were and wound her arm tighter around Vegeta "Do you think Casey's trained as much as Tristal?" she asked.

Vegeta looked down at her with questions in his face "I mean, do you think…that she has enough…power?"

"If Kakarrot and the Namek were involved in her training then there is hardly any doubt she has not gotten all the training needed" Vegeta replied "I cannot feel their energy yet and will not until they step out from the chamber but I believe her power will be great."

"Do…do you think it's possible she could pass Goku or you in power?"

"With enough training it is possible" Vegeta replied.

"There's only one way to truly find that one out" Tristal said beside them "If I or Casey were to challenge Vegeta or Goku in a fight, the outcome would show who is dominant in training and skill."

Nicole turned to Tristal "But would you?"

Tristal shrugged "I see no reason to kick Goku or Vegeta's ass" she replied "Until they challenge me I have to will to fight."

Trunks gasped "Hey…the doors open, do you feel that?" she asked.

Everyone immediately turned up and felt the energy flowing from the lookout "Is that…Casey?" Kate said searching the energies.

Everyone suddenly felt Tristals adrenaline and excitement grow, she then began to go faster out of anticipation.

No one replied, they all flew faster trying to get to the lookout as soon as possible.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dende and Mr. Popo watched eagerly as the door opened and light flooded from the room. The first one to come from the door was Goku, who looked his natural self with a smile on his face and tattered clothes, then came Piccolo who had a discontent look on his face, his clothes were also tattered, Dende then took in a sharp breath when he felt Casey's energy following Piccolo, and saw her follow the great Namek. And when she stepped out the two stepped back, her black hair had grown as long as Tristals and was braided behind her yet her bangs covered her forehead, replacing her usual clothes was a outfit that resembled Piccolo's yet tighter and seemed to be fit for a woman, her skin strangely hadn't changed it color, yet her eye did. They had changed…all insecurities had gone from them and were now replaced by determination and confidence and they glowed brightly. She seemed taller and her muscles were obviously bigger but seemed to take on a feminine form, and her power took over their senses.

Piccolo, and Goku then turned and looked at her, Goku smiled and Piccolo crossed his arms "She's ready."

Casey nodded.

Suddenly an energy blast whizzed passed them and aimed straight for Casey. She lifted her hand and then shot it straight back before a scream rang out "That almost hit me Tristal!" Kate's voice said "Tristal…get back here!"

Goku, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo suddenly saw a black streak head straight for Casey. Casey stayed perfectly still before the she suddenly disappeared and everyone felt two great powers clash. Goku turned to the edge of the Lookout as that's the direction the two powers trailed to "Is this how she always greets her friends?" he asked walking out.

Kate, and Amy landed beside Goku "Always" she said before hugging the Saiyan.

After she stepped back Amy stepped up with her own hug "Hey Goku, we missed you" she said.

Goku seemed surprised "It's only been a day?" he told them.

Amy nodded "Yeah…but I think we really needed you there for Nicole's date…Vegeta looked like he was ready to murder and it took all of us to hold him down."

"She's aggagerating" Kate said "She's just saying it's the day from hell because Vegeta almost killed that guy that asked Nicole out."

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yeah…but I guess it's justified because he tried to rape Nicole" Kate replied "I'm pretty sure that if Amy hadn't woken from her dream that saw through his eyes, we'd be trying to figure out how to get Vegeta out of jail before he killed everyone there."

Goku scratched his chin thinking it over with a serious look "Poor Nicole" he said "She's gone through so much already, it's a shame to add one more thing to the plate."

Amy nodded "But you should have been there, we were all trying to comfort Nicole but the moment we all even tried to touch her after Raider attacked her, she would just turn into this shivering ball on the couch until Vegeta came over. The moment she saw him…I've never seen anything like that before. She just wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing, while he carried her out, he then turned and told us that she wouldn't go anywhere without him or without someone _he_ thinks it 'worthy'. And when he walked into the room and saw that Raider was attacking Nicole…he just went mad. He had Raider dangling out of the window, and was slowly breaking his neck…I never thought he could lose it like that."

Goku's eyes were saucers by this time "Really? So Vegeta really took to Nicole then. Wow! That's amazing, is Nicole okay? And what about Vegeta?"

Amy and Kate turned to see everyone standing on the edge of the Lookout watching Casey and Tristal fight. "Well I think everyone assumed he'd be more nice or gentle after that. But this morning he threw Yamcha into the neighbours trees so we figured everything's the same. Nicole was a little shook up but she's going to be fine."

Goku nodded "I'm glad."

Suddenly an explosion went off and the two turned their attention to the fight above them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Casey threw another energy blast, but it came right back at her, she then tired of this game, she knew she couldn't outdo Tristal in a power fight…but physical would be a completely different story if she didn't give Tristal the chance to hit a pressure point.

She then dove straight for Tristal and dodged her blasts long enough to get close and punch Tristal, Tristal taken by surprise fell down several yards before gaining her senses and then diving at Casey, the two then embarked on a battle of fists going so fast not even Vegeta and Goku could see them move.

The two then suddenly clashed forming a lightining bolt that hit the Lookout before they both took several flips back and landed opposite each other between the two groups on the Lookout. Dende stepped out with excitement in his face "It's…amazing, they're completely the same! What Tristal lacks in physical strength she makes up for in power, and what Casey lacks in power she makes up for in strength…they're both on the exact same level…"

Tristal straightened and laughed "Where did you get that outfit?" she asked.

"At least it's not spandex" Casey replied.

"It's a skirt" Tristal replied "And I do believe you're avoiding the question."

"Just looking at my outfit you should know where it came from."

"I want to hear it."

"Fine! Piccolo gave it to me…wipe that smirk off your face."

But she couldn't, the evil smirk appeared and that was always accompanied by a remark…or two. "So…Pickle gave you some clothes. Did he rip the other ones?"

Goku's laugh rang out "As a matter of fact! He did! She was practically naked when they finished…"

Casey looked like she was ready to murder Goku, and Tristal looked to be holding onto her sanity with a thread "Really?" she asked holding back a laugh "Practically…or totally?"  
"You're walking on dangerous ground Tristal" Casey growled.

Tristal laughed "Couldn't help it…you know me Case."

Casey nodded "All to well."

Suddenly Amy, and Kate piled on Casey "We missed you!" Amy said "Look at you! You look stronger then Tristal…"

"Though she isn't…"

Kate rolled her eyes "You missed all the excitement but we'll tell you about it when we get back."

"Excitement?"

Nicole walked up "Hi Casey."

Casey turned with a smile but it quickly disappeared when she saw the welt on Nicole's face. "Nicole" she gasped "Are you okay?"

Nicole nodded with a shy smile "I'm okay."

Casey then turned to the boys, and her eyes fell on Vegeta. He was watching them intently…especially her and Tristal, his eyes would shift to Nicole every once in awhile but his focus was mainly on them. She smiled then turned to Amy '_What did he do when Raider gave her this_' she asked through the mind. Amy chuckled quietly '_You wont' believe me until I tell you_'.Casey laughed internally. "Alright, so…can we go eat, I'm starving."

"Me too!" Goku sounded "I'm dying of starvation here."

"Please, Goku five minutes and you're dying of starvation" Tristal told him.

They all laughed before turning to go, the girls were all excited to be together once again. "Why don't we all go to Bulma's and have a barbeque?" Kate asked.

Everyone (but Piccolo and Vegeta) cheered in agreement to food. "Let's go then!" Tristal said.

They all then dove off the edge of the Lookout. Vegeta walked over and picked up Nicole, he then saw Kate standing at the edge of the Lookout, she was staring down watching her friends go. He shrugged before flying back towards Bulma, never one to pass up the chance for food. Yamcha walked up to her "Are you okay?" he asked "Are you still scared?"

"A little" she replied "but I just…I just thought of something."

"What's that?" Yamcha asked.

"I can fly" Kate told him.

"So can the rest of us…"

"But…that's _all_ I can do…" Kate told him "I mean…Casey and Tristal are the obvious warriors and you can tell that Tristal's got something more she's hiding inside of her…that crystal proves it, and Amy can read other peoples minds and move things with her mind…"

"She can move things with her mind too?" Yamcha asked.

"It happened yesterday, when she woke up from her nightmare the vase beside her flew across the room…I knew it was her" Kate replied "but…but I can't do anything…nothing."

Yamcha smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder "Sure you can Kate…you just need to figure that one out for yourself."

Kate thought about it for a second before she laughed "Silly me…acting jealous. I'm sure something will pop up when the time is right…its' just that I don't want to be the useless one. I want to help in anyway I can."

"You are helping" Yamcha told her "By showing your friends you care for them, and giving your support you're helping."

Kate nodded "That's right" she said "Okay…let's go."

The two then dove off the edge and headed for Bulma's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_At Bulma's…_

"So…Vegeta's going in next?" Tristal asked "And what? Nicole's staying here? Well…"

"She will do no such thing" Vegeta looked up from the steak he'd been stuffing into his mouth "Nicole will join me in the chamber."

"But Nicole's not strong enough to take on something like that" Casey said.

"Yeah…_I_ almost went crazy" Tristal said.  
"She's coming with me…that's that" Vegeta told them with a 'no argument' voice.

"Well what will she do when you're training all those hours?" Amy asked "We all know you Vegeta and you'll use up every minute you have in that chamber."

"Were trying to be fair for Nicole here."

Vegeta looked like he wanted to blast them back to their homes but the discussion was stopped when a small voice sounded from the side beside Vegeta "I don't mind."

Everyone turned and she blushed bowing her head further down, she then finished in a small voice "I…I want…to…to…"

"Nicole" Kate spoke up softly "Do you want to go with Vegeta into the hyperbolic time chamber?"

Nicole slouched further "Yes" she replied.

A sigh came from Tristal "Well then, that's settled."

The other girls nodded, and Nicol's head shot up "What?" she asked "You…you mean you're going to let me?"

"Of course we are" Casey said "I mean, we're your friends. Not your parents, and if you want to go with Vegeta into the Time Chamber then we'll stand and defend your wishes. It is after all…your choice."

The girls then turned to one another and started discussing other things laughing amongst them selves and including Nicole as much as possible. She smiled at them '_My choice_' she thought to herself. She then looked to Vegeta.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Goku looked over the girls, "So have you been with the girls lately?" he asked Gohan.

Gohan looked up and shook his head while swallowing his food "Mom's had me studying at every moment I'm not training" he said.

Goku nodded "Well, try to spend some more time with them…we never know how long they'll be here" he said.

Gohan nodded, suddenly a pie flew passed him and Goku "Hey Gohan!"

The boy turned to the girls "Yes?" he asked.

"Is your birthday tomorrow?" Casey asked.

Gohan nodded "Yeah."

The girls all then looked to each other "Alright Party!" Kate cheered.

The others cheered, Goku smiled "That's right! My boy's growing up!"

Tristal then stopped cheering "Hey…then what should we get him?" she asked.

The others stopped, suddenly all of them started talking all at once. This time Amy spoke up "Hey! We shouldn't tell him what we're going to buy him."

"Alright then, meeting in Tristal's bedroom to figure out what we're going to get Gohan after the barbeque" Casey said.

The girls then went on with their eating, leaving everyone else around the table in complete confusion.

The only one's who didn't seem to care was Piccolo and Vegeta who had completely given up on trying to figure these women out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the barbeque the girls helped clean up, Amy and Casey were washing dishes while Tristal and Kate were outside. Amy then turned to Casey "So…are you going to tell me what happened between you and Piccolo?" she asked.

Casey broke the plate in her hands and the shards fell to the ground "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you do know that I can read your mind right?" Amy asked "And all you were doing the entire time we were eating was thinking about Piccolo…even while we were talking. Not to mention he keeps looking at you…what happened?"

Casey then looked around nervously "Nothing" she replied.

"I know something happened and I'm not trying to intervene but…you know you can't keep secrets from me."

Casey shook her head "I can't tell you…the walls have ears you know."

"You do remember that you don't have to physically tell me anything" he told her."

Casey thought about it "So you learned to control that power within a day huh?" she asked.

"I've had lots of practice throughout the day" Amy replied.

"Alright…I'll think about it and leave the rest to you."

Amy nodded.

Casey then turned back to the dishes and thought over everything. But didn't really get uncomfortable until she remembered the day Piccolo kissed her.

Piccolo's eyes shot open and he immediately jumped back, like he'd been burned. He jumped back and landed several yards away from Casey. She lifted herself onto her elbows giving him the same shocked look he'd been giving her. The two stood (and lay) there with complete shock written all over their faces, unknowing what do to, what to say, and seemed to somehow forget how to move.

_Meanwhile Goku was having trouble picking is jaw up from the ground, he was in complete shock and for the moment resembled a Looney Toon. The three stayed exactly still for what seemed like forever and was actually more like five minutes. Suddenly Piccolo powered up and flew off unable to take the tension surrounding them. Casey watched him leave and turned to Goku who was still in the same position. She sighed "Well…no one can blame this one on me" she said "_He_ kissed_ me_."_

"Hey!"

The two turned to see Tristal standing there "You two are a little too quiet for comfort" Tristal told them "What's going on?"

"Nothing' the two replied.

Tristal narrowed her eyes "I know something's wrong or something's going on. Okay fine…keep it from me…I'll find out what it is sooner or later."

"Is there any other reason you'd want to bother us?" Amy asked.

"Will actually I was looking for Pickle…I was wondering if his woman here knew where he was."

Casey turned "I'm not his woman. And why are you always calling him Pickle? His name is _Piccolo_."

"And?"

The girls shook their heads, "You should know that she only does that to get a rise out of him" Amy said.

"Vegeta's going up to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber now" Tristal told them "I need to talk to Piccolo before he does about Nicole."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"It's just something I sence in her…do you know where he is?"

"The last time either of us saw her was when he was outside" Casey said.

Tristal then turned to leave "Hey aren't you going to clean up!" Amy called.

Tristal lifted her finger and snapped it, then walked out.

The girls gave each other confused looks then turned, their jaws then hit the ground when they saw all the dishes, the counters, and the sink completely clean.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-XX-

Piccolo sat beside the waterfall, going over strategies in his head and thinking over everything that could happen in the battle. He thought over his friends, Gohan, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Tristal, Amy, Kate, Nicole…Casey. Casey.

He couldn't' help but let the smile play on his lips at the thought of her. He remembered panicking after he kissed her that day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

He remembered flying as far as he could from the spot he'd left her…intent on coming back when they were both asleep and leaving. For the first time in his life…he was embarrassed. Embarrassed for what he'd done, embarrassed for who he did it to, embarrassed for who saw it…but most of all…embarrassed because he wanted to do it. For the life of him he wasn't able to grasp onto the reason he'd kissed her…it just happened, like she was calling him to do it. But that was rediculas…and how could he have these feelings towards her? He was Namakien…he wasn't even a 'he'!

It had all been so confusing, he felt like his brain was about to explode by the time he was finished thinking, yet throughout his argument with himself he always thought about what Goku had told him. _"Nothing happens without a reason and I think yours is standing…or sitting in front of you right now. You just need to see it"_

He sat there for what seemed like days thinking it over before he came to a conclusion, and headed back to the small house. He opened his eyes and could swear he saw it play out in front of his eyes like a movie.

_Piccolo flew faster towards the house, when he saw it his energy increased in the need to get there faster. Suddenly a flash set off in front of him and he stopped. _

_He then noticed Casey a few feet from him. He looked her over, she looked pissed. Before he could say anything she was in his face "Why did you just run away?" she asked "I'm not Tristal okay? I don't run away every time that someone shows an interest in me and I show an interest in them. You can't just kiss me like that then fly away! I'll understand that you're new to this 'man' and 'feelings' thing, and I'll understand if we got carried away…I'll even understand if you just was wanted to see how it would feel to kiss a girl but I demand an explanation!"_

_Piccolo stood there looking like being yelled at was something natural, but he'd expected she's overreact. Casey was not one to keep her emotions to herself. The two stood there for a few moments before Casey couldn't take the silence anymore "Will you say something!" she demanded. _

"_I'm sorry" he said. _

_Her eyes widened "What?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry I ran away" he said "I was scared…but not anymore."_

"_What…do you mean by that?" she asked. _

_He sighed, "Come with me" he said._

_He then turned and began to fly away, she was nervous that they'd get lost in the light but figured he knew what he was doing. The two flew far into the light before Piccolo stopped and turned to her before landing. She crossed her arms and waited for him to begin. _

"_I know you're confused" he told her._

_She laughed "Confused about what exactly?"_

"_About me running off…"_

_Casey chuckled "Piccolo…I'm not like all the other girls. It didn't confuse me that you kissed me…or that you ran off afterwards. I understand Piccolo…you're afraid."_

"_I'm what?" Piccolo asked._

_Casey giggled "Come on Piccolo" she said "You're scared and you know it. After all…why wouldn't you be? You're Namakien, your area of expertise is fighting, you have been asexual for however long you've been alive, and to suddenly have that change and receive these _feelings_ from the opposite sex can be scary. If you need time I'll be happy to give it to you."_

_Piccolo was completely confused now…didn't she just say she wanted an explanation? Didn't she just say she _deserved_ an explanation? He shook is head 'Women'._

_He sighed "I'm always up for something new" he said._

_She stepped back as if surprised "What?" she asked._

_He then stepped forward and kissed her._

Piccolo opened his eyes and couldn't stop the smile from climbing into his face. He knew he should be afraid, but he figured at this point…he had little to lose. He may die in 7 days…so why resist? What would be the point of living if he didn't let himself live? Though one thing troubled him…if he were to die and leave her…what would she do? Or if she were to perish and he would be left…what would he do? He knew he hadn't yet fallen in love with this girl, but his feelings for her were strong.

He sighed and shook his head, this was a strange time.

"Pickle!"

He growled…the silence was shattered, and when did these clouds gather above him?

He turned to see Tristal standing there. "What is it?" he asked.

"You know what this is about" Tristal told him seriously "You've known about it since the first time you saw her."

Piccolo flew beside her and landed, he then nodded "I knew about it" he replied "I'm amazed you could feel it…she hides her power well."

"She doesn't do it intentionally…I'll bet she doesn't even know what she is."

Piccolo nodded "So what do you propose?" he asked "Should we tell Vegeta?"

Tristal shook her head "No…I think we should leave her and him until they figure it out themselves. I found you because I thought you may try and tell him."

"I think even though he is a jerk he deserves to know."

Tristal shook her head "He will find out soon enough."

Piccolo sighed then agreed "Yes…but until then no one must know that Nicole…is a Saiyan."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: Do they honestly think that the Prince of Saiyans can't sense another Saiyan? Oh well…we'll get more about Nicole in the next chapter and her role in it all.

Not to mention what Vegeta will do with her in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Review and you shall receive…


	12. Chapter 11: Individual Secrets

Author's Note: And here we are once again! Another chapter! I'd lost a bit of inspiration but I've been watching a lot of DBZ movies lately including the Cell games and the _very_ last episodes, and I have to say that it's pretty funny when Vegeta's asking the people of the earth to lend their energy and he's blacking out "Raise your hands up right now or you're all gonna die!" Yeah took me awhile to get over that one.

You know it's good to watch that since on the last 'Trigun' and 'Full Metal Alchemist' main characters have been dying! Man…shed a tear or two for those guys…it's sad damnit! Especially Hughes…such a good man and all he wanted to do was raise his daughter and help his friend! Can't remember the guys name on Trigun but he was awesome! Why! Anyways…next chapter!

Chapter 11

Individual Secrets

"She's a what!"

The two cringed at the voice before Tristal turned "What it _hell_ are you doing following me around?" she demanded.

Casey's hand was over Kate's as the two stared down at Piccolo and Tristal standing there. Kate then pushed away Casey and attempted to explain "Well" she said "You see Casey was afraid that Piccolo was starting to like you (you know how insecure she gets) and convinced me to come along. I told her that you'd hear us but she said Goku taught her to be extra sneaky and allowed her to go anywhere she wanted and…"

She then found herself headfirst into the ground, with Casey standing above her completely irritated "I simply wanted to know what was so important!" she said.

Tristal rolled her eyes "You girls are pathetic…and yes. Nicole's a Saiyan."

Kate pushed herself out of the ground, "But…but…but that's impossible!" she exclaimed "Isn't it? I mean…she's just a girl from a village…it's…it's not possible!"

Piccolo was now leaning against a tree in his signature stance "I'm not sure how a Saiyan like Nicole ended up in that small village, or even how she was born…"

"Yeah it makes no sense" Tristal spoke up "I mean, planet Vegeta was destroyed practically 30 years ago, if she was born a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, or even sent here from there then she'd at least be Goku's age…but that's itself if impossible. That is _not_ the face of a 25 year old."

"But Goku looks young too" Kate pointed out.

Tristal shook her head "Not that young…hey…where's Amy?"

"She's still at Capsule Corp waiting for us."

Tristal nodded "Piccolo can you send her a telepathic message to meet us at Kami's look out?" she asked "We'll have to figure all this other stuff out later. Right now we have to say good-bye to them."

"Wait!" Kate spoke up "I've got a question. How is it possible for Vegeta _not_ to recognize her as a Saiyan? I mean…"

"If she was raised as Gohan, Goku, or any other of us had been raised Vegeta would catch it immediately" Piccolo told her "but since she was raised as a human it's impossible for him to do so. To him she's just a human, but perhaps it is the Saiyan within her that pulls her to him."

"You don't think…" Casey spoke up "That' he'll…I mean that he's…you know…"

Tristal gave her a look "Please, he's protective of her…nothing else. Besides…twenty say's he's in love with Bulma."

Casey laughed "Those two…did you hear them this morning? I mean…who argues about fingers?"

Everyone shook their heads.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Later…_

She turned and looked over the view "Wow" she whispered "It's…it's…amazing."

"Will you be alright?" Tristal's voice asked.

Nicole turned with a shy smile "I will be" she replied.

Tristal looked around "I never imagined hell would be pure white…but I'm beginning to believe this is the warm up for the next world."

Casey scowled at Tristal "Don't frighten the pour girl. Besides…Vegeta will be here."

They all turned to see Vegeta was doing warm ups already "Physically anyways" Casey said.

The two then smiled reassuringly "Don't worry Nicole" Tristal smiled "You'll be fine…and you'll probably get some training in as well!"

"Yeah, you'll be like me and Tristal…just not as obnoxious."

"Obnoxious!" Tristal asked turning her head "What the fuck is up with that?"

Casey waved her hand "Don't even get me started."

"If you two are finished bickering."

They turned at his grumpy voice, "Could you leave now?" Vegeta asked though it sounded more like a demand then a request.

Casey sneered at him "Don't be angry Vegeta…we're on our way."

Tristal smirked "Relax Veggie, we're going."

Vegeta ground his teeth and bit his tongue he feared what he may say would scare Nicole…but if they didn't leave soon he was going to blast them both…Nicole or no Nicole.

Tristal turned back to Nicole "So we'll see you in a year, and don't worry, if it gets too hard for you no one will think anything of it."

"Are Amy and Kate going to come in here?" Nicole asked "I mean…after Vegeta's finished training?"

Casey laughed "No" she replied "When we told them our stories they freaked out and decided it would be better to find a more peaceful way to fight. Most likely they'll be on the battle field with bandages and needles."

Nicole giggled. The girls then waved "Let's head out the girls are waiting for us" Tristal said "We'll come back in about three months. Just to visit.."

"You'll do no such thing!" Vegeta yelled after them but they were already prancing away.

"By Veggie!"

The two then left. Nicole waved.

She then turned to Vegeta, "So…um…what are we going to do?" she asked.

Vegeta reached out his hand "Come on" he said "I'll show you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bulma sighed looking over Baby Trunks, "You don't think I'm old do you?" she asked him.

Baby Trunks lifted his hands and clapped happily. Bulma laughed "That's right! I'm not old! And there's no way he'd go for someone like her."

"Don't tell me your jealous mother."

She turned to see Trunks walk into the room. She smiled reassuringly "Just a womanly wonder son" she smiled.

Trunks nodded "He sees her as the daughter he may never have" Trunks told her "Plus…there's something else about her. It's nothing sexual, or alluring…it's just. A pull, like a Saiyan instinct to protect."

"You're father's never been the protective type" Bulma told him.

Trunks nodded "I know that…but…well it's not exactly something I can explain. I guess it's just something inside her that provokes the protective side in people subconsciously."

Bulma nodded in understanding "I understand" she replied.

Suddenly the door blew open and all four girls stood there with Tristal at the head of them, she held her fist up "Bulma!" she said "We must go to the mall! Tomorrow is Gohan's birthday and we _must_ find a present for him!"

Casey then stepped out in front of her "That's right! Trunks! You must come with us also! We thought about weights but apparently that won't work!"

"Clothes!" Kate cried out "We must get him clothes!"

"No! No! No!" Amy rejected "His own personal refrigerator that gives off no scent so that his dad can't trace it and eat all his food!"   
Trunks and Bulma watched with amazement as the girls went down the list as to what they could get for Gohan.

"I have it!" Tristal spoke up, her face bright, suddenly the light around her faded and her shoulders drooped followed by her smile "No…that would be Goku…well I just don't know what we're going to do…"

She was at Trunks' side immediately "But you do!" she said "You grew up with Gohan! What does he like!

Trunks looked nervous as he peered around to see that all the girls were now beside him "Uhhhh…." He said "I don't think the Gohan of this time is the same from mine…besides…he's much younger now!"

"Yeah but didn't you say before that everything that happened up until you came to warn them of the androids had happened in your time already?" Amy spoke up "Wouldn't he be he exact same? It's just age difference."

Trunks thought it over "You're right" he said "Well…other then training…I suppose he just liked to have a good time."

"_How_!" all the girls asked.

"Why is this so important to you?" Bulma asked.

The girls all turned. Kate answered "Well…why not?" she asked.

Amy smiled "Gohan is such a cute, and sweet little boy. We just figured as a child he should let loose for one day and _be_ a child. After all…all work and no play…"

"Turns people into Jack Nicholson…and who wants those eyebrows?"

All three girls turned to Tristal like she'd grown another head. "What?" she asked "Well? Can you imagine Gohan looking like Jack Nicholson?"

The girls couldn't help but picture it in their heads, and all bust out laughing.

Bulma had picked up baby Trunks and walked out in fear that their obvious sicknesses would rub off on her precious son.

Trunks just stood there staring at them. Were these the girls that were going to save him and his friends from ultimate doom? He then peered down at Tristal. Was this his girlfriend? How did that one happen?

He was seriously thinking over his own sanity when a finger snapped in front of his face. "Hey!"  
He then looked to see all the girls staring at him. "Stop spacing out Trunks!" Casey told him "You have to drive us to the mall!"

"What?" Trunks cried "Why me?"

"Because Bulma just ran away and to let Tristal drive is begging for death" Casey told him.

"I _have_ my license you know!"

"You bribed your teacher!"

"I didn't!"

"No…she threatened him!"

"I didn't! I simply stated that he had no right to touch me and if I happened to fail the course the entire country would hear about it."

"All he did was position your hands!"

Tristal flicked her hair back "I don't like being touched."

"Unless it's by Trunks of course" Casey smirked.

The girls heard a slap then something hit and demolish the wall that lead into the living room, they then all looked to see Casey with her feet in the air in the middle of the living room.

"We'll go help her up" Amy said "And then we'll head to the mall. Tristal?"

Tristal smiled "Me and Trunks will catch up."

"Quickie?" Kate asked.

Another slap, another crash and now _Kate_ was in the middle of the living room, _on top_ of Casey. "Oooookaaaay" Amy said slowly "we'll meet you there!" she then ran to pick up the girls.

Trunks laughed "You know you can really dish it out Tristal but you really can't take it."

He suddenly regretted his words and he turned to see her boring a hole of fire into him "Of course I'm only joking" he quickly told her.

Tristal laughed "I can take it…I just felt the urge to slap them both around."

Trunks gave her a weird look before shaking it off before she suddenly went on, "Come on…I want to go ask Piccolo something. And I need you to help write while he talks."

"What?" Trunks asked "So you're not going to the mall?"

She waved her hand "I'm not that much of a people person. Besides, this is my gift to Gohan."

Trunks smiled and nodded "Alright."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"They said they were right behind us!" Amy said "We've been here for two hours and they…"

"Hey!"

They all turned to see a woman standing there, staring at them like they were the most disgusting thing they'd ever seen. She was middle height with glaring green eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a white tanktop, and blue jeans, the girls eyes then widened when they saw that there was a strap around her body and it was connected to a large gun. "You…bitch!" the girl cried out before aiming her gun at the girls and opening fire.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nicole sighed looking out into the large white emptiness of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Don't get her wrong, when Vegeta wanted to take her in with him she was happy, and she thought it would be a great time for the two of them to really get to know one another. Not to mention she might be able to figure out a way to help out the girls if need be…but this was boring! Vegeta had disappeared some time ago leaving here there to do nothing. She's was cooking and preparing a large lunch for him, but with him no where in sight she couldn't help but worry that maybe something terrible had happened.

There weren't many possibilities but one that Piccolo had said rang in her ears. '_Don't go to far from the entrance, you could get lost and never find your way back_'…or was it Goku? Either way the possibility that Vegeta could get lost and never find his way back weighed heavily in her mind.

She thought back to when they first go there. It had already been two weeks, which by her calculations meant that it had only been two hours on the outside. It was a true enigma as to how that was possible but she decided not to push it, and she really couldn't complain. Although up until then Vegeta had concentrated on himself but once he finished his training and took breaks for breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks over the day they would sit and have wonderful conversations, he'd asked what her life was like and that he'd like to hear about it, she remembered lowering her head and telling him she couldn't remember. She'd been ashamed, but he just shrugged it off and told her it was okay, that was to be expected when someone received some kind of trauma. She'd been surprised, had anyone else told him that most likely he'd be a complete jerk about it. It made her feel special to know he didn't want to hurt her anymore that he already had.

She thought about how good of a man Vegeta was. Not the Vegeta everyone else knew or thought they knew…but the one she did. He wasn't cruel, or bold, he wasn't crude or vindictive, he wasn't arrogant…he was nothing like that.

He was…nice. Nice and polite, he was humble and caring, he was fatherly and…well she could go on for days. But she'd figured out at that point that the reason Vegeta was so mean to everyone else was his need to feel dominant. He was, the Prince of all Saiyans, and even she knew that showing others emotions that he'd shown her was a sign of weakness. But she couldn't help but wonder…which was the real Vegeta? Was the hard cruel one an act to cover the fatherly, caring one? Or were they both him? Just depending on who he was around at the time. It would bother her for awhile…

"Have you been sitting there since I left?"

She turned and saw Vegeta standing before her with a smirk "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I found myself further away from the entrance three hours ago" Vegeta told her "And I'm guessing that since I was into my training so much that I didn't even notice it that I was gone for an even longer time. So have you been sitting there since I disappeared?"

Nicole stood up "No" she replied "I've only been sitting here for a few minutes. I finished lunch a while ago and could only wait until you got back."

"Why did you not practice flying?" Vegeta asked.

Nicole thought about it for a second before laughing "I guess I should have. I'll start practicing after lunch."

Vegeta nodded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Goku smiled looking up at the sky "So peaceful" he said to himself.

"GOKU!"

He scrunched up and flinched at the sharp voice. "Y-Yes?" he asked wondering what it was he had done.

ChiChi was by his side in an instant "Where's Gohan?" she asked "I told him to study an hour ago, and when I went to bring him something to eat he wasn't there."

Goku scratched his head "Gee ChiChi I really don't know…"

"Are you sure Goku?" ChiChi asked "You didn't…"

Suddenly Gohan popped up from the lake he'd been swimming in. Goku's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw hit the ground, he suddenly felt the urge to go take on Cell by himself at that moment. Anything was better then facing the woman who's ki had magically passed his own at that moment, his eyes were closed so he decided to try take a peek at her, so he slowly slightly opened one of his eyes…a hand? A hand clutching…a knife! The hand was shaking and red, the handle the hand was connected to was shaking and looked like it was ready to break, he opened the other eye and cautiously looked up towards the owner of the hand. When he did…he regretted it.

Veins were popping out of her head, her hair was frilly and she'd turned completely red. Goku then jumped to his feet and tried backing away slowly. "I'm…just…going…to…"

Suddenly the knife that had been connected to the hand flew by his head, Goku cried out in fear, when suddenly Trunks and Tristal appeared in front of him. The two then saw ChiChi there, Trunks immediately leapt behind Goku and shielded himself "Should I say we come in peace?" he asked.

"I don't think that would help" Goku replied.

Tristal looked from Goku, to Trunks, to ChiChi, to Gohan, she then slightly chuckled "Gohan" she smiled "You do realize that when you run off you get your father in trouble?"

Gohan looked down at the ground "I just wanted to have a little fun."

"As do most children" Tristal said walking over to him.

She kneeled down in front of him "Your mother is only looking out for your best interests, she wants to make sure that you're ready for the outside world that you're one day going to have to face. I know that you're just a child and you still want to go out and play but for now you'd better listen to her" she then leaned in "I'll talk to her about giving you more free time…after all, all work and no play makes Gohan a dull boy."

Gohan smiled up at her "That's funny Tristal! I'll go study right now."

He then flew off.

ChiChi watched as he left and then turned to Tristal "Thank you" she said.

She then turned before Tristals voice stopped her. "ChiChi" she called.

ChiChi turned and Tristal began walking towards her "I'm not going to pretend for a moment that I know what it's like to be a mother. And I'm not going to insult you by pretending that I even understand what it's like to care for a child like Gohan, and be married to a man like Goku. But I will tell you that I had a hand in raising a few children myself, although unlike you I had lots of help from my mother every once in a while, but the thing you seem to be over looking at this point, although I understand your want for Gohan to be smart and live a good life. You seem to forget that Gohan is mearly a child, your husband has forgotten then tidbit as well, and not only is he a child but he is one of pure heart and soul, and he'll never stand up to both of you when it comes to such reasons because he loves you too much and he'll see it as being selfish. What I'm saying is that you shouldn't force him to study as much as he does…look, I've seen the future and I know what's going to happen to him, and you don't have anything to worry about. He's going to become everything you've ever wanted."

ChiChi's eye widened "What? Really?"  
Tristal nodded "So ease up…afterall, although it's good to be positive with the tournament coming up…but if this all goes down another way then would you like all his memories to be ones of books?"  
ChiChi thought about it. She then nodded "You're right…maybe I should let up on him. I think I'll only make him study for an hour before he goes out to play for another hour."

"So you'll go back and forth?" Tristal asked "One hour studying the next playing? That's great!"

ChiChi nodded then turned and walked away. Tristal sighed, she only hoped that Goku and Trunks didn't register the 'knowing about the future thing' because she'd hate to lie to them. She smiled once ChiChi was far enough then turned to the two men behind her, by the looks on their faces they _did_ catch the 'knowing about the future' thing. "I can't tell you what's going to happen" she told them "Only that working at the same rate we have will guarantee that everything will be okay."  
The two nodded understanding her, she then smiled "So…we've come to ask you Goku if you know where Piccolo is."

Goku then scratched his head "I don't know" he said "The last time I saw him was at the barbeque…or before it…"

"Well then" Trunks said "What about asking him for some techniques?"

Tristal nodded "Yeah! And we can relax for a bit at the same time. Sit down Goku."

The three then all sat down at Tristal prepared her present for Gohan.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Casey looked up, she had thrown herself and the girls into the wall beside them when that girl had opened fire on them. Kate groaned "What was that about?" she asked.

"It's about me" they heard a voice say "And her…"

Casey was on her feet immediately "Who?"

"The blonde! The one after my Tien!"

"Tien?" all girls asked now on their feet.

They all turned to Amy, Amy just stood dumbfounded. "Yes Tien!" the girl replied "He's mine! What right do you have!"

The three girls just stood there completely confused, Casey then turned to Amy "Amy? Did Tien say anything about having a girlfriend?"

Amy then turned "Don't you think I would remember that?"

"Okay…so what's going on?" Kate asked turning to the girl "Who are you and how do you know Tien? Are you his girlfriend?"  
"My name is Lunch" the girl replied "And yes I was his girlfriend! Until he went off to fight those androids and left me behind! He completely forgot about me. And now I find him and he's with some little girl! A little girl that needs others to fight for her!"

Amy looked to Casey, it's not that she couldn't fight…it's that she didn't want to. She didn't see the point in fighting meaninglessly, and she didn't want to.

Lunch then held up a huge gun "This is the end…little girl."

Casey's eyes narrowed, she then took a defensive stance and then rose her energy. Suddenly the dubrie, dust and other small objects began to fly around her, remembering Piccolo's training she then blasted her energy towards Lunch. Lunch's eyes widened "This…this energy!" she then flew back through the stands that were lined down the long hall before ending in a pile in the foodcourt.

Casey smirked then walked forward towards Lunch, she grabbed a rope on the way and then tied her up. "What are you doing?" Kate asked "Tell me that you're going to leave her here and we're going to call the police."

"I watched some DragonBall episodes once with her in them" Casey said continuing to tie her "She's an escaped convict on the run, and she's a little homocidle. The police won't be able to hold her, and she won't give up until she gets what she wants. And that's Amy, now the other reason for this is that I want to know what's going on with her and Tien and why he didn't mention her."

"I can answer that one" Kate told her sarcastically "Would you tell your man about your formal crazy, homicidal boyfriend (or in this case girlfriend)? No, you'd try keep that information locked up tight."

"In any case I agree with Casey" Amy spoke up "I think we should take her with us. If the police have no chance against her then we might as well take her somewhere where we can get some answers and see exactly what's going on. Call me crazy but I like to know why women are trying to kill me over a three-eyed man."

The girls agreed "Speaking of crazy" Kate said "I'm going to kill that nutcase Tristal when I see her…of all the nerve! Just wait…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tristal reared back and sneezed, she then sniffled. "Hmmm" she said "I must be getting a cold. You know that's weird, I mean here we are training to fight a monster that could very well destroy this world with a flick of his wrist and any one of us could be brought down by a bug in our system…how strange."

"If your finished" Piccolo said "Can we get on with this?"

"Calm down Pickle" Tristal smirked "I was mearly making an observation…no need to get testy. By the way…don't you believe it's a good thing that you just happened to fly by when we were making our little gift for Gohan? It's going to be so great! And it's educational so ChiChi will like it too! I don't know if she'll like the contents but it a book and that's all that matters!"

"Yeah" they all said slowly.

"Anyways…"

"_Tristal!"_

Tristal looked up at the voice "Amy? What is it?"

"_You have to come to the Capsule Corp building right away"_ Amy's voice said.

"Why? What's going on?"

"_Some girl tried to shoot me Casey, and Kate…"_

"What!" Tristal stood up "Are you okay? Is Casey and Kate alright?"

Piccolo's ears perked up when he heard Casey's name "What about Casey?" he asked.

"Hold up pickle…"

"_We're all okay, but Casey said we should take her to the Capsule Corp building…we need you."_

"I'm on my way…who is this girl?"

"_Casey said her name was 'Lunch'"_

Tristal's jaw dropped "L-L-Lunch!" she cried "Her name is Lunch! Is she blonde! Does she have green eyes! Is…is she carrying a gun around that's twice her size?"

Goku caught the name "Lunch? Really? She's here…wow I haven't seen her in awhile, ever since she went after Tien."

"_Yes! Her name's Lunch! We need you here."_

"I'll be there straight away! Amy, don't go near that woman AT ALL do you here me? I'm going to call Tien and Yamcha, until they get there…especially Tien don't even think about her."

"_Okay…see you."_

Tristal then shook her head, she then looked to Trunks "Hey sexy…did Tien and Yamcha say where they were going after they left the Lookout?"

Trunks thought about it "I don't think so" he said "They only said they're going to train."

"I need you and Piccolo to go back to Capsule Corp and watch over the girls for me. Goku you come with me, we have to find Tien."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Vegeta dodged all the attacks the small machine had created, he then did several flips before blasting at the machine, it somehow absorbed the blast and shot it straight back at Vegeta. He dodged it, then saw it head straight for the entrance. His eyes widened and he quickly shot another blast to divert it.

It flew off into another direction, taking a breath of relief he then saw Nicole walk out of the house with a jug of water, she had a smile on her face as usual which for him was contagious. "Good workout so far Dad?" she called.

She's started calling him 'dad' about a week before, at first it just slipped out and she blushed, then laughed saying maybe she'd been spending too much time there, then she suddenly started calling him 'dad' all the time. He also found he didn't mind, it was nice having a daughter, and he also had noticed that Trunks took a good liking to her as well. He smirked, suddenly he sensed something wrong, and then he saw it. A large blast heading straight for him! And Nicole was in the way!

He'd forgotten that he'd subconsciously given his blasts the ability to come back at him. "Nicole! Get down!" he ordered her.

She turned to see what the problem was and when she did she dropped the jug, she crouched down and to Vegeta's horror he saw that blast going straight for her, even if she laid on the ground it would hit her. He then began to fly as fast as he could towards the girl, suddenly something sparked deep inside him with such impact he could feel the wind rush from his lungs. He stopped when suddenly he felt Nicole's energy rise, "This…this energy" he gasped quietly.

He then saw her raise her hands up to the oncoming promise of death, when suddenly he saw a light appear in her hands, the light got bigger and bigger and then suddenly flew from her hands, it then connected with the oncoming blast and the two exploded on impact, she then fell back unconscious.

Vegeta made no move, no sound, he didn't even remember how to breath until his lungs begged for air. "She's…she's…a…a…" he couldn't even say it.

How was this possible? How could he not see it? How could he not sense it? How could no one…no one…

Tristal's face, and eyes suddenly flashed in his head and he felt more rage inside him grow "That…bitch."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: What do you say to a Vegeta vs. Tristal fight? I think it will be good. Well he knows now that she's a Saiyan and what explanation will Tien have for the girls about Lunch? Next chapter!

Review and you shall receive…and don't do what they're doing on 'Forbidden Chapters' two worded reviews over and over and over again are a real piss off…my patience only goes so far…


	13. Chapter 12: Battle Between Titans: Trist...

Author's Note: Alright! Here we go! The fight between Vegeta and Tristal is about to begin. Hopefully I wrote it okay…it's kind of hard transferring the fight in my head onto paper.

Chapter 11

Battle Between Titans:

Vegeta vs. Tristal

Tien gulped, "Are…are you sure?" he asked.

Tristal grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her eyelevel "What do you mean am I sure? The last time I checked the only woman willing to pull out a gun and try shoot somebody over _you_ was Lunch!...unless you've got someone else…"

Tien held his hands out in fear "No! No…I swear there's no one else! But…but I broke it off with Lunch a long time ago!"

"Obviously she didn't get the memo" Tristal said pulling back "Well…come one, you have to talk to her. As Amy's boyfriend you have an obligation to her and…you didn't even go out on your date yet! Weren't you supposed to go out yesterday?"

Tien looked nervous "Uhhhh…."

"Um…Tristal" Goku spoke up "That's kind of beyond the point."  
Tristal nodded "Right…okay Tien you're getting off on this subject because we're in a hurry…Goku, take us to Capsule Corp."

Goku nodded taking her hand as she took Tien's and the three disappeared.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The three landed in Capsule Corp living room, in front of a tied up Lunch. Kushami looked up "Tien?" she asked.

Tien ignored her looking around the room "Amy!" he called.

He then felt a hand grab his chin and found himself face to face with Tristal "Oh no" she said "_You_ are staying _here_ and explaining yourself."

"Yes" Kushami spoke up "Explain to them how you are my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend Kushami" Tien told her "We broke up."

Kushami looked surprised "What?" she asked "Broken up? When? How…"

Tien then grew more nervous, and Tristal's eyes narrowed "Tien?" she asked through gritten teeth "How did you break up with Kushami?"

Sweat dropped from Tien's forehead "I…I…l-l-left her…in…in the cave…but I told her I wasn't coming back!"

Tristal's eyes narrowed to slits "Was she awake?"

A puddle of sweat hat gathered at his feet "N-No…"

Everyone closed their eyes as they heard a loud _SMACK_ then _CRUNCH_ before a _THUD_ and Goku was the first to peek out and his eyes widened. Tien was on the ground with what seemed like dozens of bumps on his head and Tristal, Kate _and_ Amy standing over him with steaming hands. "That's just cruel!" Kate told him.

"I can't believe you'd do that to a woman!" Tristal said "Not even _Goku's _that stupid."

Amy didn't say anything, only turned and walked away.

"Amy!" Tien called.

Kate glared at him "Do you honestly think that would get you points?" she asked.

"If you say yes then I'm going to break every bone in your body" Tristal told him.

Tristal then turned to Lunch "You" she turned to Kushami and pointed "You" she said "Unfortunaly I know that if I tell you to leave my friend alone I know it won't happen so I've given Goku specific instructions as to what to do with you…Goku?"

Goku suddenly looked nervous "W-Well…don't you think this is…a little…cruel?" he asked.

"What!" the two girls in front of him demanded.

He then held up his hands "I mean, it's not like we're police or anything."

Tristal's eyebrow twitched "Goku" she said dangerously, "If you don't do what I told you there will be _nothing_ for ChiChi to bury."

When she was finished Goku had magically appeared beside Lunch and was now holding her in his arms "But what happens when she turns back?" he asked.

"GO NOW!" the two screamed.

Goku disappeared.

Tristal laughed "He's so crazy."

Trunks shook his head "You girls wouldn't actually do anything like that would you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Kate told him "We're just having fun with him. He's to cute to kill."

Tristal nodded, she then looked around "Hey…where's Casey?" she asked "Wasn't she here?"

"Yeah" Kate nodded "She was but while you were looking for Tien Piccolo came by and whisked her away."

"Whisked?"

"Well he just dove down picked her up and then flew off…I'd call that whisked…why won't Yamcha do that to me?"  
Tristal caughed at her "If you're finished with your little fantasy. Did they go training?"

Kate shrugged "I don't knooooooooooowww."

Yamcha had suddenly appeared, he then picked her up and flew out of the room. Tristal just stood there watching them go "This can't be happening?" she said putting her head in her hands, she then looked up to Trunks and saw that he was blushing "I don't expect you to do the same thing, if anything I pray you don't."

Trunks blushed heavily "I…don't really know how to sweep a woman off her feet."

Tristal laughed before walking over and then wrapping arm around him "All you have to do is give that 'I'm ready to fight' look and believe me women will fall at your feet."

Trunks blushed.

Tristal then felt a large ki coming their way, it took her a few seconds before she recognized it and smiled, she then turned towards Trunks "Tell your father that I'll meet him in the Time Chamber if he wants a fight. I'll see you later…"

She then flew off leaving Trunks there with a confused look on his face "My father?"

Suddenly Vegeta appeared behind Trunks "Boy!" he barked.

Trunks cringed and turned.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Vegeta's gone?" Goku asked Mr. Popo "But it's barely been half a day since he went in!"

Mr. Popo nodded "He just said he'd be back, he said he had to take care of something. He was angry so I didn't dare try stop him."

"Angry? Well Vegeta always looks angry but for you to just let him go like that he must've looked really bad" Goku said "Did he say who he was going after? And where's Nicole?"

"Nicole's still in the Time Chamber" Dende said walking up "He left the moment she'd fallen asleep. But it's already been about fifteen minutes and you know that one minute here means six hours in there…I think she'd be worried by now."

Goku nodded "Well I think then I'd better go keep her company until Vegeta gets…"

Dende held up his hands "No need for that! About five minutes after Vegeta disappeared Tristal showed up and she's been in there with Nicole since."

Goku though about it "That was pretty fast…I wonder how she got here that fast…"

Both Mr. Popo and Dende shook their heads.

Suddenly Vegeta popped up onto the lookout "Where is she!" he demanded.

The three stood with blank looks "Who?" Goku asked.

"Don't play stupid Kakkarott!" Vegeta yelled "Tristal! Where is _Tristal_!"

The three then began to fear for the girl's life. "Uhhhh…"

Vegeta then felt the coming from the Time Chamber and his eyes turned evil "So" he said "She's there…"

He then started making his way towards the Time Chamber. "Vegeta!" Goku said "Maybe you should calm down…"

Vegeta ignored him begging to fly as fast as he could towards the Time Chamber. Goku quickly followed him in fear of Tristal's life. The two Saiyans flew faster and faster racing one another towards the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nicole watched as Tristal stretched "Why do you have to do this?" she asked "It's…it's my fault…I'm the one who…"

Tristal stopped and looked up at her seriously "Don't ever do that" she said "Don't ever apologize for the life you've been given. This isn't about you, it's about me and Vegeta. This has been building since we met and I knew that all he was waiting for was an excuse to fight. Now I've presented him with that excuse it's time for us to get to it."

"But…but why?" Nicole asked not understanding.

"Principle" Tristal replied "In all seriousness. Aside from Goku and Cell _I_ am Vegeta's biggest challenge to becoming the strongest warrior in the universe. Not only that but the fact that I show him the same respect I show to dirt, and he thinks as the Prince of Saiyans he believes he's above all of us…especially Goku."

"So you're doing this just to…"

"My reasons are completely different from Vegeta's. He want do this to prove that he's the strongest and that I should bow at his feet. But my reasons, are to show him that even though he was born a Prince he is not higher or lower than any of us. Which is why I treat him like the dirt beneath my feet."

Nicole looked confused and Tristal returned to her stretches "Just don't worry about it, besides Pickle, Goku and most likely Trunks will be here. So we don't have to truly worry about Veggie."

"Why do you call Piccolo, Pickle, and Vegeta, Veggie?"

"That's simple, Piccolo…I just like getting a rise out of him. I think he needs to simmer every once in awhile and not take everything so seriously. I mean, what's the point in living if you don't let yourself live? As for Vegeta? Well, because he treats me like I'm lower than him. The only time aside from when I'm joking around that I act like I'm bigger than someone in stature is when they act like they're bigger than me."

"But…but what if one of you…dies?"

"If it comes down to that I will refuse to take his life, what he chooses to do is up to him. It is his choice."

Choice. That's what it would all come down to? Vegeta's choice to kill Tristal for not telling him some secret about her and that Tristal refused to bow at his feet? Or Tristal's choice to kill or incapacitate Vegeta for not seeing that all beings were created equal by some great power, or that he had the nerve to treat her like she was lower than him?

Nicole sighed, she didn't want them to fight but she guessed with the way those two were it would be better to try convince a brick wall to fall apart then convince them that they shouldn't fight. Not to mention that she'd have a front row seat to a match between the earth's greatest fighters at this time, and she would be the first to see what Tristal's true potential was. Casey had gotten a taste of it and it ended in a draw, but what would the outcome of this fight be?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Piccolo's head shot up "Hmm?" he grunted he then reached over and grabbed the arm beside him "There's trouble."

Casey who was levitating beside him turned her head up "Hey!" she said "I was just on the episode when Ed Elrich is going to fight Roy Mustang!"

Piccolo turned his head slowly with a look of disbelief. She cleared her throat "I mean I was going over my strategy on how to beat Cell."

Piccolo chose to ignore her ignorance on the topic of meditation. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

She turned "Feel what? Am I supposed to feel something?"  
Piccolo sighed, "I suppose not. Only when you have trained for as long as I have do you truly reach the level of not only sensing ki, and other physical presences but having the ability to hear the whispers of the wind, and the songs of the water, to hear the words of the trees and the language of the grass…they tell me now that something has happened and a great battle is about to erupt…the earth is nervous."

She was completely confused "Does that mean Cell is…"

"It's not Cell" Piccolo told her "Something, or someone else…"

"Someone?" Casey asked.

She then looked up and focused her energy "But…I can't feel anyone…well besides the boys but their ki's are completely normal."

"Its' happening at the Lookout" Piccolo told her.

"Does this mean we're going up there?" Casey asked ready to take off.

Piccolo thought about it for a second "Perhaps it is best that we do."

He then took a standing position and Casey followed lazily. He gave her a look before speaking "Stay behind me and make no movements until I say."

She nodded and the two began to fly towards the Lookout.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let's talk about this Vegeta!" Goku cried panicking as he followed his rival.

"I see no reason to talk to a clown!" Vegeta replied as he approached the room.

"Come on Vegeta!" Goku called "You don't have to take this so personally!"

Finally they reached the door and Vegeta practically tore it off it's hinges. "Where are you woman!" he cried.

"I'm right here _boy_."

Vegeta's eyes focused straight ahead, seeing Tristal standing there, just a little ways from the entrance. His eyes narrowed and he stepped into the room, slamming the door in Goku's face, he then walked forward with dangerous intent. He stepped off the stairs and then looked her in the eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"

She gave his challenge a look of her own "I didn't want to" she replied.

"Is that your excuse?"

"I don't give excused."

"Bitch…"

"I know…"

The two then stood there for several minutes, just staring at each other. Both trying to intimidate the other with thier aura's. "You have another form" Vegeta stated.

She nodded. "Show it to me."

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

She smirked "You are unworthy of seeing such power."

His anger began to rise "Let's do this."

She rose her head slightly and took a position "Come at me."

Vegeta took a position and again the two began a stare down.

By this time Trunks, Goku, Mr. Popo, Dende and Nicole were all standing by waiting for the battle to begin. Simply because at this point all of them had given up trying to convince either Z fighter to reconsider. Nicole sighed and lowered her head, Trunks looked to her and then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Don't worry" he said "They'll both be fine…at least I hope they are."

That gave no comfort to the worried girl, who felt very helpless.

Suddenly they all felt Vegeta begin to power up. He opened his mouth with a scream as a whirlwind began to gather around him. All the fighters took a cautious step back as Vegeta began to build his power, he quickly turned Super Saiyan yet his power still built. Goku's eyes widened as he felt Vegeta's power build. "My god…" he said "I had no idea he could reach such levels…"

Trunks looked over to Tristal "She has her work cut out for her" he said "But she doesn't look worried."

They heard a 'hmph' behind them and turned to see Casey standing there, Piccolo looking on with wide eyes at Vegeta, and Casey looked over both of the fighters. She then stepped up "So this was the disturbance in the force you felt huh?" she asked.

"Force?" all of them asked and she shook her head.

"It's a crime against nature that this world hasn't seen 'Star Wars'" she told herself "But I suppose you guys get the real version of it."

The other just gave her blank looks so she changed the subject back as she saw a bed fly back into the Chamber door. "So of course she doesn't look worried. It's one of her tactics in any kind of battle. To show no true sign of emotion other than bordom. I'd think it'd be a recognizable asset."

Piccolo nodded "In order to counter attack, or even attack it is good to be able to read one's emotions, and unfortunately for Vegeta one of Tristal's best skills is the ability to hide every emotion."

Casey nodded. This worried the others to the slightest degree.

At this point Vegeta had finished powering up and was ready to fight. Tristals' smirk grew "My turn" she said.

She then crouched down slightly and began to power up, fire suddenly erupted in swirls around her just as wind had formed around Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt her power grow and grow beyond what he had imagined. Thunder seemed to rumble around her as the fire then began to wall her from their sight, yet they still felt her power grow.

Casey felt a jolt inside her and the slightest pull but before she had time to think about it the fire around Tristal exploded, and she cried out as power exploded from around her as well throwing everyone back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Amy felt something jolt inside her and suddenly every window in Capsule Corp exploded. She cried out against the shards that suddenly rained on her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate laughed at the joke Yamcha had just told her and reached for an apple. But suddenly a shock radiated throughout her body and she jolted and felt something explode from her hands.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Vegeta's jaw hit the ground as the fire began to dissipate and a completely different Tristal stood before him. Her hair had grown and now reached her feet but was now spiked around her and was now blue, and silver (_AN: imagine SSJ3 hair blue and silver_), she wore a black leather corsette that tied in the front with silver silk lace, her pants were black tight and soon met with black leather thigh high lace up boots that had rather high heels on them. Her face was still pale and her lips were now silver, while black eyeliner surrounded her eyes, and when she finally opened her eyes even Vegeta had to take a step back, her eyes consisted of a live blue fire! It burned and moved as if showing her true nature. The jewel in her head had also formed into a headdress that had a center large blue stone and chained together with other silver stones and travelled under her hair.

Her smirk grew at the look on Vegeta's face and when she spoke even her voice had changed to something raspy and deep "What's wrong Vegeta?" she asked raising her hand and cracking her knuckles "You said you wished to see my true form. While this is not it, it is one of the levels on the _way_ to my ultimate form. Let's see how good you are…"

Vegeta quickly overcame his shock and then dove for her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Amy opened her eyes when she felt nothing hit her and then looked up to see that Tien had formed an energy shield around himself and her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate opened her eyes as the shock from the jolt dissipated. She looked around '_What the hell was that?_' she asked herself. "Uh….Kate?"

She looked towards Yamcha but her eyes widened when she saw a huge tree blocking her way "What the…"

She looked up to see it was an apple tree, she then looked down at the base of it to see a grape vine, strawberry bush, live chickens walking around, a fish flopping, and somehow a lake had magically appeared beside them. "What's…going…on?" she demanded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Wasting not time waiting for him to reach her Tristal dove towards Vegeta and the two clashed so hard the shock wave blew the spectators back several feet. Trunks rose off his knees and gaped at them "Wow!" he exclaimed "I've never experienced such power before! This is amazing!"

Casey pushed Goku off of her and then sneered at the two fighting '_I can't believe she didn't show me how much power she had! Now I know how Vegeta felt when he found out that Goku was holding his SSJ3 form after the two had fought and he thought he could beat Goku! That day we fought after I came out of the Time Chamber she made me believe it was a draw!_' "I can't believe she'd do this to me…"

Piccolo looked over Casey and noticed that anger radiated out of her. He then turned towards Tristal, why was she always comparing herself to Tristal? There was something deeper than a friendly rivalry here…he knew it. He felt a charge and turned his attention to the fight.

The two warriors clashed, they moved so quickly against one another it was hard to tell what was happening. They kicks were blocked and the fists never landed as the two contested who would win. Vegeta then wrapped his arms around Tristal giving her now room to move, but she quickly head butted him, he fell back and she quickly kneed him in the stomach before using both hands to punch him to the ground, when he landed she quickly formed an energy ball in her hand and then sent it towards him. He looked up and the energy ball exploded. "Vegeta!" Nicole cried out as she tried to run out.

Trunks quickly pulled her back "It's dangerous to go out there now" he said "Be calm. She won't take his life" '_I hope_.'

Tristal looked through the smoke to see if Vegeta had survived but got her answer when she felt his energy behind her. Vegeta then tried to hit her but she disappeared and then appeared a few meters away, again the two clashed as they began to throw blasts at one another. Vegeta then began to throw a series of blasts at Tristal never hitting her. She soon found herself in the center of them, they all began to spin around her, she looked frantically around but it was too late as the swirl around her suddenly tightened around her and exploded. Everyone saw her body fall to the ground, at that point Vegeta wasted no time in grabbing her and slamming her around the ground. Everyone watched as he threw her around like a rag doll.

Trunks stepped forward "Father you've won! Let her go!"

"She must learn her lesson" Vegeta replied "Stay back boy…"

He then flew up and threw her to the ground where she made no move. Vegeta smirked knowing he'd won "Such insolence" he said.

"Yes" they all heard her voice ring out "Insolence."

She suddenly disappeared, then reappeared behind Vegeta and put him in a full body lock, preventing him from moving. "Tell me Vegeta" she whispered in his ear "What will your great pride do if I were to defeat you here…now? In front of the girl you've adopted for your own. In front of the son who sees you as a god. In front of the man you work so hard to defeat. In front of the Namakien you look down on. In front of the girl I call my friend. In front of the guardian you once tried to kill. In front of the man you thought was so weak. How weak will you look if I were to defeat you here and have you know you can't do anything about it?"

Vegeta tried to struggle but found it in vein. "The great Saiyan Prince who treats everyone else like they aren't worth the dirt beneath his feet…defeated by an amature who has only been truly fighting for less than four days" she whispered "Tell me now Oh Great Prince of the Saiyans…who is the one less that dirt now?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Casey watched as Tristal whispered into Vegeta's ear, and read her lips "She's taunting him…sadistically" she said.

Piccolo stepped up beside her "Is this not a tactic?" he asked.

Casey shook her head "Tristal only goes so far, she likes to taunt them until they get angry and begin to screw up their moves so they leave themselves wide open. But…she doesn't break them down. She wouldn't…she wouldn't try to kill their spirit…something's wrong."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Am I getting to you Veggie? Can you see how useless you are now?" she taunted "If you cannot beat me what makes you think in the slightest you can beat Cell?"

Vegeta's anger exploded and he headbutted her, she flew back before gathering herself once again. He then turned "Bitch! " he screamed charging her.

Her smirk stayed the same as he met him head on, she quickly overcame his power and then lifted her head to his. She then opened her mouth and let out a ear splitting scream.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Piccolo let out a cry of pain as the sharp sound hit his ears like nails on a chalk board. He fell to his knees in pain and felt the blood begin to form in his ears.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Everyone else was also having a hard time with it, all the fighters including Vegeta had now covered their ears in an attempt to shut it out. Dende was having as hard of a time as Piccolo and soon the two Namekien's couldn't take it any longer. The both of them turned to the door and flew threw it in order to get as far from the sound Tristal was emulating as possible.

Casey fell to her knees as she felt the ground begin to shake. She covered her ears not caring about the ground, only the piercing scream that was hitting their ears.

Vegeta then formed a blast in his hands and threw it in an attempt to stop the pain. She stopped in time to dodge the blast. She landed before him as he still held his ringing ears "Does it hurt Vegeta?" she asked "Well now, the all mighty Prince of Saiyans. On his knees before me. What would your father say?"  
Casey winced at her words, "Wrong thing to say Tristal…you idiot."

Everyone felt Vegeta's power explode, he disappeared and suddenly appeared behind Trsital "Bitch!" he cried out blasting her.

She flew several feet before landing hard on her face, Vegeta instantly started to blast at her. Casey saw Tristal's hand move to the centre of her back before she was clouded in blasts. A heavy cloud formed over the spot she had been before Vegeta stopped shooting blasts, he fell to his knees and breathed deeply almost completely out of energy. He fell forward and leaned on his hands.  
"He's completely worn out!" Goku said "He used all his energy in that attack on Tristal!"

"If she survived that without a scratch then she's got to be immortal!" Trunks said "But if she did survive she could finish him without fail."

Nicole looked to him with a concerned look "Will…will she kill him?"

Casey turned "No" she replied "Tristal believes that no one has the right to take another life unless that life is created by someone other than the hands of the Gods, or unless they have the power to give that life back. All you have to worry about is if Vegeta will kill _her_ if given the chance. But I figure either way Trunks is gonna feel cheap."

Trunks looked to her "What?"

Vegeta looked up with a smirk "I…I beat you" he said.

"Think again."

Everyone gasped out as a whip slid out from the smoke and wrapped around Vegeta's throat. Vegeta grabbed onto it instinctively, but could not break it. Suddenly several volts of electricity travelled along the whip and coursed through his entire body. He cried out in pain as the power surged through him. He screamed.

Everyone's jaw was on the ground, and Casey was pretty sure that by then her nails would _never_ grow back, and Nicole would need some water before she cried herself to death. Casey looked over to Tristal and cried out to her friend "Tristal!" she cried "Tristal! He's down, he has no more! Let him go!"

Tristal turned to her friend, then turned back to Vegeta who was desperately grabbing onto the rope. She nodded slightly before the volts suddenly stopped and Vegeta fell to the ground. Up until then Nicole was being held tightly back by Trunks, and the moment she was let go she ran as fast as she could to Vegeta. She unravelled the rope from his neck and then started calling him in an attempt to wake him up.

Tristal powered down and resumed her formal form, she then began to search with her mind until she found who she wanted '_Dende…come quick. My fight with Vegeta is over._'

'_Who won?_' Dende's voice called back.

'_If you're asking who's still standing I am_' she replied '_But no one ever truly wins in these fights._'

There was no response, she walked up and reached down to help Vegeta up when her hand was slapped away. She looked shocked at Nicole who was staring at her with eyes filled with hate. "Stay away from him" she said "You've done enough…"

Tristal lowered her head with a small smile, she understood. Nicole was naïve, she didn't understand this…in a way she couldn't. She was so innocent, even for a Saiyan.

"Do you think you took it far enough?" an unexpectedly bitter voice sounded.

Her surprised eyes turned to the cold blue ones staring at her, "What?"

Trunks looked down at his father before looking at her "You knew he'd had enough yet you still went on…"

Her eyes narrowed at her boyfriend "You know that I had to go hard on him. He would not except any less, I wasn't going to kill him. I understand the human limits better than you know, and you should know that had he been in my position there would not be a hesitant moment to destroy me."

"You're not my father."

"Which is why I stopped. Do you honestly believe that if I stopped before he was unconscious and said 'it's over' he would give in? We're talking about Vegeta here. He would win by a cheat shot and you know it, so don't stand there and act like I could have done any less. He wanted to sample my power and he got what he wanted."

She turned and walked out leaving Trunks there shaking his head "I didn't think she could be so cold."

Casey walked up beside him watching her friends figure leave "Trust me Trunks" she said "That was burning compared to what she could really do if she wanted. Vegeta got off lucky."  
They all then heard a scream, Casey and Trunks turned violently to see Vegeta standing over Nicole who had fallen back in surprise, completely powered up with a deranged look in his eyes "I'll beat you!" he screamed "This fight hasn't finished yet!"

He flew out of the Time Chamber and down the halls before seeing Tristal standing at the edge of the Lookout.

Tristal turned slowly and saw Vegeta coming for her, her head turned down as she smiled "And so" she whispered "Round two begins…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: Well what do you think? Review please! And next week round two of Vegeta vs. Tristal. I just love her use of psychological warfare. But don't worry, remember that Tristal never does anything so drastic or cold without a plausible reason…Review and you shall receive!


	14. Chapter 13: Happy Birthday Gohan!

Author's Note: FINALLY! How long has it been 2 months? And I got thenext chapter, sorry about the dely. There's been a lot going on…more than even I want to know about. Going through a bit of a hard time here but my writing is my therapy! I'll be doing A LOT more now.

Okay, here we go…next chapter!

Chapter 12

Happy Birthday Gohan!

Goku ran up to Nicole who had collapsed, "Are you okay?" he asked.

He then felt something slap his head "What kind of stupid question is that!" Casey demanded "Her best friend is trying to kill her father! And vice versa…how would you feel?"

Goku rubbed his head "I'm sorry I asked" he said.

Casey turned to Nicole "Nicole, do you want to see this?" she asked.

Nicole was holding her knees tightly against her chest and slightly rocking which was truly worrying Casey and she felt she may have to take drastic measures in order to calm her down. Nicole shook her head "I don't want to fight" she said "I don't want any of us to fight."

Casey nodded "Then forgive this."

She reached out and a slight flash set off on her hand, instantly Nicole collapsed against Trunks who was behind her. "What did you do?" Trunks asked.

"I put her to sleep" Casey told him "She should remain that way for at least six hours…if we're lucky Vegeta and Tristal will get off their high horses by then."

"I'm afraid that won't happen until one either knocks the other unconscious at the brink of distruction, or death" Goku replied "You know Tristal better than us…and we know Vegeta better than you. But if her determination meets his even a bit then neither will give up this fight."

Casey nodded in understanding.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tristal dodged his blasts before disappearing and reappearing in front of him hitting him in the jaw with a fist. His head swung back and the turned back with a punch of his own. It then locked them in physical combat.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Amy looked up at the sky as clouds began to gather around, "Something's happening" she said "Something bad."

Tien nodded "We'd better get up to Kami's lookout."

Amy nodded, she cried out in surprise when Tien picked her up bridal style and began to fly off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate looked up as the clouds darkened the sky, she knew immediately who it was. "Tristal" she said.

Yamcha looked along the skies "Tristal?" he asked "Tristal's doing this?"

Kate jumped up and wrapped her arms around Yamcha "Go to the lookout!" she demanded.

Yamcha knew that something was seriously wrong…so he obeyed. He immediately took off into the sky.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Piccolo watched the two fighting "Niether will give in" he stated "If they keep this up they won't have anything left to fight Cell."

Casey was pissed off beside him "She's playing with him! I can't believe this! It's like she's turned into a Saiyan!" she turned to Trunks beside her "this is _your_ fault" she accused with a finger "You're spending too much time with you! Have you screwed her? That's it isn't it? You two did some sort of Saiyan mating dance in the full moonlight and she came out like this!"

Everyone's attention had now turned from the fight to Casey. They were all looking at her like she's grown another head or three.

"Huh?" they all asked dumbly.

Casey thought about her words "Okay maybe you didn't do that but come on! What the hell is with her!"

No one had an answer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tristal got Vegeta in a lock "Give it up Vegeta" she told him "You can't beat me."

"I'll beat you if it's the last thing you do!" he told her.

"You can't beat me Vegeta…let it go."

He wrestled his way out "If I can't beat you…then I won't be able to beat Cell."

She smirked "Perhaps I'm stronger than Cell…but then again I see your point…"

He dove for her and the two locked again in fight.

Suddenly out of nowhere a blast formed and whizzed by them.

The two immediately stopped and turned.

"Stop this the two of you! You're acting like two old women fighting over the last denture at the dentist!" Casey screamed "We don't have time for this! Vegeta, if your so obsessed with fighting the best then why aren't you in the time chamber training to _be_ the best? You won't win against Tristal like this! And Tristal! Stop being such an arrogant bitch for once in your life! Have you forgotten that we need to figure out what to give to Gohan!"

Both fighters look back and forth from the girl on the ground to eachother and back "Don't make me Goku, Piccolo, and Trunks go up there!" she said.

The two made a move for one another when suddenly a screeching voice called out into the sky "VEGETA!"

Vegeta instantly cringed and turned down to see Bulma flying a few feet away in her ship with ChiChi beside her. Both of the women looked _very_ pissed.

Goku's eyes widened when he saw the look on ChiChi's face, instantly and automatically he took several steps back.

ChiChi and Bulma flew up to Vegeta and Tristals' level before opening the front window and both stood up "What do you think you're doing?" Bulma demanded "Are you two fighting each other? Why? Why can't the two of you just work together! I'm not going to lose my life because you're heads are inflated with air!"

"That's right!" ChiChi agreed "If Gohan's dead he won't become a great scholar! You said you'd help with that Tristal! And I won't let you go back on your word!"

The two rolled their eyes before each being grabbed by the ears by Bulma and ChiChi, both cringed in pain "Are you listening to us!" Both girls demanded.

"Yes!" the two warriors replied.

Chichi and Bulma pulled back then sat back satisfied "Alright" ChiChi spoke up "Now no more trying to kill each other before killing Cell alright?"

"Yes, we have more important things to do than inflate your egos," Bulma added.

Vegeta growled "Fine, I'll let her off now, but mark my words Tristal. The moment I beat Kakkarott after the Cell games you and me will end this."

"In other words I have to wait until Goku stops kicking your ass before I start?"

Vegeta moved to hit her but Bulma instantly somehow appeared in front of him "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded "Didn't you just hear what we…"

"Silence woman!" Vegeta told her "I'm going back! Now get out of my face before I blast you!"

He then flew towards the lookout. He picked up Nicole who Trunks was holding and then continued back to the Time Chamber.

Meanwhile everyone turned to Tristal, "Well I hope this makes you happy" Piccolo told her.

She landed on the Lookout "Immensely" she replied, "Oh come on guys. You all know that he needed to be slapped around."

"_Slapped_ you say" they all looked over to see Kate standing in front of a shocked Yamcha "More like _you_ need to be slapped! You didn't _slap_ him Tristal! You almost killed him! Have you completely lost what's left of your mind!"

Tristal gave her a lazy look "Simmer" she said "You need to calm down I…"

Everyone felt a flash then a dissipating power. They turned to see Casey flying away surrounded by a strong red current.

"What's wrong with her?" Tristal asked.

Piccolo landed before Tristal "She knows of your next level" he said "She believes you have betrayed her."

Tristal sighed "Great, well nothing to do but…"

"Apologize!" Kate demanded "You can't just leave it like this! She deserves an apology."

"If I hit her with everything I had she'd be dead!" Tristal turned sharply "I'm sorry that I had to hold back but, I can't exactly just let all my power out! If I do that then Cell will know, I need the element of surprise."

Amy looked shocked "So that means…that…"

Tristal nodded.

Piccolo turned "I will attempt to calm her down."

"Good luck" Tristal called "She's as stubborn as Goku at a feast."

Piccolo grunted then flew off.

Everyone then stood in a uncomfortable silence unknowing what to say or do.

"Well…" Amy spoke up "We'd better get back to…shopping for Gohan."

Kate agreed "Let's go."

Tristal stood as the two turned from her and flew off, she watched them fade in the distance. She chuckled slightly "They're so angry with me Kate forgot about her fear of heights."

"They're not angry at you" Trunks said "Only your actions."

"My actions come from me, therefore they're angry at me" Tristal replied, "But that's okay I guess. For now. I just hope they don't let it carry out to the battle against Cell. We don't need personal vendetta's in this fight."

"You're the one insinuating them!" Tien scowlded.

"I'm sorry Tien," Tristal bit back "I don't speak hypocrite."

Tien growled then dove off the Lookout.

Yamcha knew he'd never win a verbal, physical, or mental match with Tristal. So he gave her a dirty look then jumped off as well. But regretted in when a blast sent him straight to the ground.

Tristal pulled her hand back then turned to Trunks who was looking the other way "So are you two angry at me as well?" she asked.

Goku turned with a surprised look, "Angry? Me?" he asked "Naw! Of course not! I figured you did what you felt you had to. I see no reason to be angry."

She smiled at him. Goku. Always so happy. Sometimes she wished she were more like that, who wouldn't want to find the good in everything and everyone. Someone who didn't hold on to the past or memories that were filled with regret. He only remembered the happy times.

She turned to Trunks "Trunks?" she asked.

Trunks hated the thought of other's being angry at him for foolish mistakes but he found that she needed to understand there were consequences to every action. He turned with purpose "You have to understand Tristal" he said "I love you…but…but you have to learn that everything you do has a consequences. You can't keep doing this…you can't keep playing with other peoples minds and…hearts. Didn't you see Nicole?"  
"I know she was upset…"

"She was broken Tristal!"

Tristal took a step back at his anger, she didn't expect that kind of reaction. "Why are you acting like this is something normal?" Trunks demanded.

Tristal turned "Isn't it?" she asked "Why am I suddenly the enemy? Because I tried to protect my friends from myself? You shouldn't be one to accuse! You did the exact same with me!"

Trunks shook his head "I don't want to argue with you Tristal. God couldn't win an argument with you. But you have to understand, there are limits to some things, and you have no regard for any of them."

He turned and flew off.

When he did, she threw her hands in the air "Great, this is perfect."

"Really?" Goku's voice sounded behind her "I think it would kind of…what do you girls say? Suck?"

Tristal turned with a sarcastic look, then shook her head. What an idiot.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_The next day…_

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Gohan! Happy Birthday to you!_"

Everyone cheered and clapped as the young boy blew out his candles. "Alright!" ChiChi said "Time to cut the cake!"

"All right!" Goku cheered.

The girls rolled their eyes, Amy began handing out plates to people as Casey saved some extra plates for Goku and Gohan who were bottomless pits. Kate gathered Gohan's presents so he would be able to open them as soon as they finished eating.

"Hey Tristal can you go outside and grab the extra pop we bought!" Amy called.

There was no response.

"Tristal!"

Kate looked up and around in search of Tristal, but she was no where in sight. "Hey Casey?"  
Casey looked up from her plate "Huh?" she asked.

"Did you see Tristal?" Kate asked.

"Who cares?" Casey replied coldly turning back to her plate.

Amy walked up beside Kate and sighed "She's still angry about what Tristal did. It's best to leave her alone right now."

Kate nodded "But where's Tristal? Even if her and Casey were fighting she wouldn't miss Gohan's birthday."

Amy shook her head "Don't worry about it Kate, we all know Tristal and most likely she's outside somewhere just blowing off steam, she'll be here."

Kate nodded "Yeah…alright."

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X

Tristal flew as fast as she could towards Goku's house. She looked at her watch. Late of course. Doesn't matter, all she wanted to do was with Gohan a happy birthday watch him open her present then leave. She didn't have time to deal with the girls PMSing. Cell was coming. It was a simple as that, she couldn't show her true power to either Vegeta or Casey. Not if she wanted to keep the element of surprise with Cell. Did no one understand this?

Suddenly a flash appeared in front of her. She came to a abrupt halt and held her arms up to shield the light, when she put them down she saw a man standing there "Who are you?" she demanded.

"That is not important" he replied as he got into a defensive position "I am here to fight you."

Confusion entered her mind "What?" she asked "I can't fight you."

"It is not your choice" he then dove for her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Goku lifted his head. "What is it Goku?" ChiChi asked.

"I feel strong ki nearby" Goku said "One is defiantly Tristal…but I don't know who the other is."

"She's probably just trying to blow off some steam" Chichi assured him.

Goku nodded "Maybe…but with who?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two dove at each other punching, kicking, blocking, and blasting. Tristal disappeared before appearing behind him and slamming him to the ground with her elbow. He immediately attacked her once again throwing a blast at her, she dodged his attacks and raised her hand "Distructo Disc!" she cried as she threw it at him.

It flew passed his head but she took that moment of hesitation on his part to dive into him, they flew into the ground and continued fighting in the dirt.

Tristal flew up and formed a blast in her hand and then threw it towards the cloud. She then grabbed her whip and lashed it behind herself, the whip lashed out and wrapped around the man's neck, she turned to shock him but found him inches away from her. She gasped. He smirked.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Gohan reached for another present and ripped it open. Kate turned before flipping her cell open and beginning to dial Tristal's number, she held it to her head and listened to the rings. "Kate?"

She turned her head up to see Yamcha standing there "Huh?" she asked.

"Gohan just thanked you for your gift" he said.

"Oh!" she turned to see Gohan holding up the sword she'd gotten for him "You're welcome Gohan!"

Gohan smiled.

Kate turned back to her phone. Yamcha reached up and took the phone from her ear "She's not going to answer" he said.

Kate sighed closing her eyes tiredly "I know" she said "I…I just wish she would talk to us."

"She's probably just upset over what happened" he assured her.

"But she wouldn't let something so trivial get to her like that" Kate said "Besides if she knows we think it's her fault all she'll do is avoid us…but she wouldn't miss Gohan's birthday like this."

"Thank you Nicole!" they said turning to see Gohan holding up some kind of training machine.

"It was from me _and_ Vegeta" Nicole smiled.

"That was so sweet Vegeta" Bulma said.

"Shut up woman!" Vegeta replied "it wasn't meant to be a gift!"

"Stop calling me _woman_!"

"And she defiantly wouldn't' miss an opportunity like this" Kate said.

Yamcha nodded "Well…why don't me and a few guys go out to look for her?" he asked.

Kate shook her head "I couldn't ask that of you" she told him.

"But if we don't I know you'll stay like this."

Kate sighed "But the party…"

"It'll still be here when we get back" Yamcha said "I'll go…"

She moved to protest but he was already gone. She sighed "Damn it Tristal where are you?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tristal cried out as she landed against the tree and fell back to the ground. The package that was in her shirt suddenly fell out, she gasped.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her before slamming her into another tree. This continued, and before soon she was being thrown through trees. She gritted her teeth in anger, she flipped herself over and then landed on her knees. She turned her head up and glared at him, suddenly the jewel in her head began to glow blue "You" she sneered "You will meet your end for this."

A large energy ball then formed in front of her, it grew larger and larger. Yet the man did not look worried at all, he then reached into his shirt and pulled out a dagger. He then flipped it in his hand then threw it directly at her energy ball.

"Tristal!" A voice called out to her.

The man turned to see Goku flying above them. "Damn it!" he cures turning back to stop the dagger. But it was too late, it cut through the ball and then struck the jewel in her forehead. She reached up and screamed as the jewel suddenly emulated a light and suddenly exploded around them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Meanwhile…_

Trunks took a drink of his punch, he sighed looking out the window. He looked up at the others. They were all crowding the room. "Hey Trunks?"

He turned to see ChiChi standing there "Have you seen Goku?" she asked.

Trunks shook his head "Uh…no…sorry."

ChiChi sighed "He just said something about Tristal and left. He's always so concerned about everyone but himself."

"Tristal?" Trunks asked "Well then, he must've gone to find her."

Chichi smiled and nodded "Then I guess all we have to do is wait for them. Goku always comes back."

Trunks nodded "Just wait, they'll be here."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Authro's Note: Okay there it is…hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker. Let's just hope so.

Review and you shall receive!

Later


	15. Chapter 14: Return To Reality

Author's Note: Yay! I'm back with a new chapter…I know it's been forever but…what the hell it's been a LOOOONGGG year and I want it to be over.

Ignore me for now…it's 12 in the morning and I had about four hours of sleep, then had to chaperone 100 kids for six hours, then drive to a city an HOUR away to get my sister who complained to me forever this morning to go pick her up only to tell me WHEN I GOT THERE that she didn't want to come home with me, and THEN I get home and find out my great aunt died, and my Movie Maker is fucking with me so I can't make my new video…AHHHH! Today sucks ass…oh well…there were good points…I FINALLY got to see Fantastic Four…it was anticlimactic…and I finished this Chapter…yeah…anyways…that was my well deserved rant for the end of the year…

Alright things are going to start climaxing…here we go…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Chapter 13_

**Return to Reality**

She opened her eyes, her head felt dizzy and her lids were heavy. She groaned, "That…wasn't…cool" she rasped.

She groaned again before sitting up, when she did she cried out in pain that shot through her body "No more fighting more than one person in two days" she told herself.

She shook the cobwebs off before once again opening her eyes. Everything was blurry for a few moments before they began to focus. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again, she chose one thing to focus on…it was black. It became clearer and clearer and clearer…a tv. A TV? She turned her head, she saw a large shelf in the corner. Her eyes widened, she spun around to see an open window with the couch behind it. "Oh no" she whispered.

She ran to the window and hung half way out. Looking right then left it only seemed to confirm her fears, she jumped back then turned and flew over the coffee table before running out of the living room, up the stairs, turning towards her room then up the other flight of stairs and into the attic. Once in there she stopped.

Her feet froze in place as her eyes caught sight of what she had been looking for confirmation for.

Her eyes settled on the painting that she'd been working on the night they'd been taken. She felt her body begin to tremble as she peered over all the characters on the painting, and she felt herself pale when she saw the three added characters to the painting and more important…the one that was missing.

Her eyes widened further. She then turned and jumped down both sets of stairs before skidding into the living room. She landed beside the body that was beginning to stir.

"Ugh…" he groaned "My head…"

'_Well now I know he's not okay_' she thought to herself '_he didn't complain about his…_' "Uhh…my stomach hurts."

'_Thank the god's he's okay!_' She paused looking him over "Um…Goku?"

He turned hearing his name, he stared at her for a few moments "Huh?" he squinted looking at her "Tristal?" he then sat up and looked around "Hey…where are we?"

She only stared at him "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

He rubbed his head "My head hurts…it's a little blurry…and I'm a little hungry…but other than that I think I'm okay."

She nodded "Good…that's good."

"Where are we?" he asked again.

She sat upright and began to twiddle her thumbs, "Well…um…it's…you see…I…well…"

He looked at her with curious eyes "What?" he asked "Where are we?"

She looked even more nervous "We're…in…my world…"

Goku's eye started to grow until she believed if she pricked them with her fingernail they would pop. She raised her hands "Okay Goku…calm down…it's okay…at least I think it will be. We…just…need…to figure this…ou…"

Goku's eyes popped back inside his head just in time to roll back and close as he fell back and landed hard on the ground.

She winced hearing him land.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Meanwhile…_

Piccolo stood up "There's nothing" he said "No signs, no tracks, no evidence they were ever here."

"But that's not possible!" Kate said looking around "She always leaves some kind of calling card!"

"I don't see a card around" Yamcha said looking.

"Not literally you fool!" Casey snapped being the most irritated at the moment.

"Calm down" Amy said "No one knows exactly what's going on."

"They've been missing for since Gohan's birthday! I know that that doesn't seem like much but normally they wouldn't just disappear for the whole day! Goku's much to obnoxious to do that!" Casey told her "The Cell games are in a few days! We don't have time for both GOKU _and_ TRISTAL to be disappearing! Do you have any idea as to how we're going to fight with out _Goku_? Because I'd like to know…we need both of them."

"But where could they have gone?"

Suddenly they heard a yell. They all turned to see Tien waving from a distance "Hey!" he called "I found something!"

Everyone immediately took off towards him. They landed and looked around at the now clearly barron terrain. There were holes everywhere made from energy blasts and bodies, the trees were burned up or gone. And it was obvious that there was a rather large struggle.

"Well now that we've found this…what happened?" Kate asked.

Casey looked around "This was defiantly Tristal. Only she would take it to this level. But where is she?"

"Maybe she won" Yamcha stated "So she's on her way back to Capsule Corp or Gohan's."

"If that's possible then wouldn't there be a body?" Kate asked "I mean, I know that she would never think about killing another being but…with the damage she did to Vegeta I'd think at least there'd be some black figure laying around attempting to move. And what about Goku? You don't think we'd find him by now? And even if we didn't _see_ him we should have been able to sense his power level."

Amy sighed looking around desperately trying to find a clue. Suddenly something glimmered in her eyes, and she turned.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Casey looked up as Trunks landed a few feet from her, "Did you find anything?" she asked.

He looked pale. Paler than usual anyways. "Trunks?" she asked.

He looked up at her and she took a step back. His eyes…were…almost empty. Like he was desperately trying to hold onto the slightest thread of hope. Even if it was impossible.

She searched his body for anything and when she reached his hands…she gasped. A package, a package with the wrapping that she'd used for Gohan's gift.

"It's Gohan's present" he said revealing that he'd opened it part ways.

She bit her lip, she didn't want to panic…but apart of her was beginning to. "Where…did you find it?" she asked.

"About a mile that way" he said pointing west "I followed the trail of destruction and it lead there…then I followed it here. It looks like she was surprised before forces into battle. Her blasts are hesitant."

She began to taste the blood from her lip, she'd been biting harder and harder as he spoke. "Damn" she cursed "Where is she?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Amy looked down at the small stone that had glimmered. It looked like a normal rock. But there was something…strange…almost familiar about it.

She kneeled down, and outstretched her hand to it and touched it. Suddenly she felt a jolt of power run through her and her eyes suddenly shed a brilliant light. She opened her mouth and cried out. Suddenly the events which had previously taken place flew past her eyes.

"TRISTAL!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"GOKU!"

Cold struck him so hard it felt like daggers. He jerked awake and sat straight up. "I'm awake ChiChi!" he cried.

A growl followed "I'm. Not. ChiChi" it said.

He looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. "T-Tristal?" he asked.

She growled "Well it ain't Santa Clause."

He looked her over in surprise "Tristal…is…is that you?"

Two lilac eyes narrowed and he straightened "Sorry" he apologized quickly "You…just look…different…nice hair."

She growled dangerously at him and he immediately shut up "I mean you just look different."

"I know" she said "It's because I'm not Saiyan in this world…or whatever I was in yours. Not to mention that I still have my pajamas on and look like I just woke up."

"So…does that mean I'm not Saiyan either?" Goku asked.

"No its' kind of impossible for you to be anything other than Saiyan" she told him "Your blood is the same."

He nodded before remembering what had happened and why he was on the ground "…Tristal…um…what's going on?"

She looked away in shame "I already told you" she said quietly "I don't know what happened."

Goku wasn't buying it "That's a lie and you know it! We don't have time for this Tristal! The Cell games are only a few days away!"

Trisal turned with fire in her eyes "Look I know that okay! I know what's going to happen in a few days and I know that we don't have time to be passing through dimensions! I'm not trying to be shy! Or shameful! I don't know what's going on! All I know is that I was attacked by some guy who knew exactly where to hit and how hard. And that it was obvious _you_ werent' part of the plan."

"What?" Goku asked.

"One. Someone doesn't just fight me like that and turn up…living" she said "Which meant that he knew every move I was going to make, including my electric whip which I _just_ mastered. And not to mention that no one should be able to know my moves since the only ones to see the were you guys at the Lookout. And if someone were flying around there to see it there is no doubt in my mind Dende would have sensed it. He's young, but he _is_ the guardian of the earth."

"So you were attacked by someone who could read your moves before you carried them out" Goku stated rubbing his chin "Interesting…but…"

Suddenly they heard a glass breaking before a large curse. Both turned swiftly.

Goku stretched his neck "Did you have company over?" he asked.

She turned to give him a lazy look "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that" she told him turning once again towards the kitchen. She picked up a glass jar and raised it up ready for anything. She then took careful steps towards the intruder with Goku behind her.

The two stepped lightly across the floor before they heard a string of curses, Tristal took this moment to jump into the kitchen and throw the jar in hand at the intruder's head.

And the next few seconds went by slower than she thought possible as she saw the intruder turn at the scream she had let out, and when she saw his face it only made things worse.

The jar shattered on his face and he flew back into the wall before sliding down to the floor clutching his face in agony.

Both figures at the entrance stood with complete surprise written on their faces. Tristal's face paled when she recognized him. "V-Veg-geta?" she stammered.

He looked up with a growl "What was that for!" he demanded.

Suddenly the world begin to spin and she felt like her world exploded. And then the darkness overcame her.

Goku cried out and reached just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Piccolo, Casey, Tien holding Amy, Kate, Yamcha and Trunks all landed in front of the Capsule Corp. building. Piccolo peered towards the entrance "Something's wrong."

Suddenly Bulma ran out from the doors and towards the others. "Everyone! Inside now! Hurry!"

They all looked to each other in concern and followed Bulma. They quickly followed her inside and towards the kitchen. When they got there they saw Nicole beside the table, sunken on the floor, her knees were pulled to her chest and she was rocking back and forth. "Nicole?" Kate asked as she watched the girl shutter.

Nicole let out a sob "He's gone…he's gone…he's gone…" she repeated it over and over like a mantra.

And they all knew who she was talking about. Casey walked up and kneeled down in front of Nicole "You know what happened don't you?" she asked "You saw what happened, didn't you?"

"Casey calm down, you're frightening her" Kate said.

She knew that at the moment Casey was in the middle of a break down, she knew something had happened to Tristal and was letting her imagination get away with her. At this point without knowing where her best friend was, Casey was getting desperate. Neither had either of the two been away from each other so long with out knowing where the other was.

She felt her determination build and knew at this point that it was her and Amy's turn to take over…unfortunately Amy would be out of commission for awhile after passing out at the battle field. So it was all her.

She turned and looked to the three men behind her. "Tien, take Amy up to her room. Make sure she's comfortable and stay with her until she wakes up."

"You don't have to tell me that" Tien nodded and left.

"Yamcha, call or talk to everyone who was at Gohan's birthday party and see how much information you can gather. If anyone felt, or saw anything out of the ordinary it may help. Piccolo, you and Casey go up to the look out with Trunks. I want you three to spend as much time in the hyperbolic time chamber as possible training, if we are unable to find those three by the time the Cell games begin then you are our best bet, and don't argue Trunks…do it. When you are all finished in the time chamber I want you three to continue your training, I'll call Gohan and make sure he's up there with you. Bulma continue working on Android 16 with your father, and I'll stay here with Nicole and Amy to find out exactly what happened to Goku, Vegeta and Tristal."

Trunks futily tried to protest, "Amy I'm not just going to train while Tristal is…"

"That wasn't a request Trunks" Kate said turning sharply "Amy, Yamcha, Tien and I are more than enough to find out what happened to Vegeta, Tristal, and Goku. You need not worry about anything Cell. Remember your purpose."

Trunks moved to say something else but realized she was right. It was selfish to abandon his training only a few days before the Cell games. He was the only one so far able to match Cell's power, he knew that if he trained longer he would be able to match his speed with his power, and defeat Cell…but…what if Tristal needed his help…

Piccolo seemed to be the only one there understanding of what Kate was trying to do, so he nodded. "Let's go" he said "It would be best to continue training. Casey…let's go."

"I'm staying here and looking for Tristal" Casey said stubbornly.

Piccolo sighed, she was going to kill him.

He abruptly picked her up and then flew out the door with her, she fought him ever step of the way as she immediately started kicking and screaming, calling him names he didn't know existed, scratching his arm, biting his hand, and every other thing she could to free herself "LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW! PICCOLO! LET ME GO!" she screamed.

Trunks followed werily, this made him wish not to go even more.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kate then turned once again towards Nicole. She then leaned down "Nicole" she said gently "Come with me Nicole. I promise you'll be okay…"

"I don't care about me" she heard a small voice say.

Nicole then looked up at Kate "I don't care about myself" she whispered "I care…about…Vegeta…"

Kate lifted her head in surprise. "I just want him back" she whispered "I just want him back…"  
"Tell me what happened and we may be able to get him back" Kate told her, "Nicole look at me…tell me what happened."

Nicole looked up at her, fear in her eyes "Was it Cell?" Kate asked.

Nicole shook her head "It…it was…a man."

"A man?" Kate asked "What kind of man? What did he look like? Was he a Saiyan? Was he an alien?"

"He…he was…normal" Nicole replied "He…he had short...black hair. Like Yamcha's….he was wearing street clothes…a white shirt, and blue jeans. His eyes were black…he was normal…just another person…"

"Did he say anything?"

"I couldn't' hear…"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Vegeta were on our way back from the party…and when we spotted him he was a distance away, I could only make out his physical look…nothing else…he was fighting with Tristal, and she…she looked like she was…losing…"

Kate's eyes widened "What else?" she asked.

"Vegeta, Vegeta told me to stay there and not move, and if he flies my way to go back to Goku's house…I…I begged him not to go…but he did anyways….he left and went to help her…"

"Help her?"

"…he said that no, no good low class human was going to take his chance at shoving his fist down her throat away from him."  
"I see snicker…what else…"

"He flew towards her and that's when I saw Goku…"

"Goku?"

She nodded "Goku was flying from the opposite direction, and at that point the man had Tristal on the ground. She was getting angry and her jewel was staring to glow…she…she formed an energy ball and prepared to throw it at him when Vegeta and Goku both yelled for her to stop."

"And then what?"

"They both flew for her and the man suddenly threw something at Tristal…when…when he did…a…a light suddenly erupted around them and…and…"

She let out a sob and cried into her hands, she didn't need to finish…Kate got the idea.

Well she had one answer, she knew what happened. But the more important one was still unanswered…where did they go?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Goku leaned over her face, then dabbed the wet rag on her forehead. "We have no time to be attending to this feeble woman!" Vegeta said "We have to get back! Cell is coming!"

"Something tells me that we can't get back or out of here without her" Goku said.

Vegeta growled then walked over and started shaking her shoulders, while practically laying on top of her, "Hey! Get up right now wench!"

A knee suddenly lifted up and the world burst into stars. Vegeta's jaw dropped and he stiffened like a board. He then fell over with a face completely white.

Goku winced as he hit the ground then looked up at Tristal. She sat up and glared dangerously at the man on the floor. "This isn't helping my headache" she announced rubbing her temples.

Vegeta shot up "What are we going to do?"  
Tristal didn't' even pretend to be surprised. The man trained in 500 times normal gravity, got up three times after being almost killed by Kid Buu 3 times, survived his race's genocide and had _almost_ beaten Goku everytime the two met…a little kick to the groin at 1/3 power was doubtful to keep him down.

"There was a reason and a way we were passed from this reality into yours…there must be a way back" She thought "I just have to review that day…if there was anything out of place or strange….but I don't think so….hmmm…anything…"

"Can you think of anything that you bought or were given that day?" Vegeta asked.

She ran through the items she'd used, bought, and had been…. "Given…"

Her eyes widened as the last hour popped into her head. And the gem given to her by the girls…the gem.

She reached up to her forehead to find the jewel once there gone. Her head shot up followed by her body and she wasted no time explaining as she practically flew up the stairs.

She came to the attic and threw it open. She stopped.

Vegeta and Goku came up behind her, both questioning why she had stopped. They climbed cautiously to the top of the stares and peered over her shoulder, suddenly a blast hit all three and they went flying down the stairs. The three lay in the rubble and faded into darkness as a horrible and far to familiar chuckle followed them into their nightmares. "I'd like to thank you for bringing me here Tristal" the voice said "Something tells me this universe will be far easier to destroy."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Author's Note: Okay, so a lot and not very much happened at the same time…things are getting interesting!...By the way…is anyone else getting into Samurai 7? I only saw commercials for it then decided to give it a shot and…damn…that's a good show! When I found out that Kikuchiyu was actually Piccolo's voice I was like YEAH! It's a wicked show…but pissing me off because Vol.3 (which I'm dying to see) suppositively came out on Tuesday but I've been looking and can't find it! Ah well…I also got more DBZ videos (I'm trying to get the whole series) _The World Tournament_ the Goten vs. Trunks is one of my favorite fights. They're so cute! It was pretty funny to see what Trunks would end up like if he were raised by Vegeta…and Vegeta _actually_ had a look of pride for Trunks….that was cute…I should watch more…it always brings up the spirits which is what I need….oh I'm ranting and raving…later!

Review and you shall receive!


	16. Chapter 15:Two Different Worlds

Author's Note: Okay okay, I know it's been forever and I've been neglecting this story but look on the bright side! I haven't given up! Ooooooh nooooo not this one. This one I'm determined to finish. Just a little writer's block for awhile but not any more! Yeah…

Read on!

Chapter 15

Two Different Worlds

Amy feeling the light beginning to surround her once again. She groaned and reached up to soothe her skull that pounded furiously. "Amy?"

That didn't help anything. Whoever's voice that was made sounded like it had been screamed into her ear. "Don't…talk" she said "whisper."

She heard something like a chair hit the floor and footsteps echo in her ear. Her hand was instantly picked up by one larger and a little rougher. "Amy?"

The voice seemed somewhat desperate "Amy are you okay?" it asked again.

"My head feels like it's going to explode" Amy said "Don't talk."

Suddenly the images she'd seen before she passed out flew by her memories. She instantly jumped up ignoring the pointing she felt in her head "Tristal!"

Tien grabbed her shoulders when he saw she was going to get up "Amy" he said "Please, stay down. You had a complete blackout. If you move too fast you'll passout again."

Amy struggled against him "Let me go, I have to talk to Kate…where's Kate? Where's Casey!"

Tien knew that if she didn't calm down she was going to start to hyperventilate…she was halfway there. But he couldn't get up to get Kate, Amy would follow and most likely hurt herself in the process. He was for once at a complete loss as to what he was going to do.

The door flew open.

Saved!

Kate ran in and to her friend's side "Amy, are you okay?"

"Kate!...Tristal…she…she was fighting! She didn't know! She didn't know about the dagger!" She was panicking…that was bad.

Kate took her by the shoulders "Calm down. Listen to me Amy, you're talking jibberish. You have to slow down or I won't know what your talking about."

Amy's eyes did not calm, not the slightest bit…they only got bigger. "But Tristal….Tristal!"

Kate was never one to take drastic measures but she figured this called for it. She reared her hand back and slapped Amy across the face.

Amy's head snapped back and she stared at Kate with wide eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Trunks dodged the blast and flipped before landing on his feet only to be blasted at once again. It was constant movements and keeping towards the entrance for him. "Trunks!"

He realised now he was on the ground.

"Trunks the door!"

He jumped to his feet only to be met with a fist to the face. Flying back he stopped himself and not knowing exactly what to do (being a little dazed) he flung himself at the person he was attempting to attack. His arms fell around a small wasted and he grappled it to the ground. A cry in anguish reached his ears, he winced.

"Let me go!" the voice cried "Let me go damnit! Trunks I swear if you don't let me go…"

"We have to stay here" he told her.

Casey cried out and flames surrounded her body. "If you will not let me go, then you will be a simple casualty."

Trunks held himself against the heat though he began to feel his skin melt against the heat. Feeling himself singe he cried out and let go. Casey raced towards the door but was intercepted and tackled by Piccolo. "Damn it Casey!" Piccolo said "Get ahold of yourself! Breaking down that door and going after Tristal will help _nothing_, you must stay here!"

"At least I'll be able to say I tried!" Casey replied struggling against him "Let go Piccolo!"

Gohan was watching from afar when he saw Casey kick Piccolo's leg out that was holding his stance then thrusting her palm upwards against his nose before turning to the door. He then realized that this was training in itself. Keeping Casey from that door was like trying to stop the sun from coming out. Of course if he wanted he could just blow it up, but that would mean the extinction many different kinds of life forms. So finding another way would be a task in itself. This was familiar to the perdicument Piccolo and Trunks were in now by keeping Casey in this room. He shrunk back…of course this mean he'd have to go up against Casey…that wasn't the part he liked. But…if he had to take one for the team…so be it.

He took a stance and began to power up.

Casey kicked Piccolo back and blasted Trunks out of the way, she then made a beeline for the door. She then felt a strong power and turned to see it was too late to avoid the blast coming straight for her.

She flew back and tumbled a ways before stopping. The blast had been so intense that she felt her energy drain completely from her. Looking up she saw Gohan standing before the entrance. Her eyes narrowed and Gohan crouched further into a stance. "I won't let you go."

She stood staring at him "You think you can stop me?" she suddenly heard her voice say.

It shocked her…it rocked her to the core. When had she become so sadistic…when had she become…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_So basically what your saying is that…you don't like Casey?"_

"_Okay, that's all you had to say…jeeze Pickle, who knew you'd have such a short temper…the great Namakien…being brought down pridewise…by a woman…how frightful!"_

"_You are a damn good site to see after spending eight months in another dimension with a green man." _

"_Well…what can I do to a man completely at my mercy?" _

"_Talking to yourself again Pickle?" _

"_You're thinking of Casey again, is the thought of her all that rouses you in the morning?"_

"_So basically what your saying is that…you don't like Casey?"_

_"jeeze Pickle, who knew you'd have such a short temper."_

"_Stop thinking about Casey…"_

"_Now you sound like a woman on pms. You don't need to pee do you? Test out the new merchandise?" _

"_Pickle…you look upset. What happened? Had a dream Casey rejected you…for Kami?"_

"_What's wrong Pickle…can't take the heat anymore?"_

"_Pickle…you missed me?" _

"_Oh…so you did miss me…how thoughtful. I thought that after all that happened between us you'd still be angry. But I can now see the deep rooted love you have for me is too much…"_

"_My reasons are completely different from Vegeta's. He want do this to prove that he's the strongest and that I should bow at his feet. But my reasons, are to show him that even though he was born a Prince he is not higher or lower than any of us. Which is why I treat him like the dirt beneath my feet."_

"_That's simple, Piccolo…I just like getting a rise out of him. I think he needs to simmer every once in awhile and not take everything so seriously. I mean, what's the point in living if you don't let yourself live? As for Vegeta? Well, because he treats me like I'm lower than him. The only time aside from when I'm joking around that I act like I'm bigger than someone in stature is when they act like they're bigger than me."_

"_Tell me Vegeta. What will your great pride do if I were to defeat you here…now? In front of the girl you've adopted for your own. In front of the son who sees you as a god. In front of the man you work so hard to defeat. In front of the Namakien you look down on. In front of the girl I call my friend. In front of the guardian you once tried to kill. In front of the man you thought was so weak. How weak will you look if I were to defeat you here and have you know you can't do anything about it?"_

"_The great Saiyan Prince who treats everyone else like they aren't worth the dirt beneath his feet…defeated by an amature who has only been truly fighting for less than four days. Tell me now Oh Great Prince of the Saiyans…who is the one less that dirt now?"_

"_Am I getting to you Veggie? Can you see how useless you are now? If you cannot beat me what makes you think in the slightest you can beat Cell?"_

"_Does it hurt Vegeta? Well now, the all mighty Prince of Saiyans. On his knees before me. What would your father say?"_

"_Give it up Vegeta. You can't beat me."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So…that was the difference was it? Wasn't it?…the difference between her and Tristal. That was why they preferred her company. That was why…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"Tristal once convinced a Priest he was a Satanist"_

"_The thought of Tristal liking me is scary."_

"_Look Goku, I understand I have a terrible past that may never be made up for, and I've done horrible things including killing you…but this…this…this is a fate worse than HFIL! I would not wish this on CELL okay! And if you dare tell me to go back in there with that…that…that…bitch!…I'm going to blast you through right now!"_

"_You are going to get some one…anyone else to train her. Because there is no way anyone can make me go back in there with her!"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So. She was different…but…but the words…even so few, that came out of her mouth… "I'm not Tristal…"

"No your not."

She turned up and saw Piccolo standing in front of her. "Your nothing like Tristal" he told her "Your not as sadistic, your not as vindictive, your not as…cruel…"

Her eyes showed her surprise "Cruel?"

Trunks stepped up beside him with an almost shamed look on his face "Your not as distant."

Casey turned to him "Distant…"

"This is not the time to think over what Tristal's doing or what she would do. It's true I'd rather spend the rest of my days in HFIL then another year in here with her" Piccolo said "But we need her. We need her and Goku, and Vegeta no matter how annoying, obnoxious, or stuck up they are, we need them just like they need us…like we need you."

Her face fell in shock.

"We need you here" Gohan told her "You won't be any help out there…Please."

She sighed…how after all this time…could she still…doubt. Most likely she was the only one out of the girls with such doubts about not only herself but her friends. But why? Why have such doubts? Especially about her friends? And herself? Why did she always put her blames on Tristal?

Why…is it because...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tristal stirred. Her head throbbed, her arms throbbed, her body throbbed. "Mmmmhhh…" she groaned "G-Goku…"

Something stirred beside her. Her eyes felt like they'd been removed from their sockets and shoved back in several times. She opened her eyes and forced herself to sit up. "Goku…"

A groan sounded, she slid her hand along the floor attempting to get up…when she realized…the floor was soft…and round…and…connected…to…

She jumped up to see that she was now feeling Vegeta's leg up. She let out a screech.

Goku jumped up and looked around "What is it! Who's here! Are you al…."

He turned to see Tristal staring at her hand like it was some infection connected to her body. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She slowly turned, and sneered dangerously at the Saiyan. "I'll tell you what's wrong…" venom dripped from her mouth as she rose to her feet "We've been sent back to my reality! That's what's wrong! Not to mention we brought something back with us!"

Vegeta snapped up. "What is it woman!"

"Something or _someone_ followed us to this world…not that it was our choice to come here" Tristal mumbled "But why? Why bring us back? And if we were to come back in the first place then why send us here? And if they're goal was to come here then why take us? Obviously this being had the power make the portal to this world. Then why take us? Was he with Cell? Then he just took out the three main problems…but then why come here himself? Maybe…"

She turned to look at them to see they were staring at her with spiralling eyes. She rolled her eyes and then slowly made her way to her feet. Then turned towards her bedroom "Laying here won't get anything done" she said "We have to find whoever it was that brought us into this world and find out why he did this. I'm going to get dressed. You guys clean this up and try do something with your hair…it will draw attention we don't need…"

Suddenly the door burst open. All three turned sharply towards the entrance as feet stomped up the stairs. When the voice sounded from the perpetrator Tristal felt her blood run cold. "_Tristal_!" it called.

For the life of her she couldn't stop the sneer and growl from entering her throat.

She turned with lightning striking in her eyes, and lava dripping from her mouth at the man standing at the door.

Goku and Vegeta looked between the two and both took a step back as they saw felt the tension begin to build.

The man looked Tristal over almost desperately and when he got to her face fear entered his eyes.

Tristal's hands gripped together "What. Are. _You_. Doing. Here?" she asked with murderous intent.

He gulped "W-well" he said "I…I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past week…and I know that you said never to call but…but…I just needed to know you were okay."

He took a step forward. A vase flew passed his head and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"The next one won't miss" she said "Get…out."

He seemed hurt. "But…Tristal. I…"

"I said…get out" she ordered through gritted teeth.

Vegeta saw determination crawl into the man's eyes. He was determined to get to her.

'_Idiot_'.

"Tristal I want to be apart of your life again" he said "I…I _need_ to become apart of your life…don't you see how much I love you? How much I _live_ for you."

Goku looked him over…he was rather old for her…he couldn't imagine Tristal wanting to be with a man as old as him…then again Tristal was…

"I'm your father damnit! I deserve to be apart of your life!"

The words clicked in his head and his jaw hit the ground.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: I know it was shorter but that was on purpose. I decided to leave it at that point for dramatic effect. Hope you liked it.

Review and you shall receive.


	17. Chapter 16: The Dragon's Will

_Author's Note_: I know…it's been so long! So long that a couple days ago I was thinking. I'm not working on any other stories until I get another chapter of Crossworld's out. And so here it is…two days later. Read on!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 16

The Dragon's Will

Tristal didn't move…she had closed her eyes and looked as if she was trying desperately to restrain herself. She only uttered five words…in a voice Goku'd never heard from her before…and one he didn't recognize. It was filled with…hate. At that moment, he truly feared her.

"Your very _existence_…disgusts me."

The two Saiyans took another step back, and Goku saw the pain on the man's face. Who was this man apart from her father? Why did she hate him so much? What did he do?

The man seemed to make one last desperate attempt to reach out to her. He held out his hand "Tristal…please…"

She turned up and Vegeta saw that she now had pain in _her_ eyes.

"Did you worry so much about her?"

The man stopped.

"Did you desperately search for her as well?

Did you care that she had disappeared too?

Is that pain in your eyes so strong because she's d not here as well?

Had it even entered your mind that she may need help?

_Did you even NOTICE SHE WAS GONE!_"

Her voice had gotten louder and louder and now she was screaming at him.

"_Or was it ME that consumed your every thought even though your beating heart is what I detest most in this existence!_"

He had been taking several steps back as she took them forward and now he was against the wall with her against him.

She was looking at him as if she wanted to incinerate him with her thoughts.

"You are the reason" she said.

He gulped.

"You are the reason…she looks at me like she does."

Her body began to shake as her voice wavered "You are the reason she compares herself to me so much. You are the reason that she looks down on herself. You are the reason she cannot find peace within herself. You are the reason…she…hates…me…"

He swallowed hard "Tristal…listen to me…"

"You mean less to me than the parasites _in _the dirt beneath my feet" she told him "You destroyed the dreams and the spirit of a mere child who wanted nothing more than a smile or the smallest speck of pride…but instead…you squashed her soul like it was nothing…like it meant…nothing…"

"Tristal…"

"_Stop saying my name_!" she looked up at him "She was my sister…she was your daughter…and you threw her out like she was a piece of garbage."

At this point everyone except Tristal herself saw that she had lifted him from the ground and was holding him above her. "Allow me now to show you what that _feels_ like" she said.

She then turned and then threw him from the door to the middle of the street. She then turned and slammed the door so hard that the entire house shook and the top hinges broke off the door. When she saw the two standing there she just turned and walked into the next room "We have to get back" she said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kate stared into nothingness. She pulled at her lower lip with twitching fingers as her eyes rolled from one side to the other. "Stop" she heard someone say in the distance.

She turned her hollow eyes to Amy who was currently shredding paper beside her "Your making me more nervous" Amy told her.

Kate turned back and completely forgot the sentence Amy had just uttered.

"W-what do we do?"

Amy asked after what seemed like hours.

Kate sighed "…we train" she said.

Amy's head snapped up "What!" she asked "That's it! We train! What about Tristal! What about Goku! And Vegeta? Are we just going to leave them?"

"Tristal is the smartest woman I've ever known" Kate replied "If there's anyone who can find a way out of this one it's her. Right now it's us who we need to worry about. The Cell games are only a few days away. If they can't fight then it's up to us."

Amy shook her head, "I don't want to fight" she said sadly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You won't have to."

Both spun around to see Casey standing there leaning against the door way. She flicked her bangs back. She had dyed her hair bright red and had cut it quite short, the back seemed to bee about 2 inches long, however the front (which was also streaked green) framed her face perfectly down to her chin. She had taken off the white cape that had gone with her outfit and cut the sleeves of her shirt. She smirked at their reactions to her new appearance. She pushed herself off the door, "Amy isn't going to fight…not physically anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you guys remember when Tristal went into her second form against Vegeta?"

"Well…I was with Tien."

"And I was having a picnic with Yamcha."

"But do you remember what happened?"

Both thought back to the day that Tristal fought with Vegeta and suddenly remembered.

"Our powers."

Casey nodded "That's when our powers were really awakened. We need to learn quickly to use them."

"The chamber?" Amy asked.

"I've already arranged your training. You'll enter the chamber and you'll learn to use your powers. If the time comes to fight Cell and Goku, Vegeta and Tristal still haven't arrived then we'll be the ones to fight. And we need all we can get."

Casey then turned and walked out "Be ready in an hour."

"Who's going to train us?" Amy called.

"Piccolo" Casey replied.

She then walked out.

Kate and Amy stood there for several minutes before Kate let out a chuckle. Amy turned to her "What?" she asked.

Kate smiled "After all these years. We finally get to see Casey again."

Amy turned and stared at the empty doorway as she heard Casey's footsteps fade slowly away. And she smiled "Yeah…it's gonna be a bitch."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, what happened that day?" Goku asked her.

Tristal sat back in thought "It was a Saturday. Our movie night, we would rent several movies and then watch them and munch out until about 3 before falling asleep. Nothing too special happened…hmm, I got up, got dressed, cooked. Casey and I had our daily fight. Amy came over with the goodies, we went into town, picked up a few movies and then came back. I went up to the attic to finish my painting for my course, Casey and Amy went back into town to grab a few things they'd forgotten and Kate stayed downstairs. I don't know how long I spent finishing my painting but the next thing I knew Casey and Amy had returned and were ready to start the movie night…then we went down stairs and watched the movie…we fell asleep half way through and woke up in your world. That was it."

Vegeta thought over the details "That's it? You didn't get anything throughout the day aside from the movies?"

"I've already told you about the gem! The gem that Casey and Amy bought for me."

Goku nodded "Yes…but where did it come from?"

Tristal's eyes slowly turned up as a sudden realization seemed to come to mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Casey's bedroom door swung open as Tristal ran in and immediately began to rummage through her dresser.

She tossed everything aside only looking onto papers skimming them over and then tossing them away.

Goku was doing the same in Amy's things looking through everything he could find.

'_Where would someone find something like that?_' Tristal asked herself '_They said they found it in an old antique shop. But there are too many around to pinpoint one. Not to mention those girls don't like antique shops, they said the owners are always creepy…then why would they? If they were to get me a gem at an antique shop then it would most likely be in a display case shown in a window, there must have also been something else they wanted…I doubt they would have gone into a shop they hated _just_ to buy _me_ something…especially if she was there. Plus it would have to be by someplace they passed by. What was it that Casey and Amy went back into town for? Damnit why don't I ever care! I piss myself off sometimes…_'

Let's see…they said something before they left.

"_Tristal we're going to get some fruit!"_

No…

"_Tristal we're going to get some food!"_

…No…

"_Tristal we're going to get some fish!_"

HELL No…

"_Tristal we're going to get…"_

Wait a second…

"_Tristal we're going to get something for you!"_

Something for me…

"_Tristal we're going to get something for you!"_

Something for me…

"_Something for you!_"

…why?

She shook her head. "I don't have time to get confused over petty things."

Her eyes suddenly spotted a small paper on the ground beside her drawer, she picked it up and opened it. A smile crossed her face "Bingo."

She turned and ran out the door then down the hall towards the guests room, she then paused when she saw Goku standing in front of Amy's bag holding a pair of underwear in front of him with his jaw on the ground and his face completely white. She shook her head "What the hell do you think your doing!" she grabbed the underwear from his hands "Man you have two children! Something tells me that a stork didn't bring them! Now get it together I found a receipt."

Vegeta was standing by the door, when he heard that he turned "What? Where did the gem come from?"

"Bridge's Antique Shop."

"What?" both asked her.

"Just come on!" she turned and headed towards the door "We don't have time for any questions. It's best to just keep swimming…I mean going!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Concentrate damnit!"

Amy turned and Casey went flying back. "How the hell am I suppose to concentrate with you screaming in my fucking ear!" she screamed as Casey flew further into the white void of the Time Chamber.

Kate watched as Casey flew further and further away "Okay…let her go."

Casey suddenly dropped and Amy flung her hair as she turned to walk away "God! Your just as bad as Piccolo! You two _deserve_ one another…" she began mumbling as she walked towards the entrance.

Kate turned from left to right, staring at Amy's disappearing figure, and Casey's reappearing figure. Casey flew up and stopped beside Kate "Where did she go?" she asked.

"Oh" Kate replied "She went that way saying something about a 'bitch.'"

Casey snorted, and Kate turned slowly with a non-believing look "Did you just snort?" she asked.

Casey turned away, Kate shook her head "You do realize that we've been here for three months and the only thing you've done is yell at both of us?"

"We need to train."

"Not with you screaming at us. Yes, the Cell games are but a few days away, and we need to prepare, but having you dictating to us about how to train will only hinder our progress."

"You sound like Tristal."

"One of us has to."

Casey sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry."  
Kate rolled her eyes "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Amy. Do you know how pissed off she has to be to start swearing like that?"

Casey's shoulders slouched. She then turned and walked away.

Meanwhile Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, and Tien were all standing there watching as the two women walked away. Piccolo stared with an empty and confused look on his face "Girls are so strange" he said.

"You can say that again" the three four replied.

Kate turned "Okay, now that their out of the way. Let's continue my training."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tristal looked up at the Antique shop for a few seconds, she then entered and was instantly hit with a sour scent of dirt and rust. '_there must be some old stuff in this place_' she said to herself. Despite looking quite old on the outside the shop was actually quite big, and long. She peered over the many antiques to see a desk on the far end of the store with a man's back towards her looking over a paper. "Come on" she said to the two Saiyans following her.

She then made her way towards the desk.

As they got closer the man then began to fold up his paper. "I've been waiting for you" he said aloud making the three stop in their tracks "You took a little longer than I'd expected."

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man turned slowly to reveal a face they recognized instantly "Kami?" all asked.

The man smiled. Goku ran up "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I belong here" he said "I am not the Kami of your world, but instead the Kami of this world."

The facts flew through Tristal's head a mile a minute "Wait a minute" she said "Then…the necklace."

The man smiled "The necklace you received was a shard" he said "A shard of the Dragonballs belonging to this world."

Vegeta and Goku's jaws hit the ground, but it was Tristal who asked the question "There's Dragonballs of this world!" she asked "But then how could a simple shard be so powerful to send us into another universe!"

The man placed his hands on his lap in a fold "Take a seat" he said.

All three then sat on the chairs that had shown up behind them. "Okay" he began "Every universe, has a counterpart, many in fact. In this universe Tristal, you and your friends live together, have jobs, families, all that. In this universe the tyrants are not monsters or evils, but the people placed here, it is the air we breath, the guns we hold, the knives we use…so on. However, in Goku and Vegeta's world, the enemies are beings as real as us here, they fight, and they kill, and they destroy planets with their thoughts, there, Tristal and her friends don't exist. But they are linked. They are linked because in this world we are shown through a window Goku and Vegeta's world, we are shown these great enemies even if it is only to provide entertainment. However most do not know that the link between these two worlds are greater than anyone can imagine."

"Because of the Dragonballs."  
The man nodded "Long ago, before any scientist can date back, there was a great and powerful race who called this planet home. The Nameks flourished on this planet and created Dragonballs like any other would. However, like most other races and people, they were wiped out. And the planet was left."

"And the dragonballs?"  
"The dragonballs were also left, left and buried deep beneath the surface where no one could find them. This was the wish of the Nameks who could see the into the future and knew of the people yet to inhabit this world…"

Tristal grunted "Sound smart enough, if anyone got their hands on a Dragonball in this world the results could be catastrophic."

The man nodded "Yes" he said "And so they stayed there for millennia after millennia, slowly gathering power after power, until one day…they broke."

Now it was Tristal's jaw that hit the floor. "What?" Goku asked "But how could they break."

"They broke…because the ones they had been waiting for had…arrived."

The man turned to Tristal with a knowing smile.

Tristal straightened "Are you saying…that I was chosen?"

The man nodded.

"…But…chosen for what?"

The man shook his head "I'm afraid I don't know. It could be something complicated, it could be something simple. It is unknown to us the will of the Dragonballs, it is only known that their power is not to be underestimated."

Vegeta looked confused "So you're saying that the Dragonballs of this world, have a will of their own?"

"Not only of this world…but of yours as well."

"Ours?"

"No power like ones of the Dragonballs could be without a mind to go with them."

"The dragon" Tristal said "The dragon's will is connected to the balls."

The man nodded "Yes" he replied "It is not the ball's will themselves, but the dragons."

The three sat back attempting to take all the information in.

"But…why me?" Tristal asked.

The man turned and smiled "Because" he said "You do not belong in this world."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Three knocks sounded at the door, Casey's eyes slowly opened. She turned towards the door and sat straight up feeling her some of her back muscles crack. She straightened and then walked over. Yawning she reached down, twisted the knob and opened it.

Bulma stood there with a worried look on her face. Casey dropped her arms and stared seriously at the blue haired woman "What is it?" she asked.

Bulma sighed "It's time" she said.

Casey's eyes widened.

Bulma swallowed hard "It's been 10 days…the Cell games begin in one hour."

Casey stared at the woman for what seemed an eternity, her eyes then narrowed and a smirk appeared on her face, as she peered past Bulma "It's a good day, to kill a bad guy."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Author's Note_: So here we go! It's finally coming up! I thought to myself '_Do I drag it out some more? Or do I just get right to it?'_ Lucky for you I decided to get right to it! I always thought that the other characters should have had more of a shot at Cell rather than just Goku. And here's their chance. Plus I wanted to get the reasons that Tristal, Goku, and Vegeta had been brought to our world, which will be explained more within the next chapter. So we're nearing the end of this tale. Probably only about 5 or 6 more chapters if not less…how sad. Also prepare yourself for more drama on the 'Casey-Tristal' front!

Review and you shall receive! (A earlier chapter that is!)


	18. Chapter 17: Kami

AN: It's been a long time since I started this story. I want desperately to complete it and the others I've started. So I'm working hard to write the rest which isn't going to be very much.

Thank you everyone who continues to believe I will finish :) Here is Chapter 17.

Chapter 17

Kami

"The dragonball fragments are what some refer to as Philosopher Stones" Kami told them "And the power within them has gathered, and marinated for thousands of years. Using a lone dragonball fragment in this dimension is equivalent to using all 7 of the Namakien dragonballs in your world."

Tristal nodded as she thought over the words carefully, no wonder the shard was able to send her and her friends to Goku's earth. However something didn't quite make sense "I understand" she said "I made a wish to travel to their dimension, however even if we ended up in their world, it makes no sense that we would gather so much power. How is it that I had so much power within me and my friends as well?"

Kami scratched his chin as he slowly stood, "Like I said before, you don't belong in this world. You're from another world, your friends as well." He stood in front of a large book shelf and pulled a decrepit looking book out from the shelf "This may take some time to explain" he said "I will try to keep it simple."

He then walked back to the table where the three sat. Opening the book, he then lifted a finger that pointed at Vegeta "This all began with your father" he said.

Vegeta was visibly stunned "My father?" he asked.

Kami nodded "Your father was a great warrior, however he was also a great Tyrant" Kami explained "He travelled through many galaxies, and destroyed many planets, even without the command of Frieza."

Vegeta's teeth ground angrily, the vein on his head began to pulse as he attempted to keep his rage under control. Who was this commoner to speak such words against the King of all Saiyans!

"I mean you no disrespect" Kami said sensing Vegeta's anger "However the reality is that King Vegetto took millions of innocent lives" he then turned and looked at Tristal "Many of those lives held onto their rage and anger, eventually reincarnating themselves into 4 young girls, however that kind of power cannot be brought to fruitation in your world, and so when they were young, I transferred them here to grow and mature before they learned of the power they held."

"But she has a father!" Vegeta retorted.

Tristal shot him a death glare, Kami smiled gently "He's not your father" he told Tristal "he was chosen as your caretaker."

The shock that had resonated on Tristal's face turned dark as memories raced through her mind.

Kami gave a sympathetic look to the girl "I know that the life you had on this Earth was hard, but no one has ever been promised an easy life" he said "Everything you have known, and everything that you have been through has been set in your path to prepare you for what you have to do. The dragonballs know what that is even if I do not."

Tristal stood silently.

"Where can we find more shards?" came Goku's voice

Vegeta's eyes turned left as Kami faced Goku; Goku turned to Tristal "This is a lot to take in for you, and I'm sorry, but we don't have time right now. The Cell games begin _today_ and we need to get back."

Vegeta nodded "Kakkarot's right" he said "The fate of our world lies in the next few hours, we need a dragonball shard."

Kami nodded while Tristal remained silent.

"I'll take you to where one can be found" Kami said "But it might be a suicide mission."

"We don't have a choice" Goku replied.

_Meanwhile…_

Casey and Picolo landed beside Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Gohan, Trunks, and Kate. "Where's Amy?" Krillin asked.

"_Here_" a voice sounded through their heads.

Tien smirked "We've been practicing since she discovered her powers" he said "From her position we'll be able to see what she sees, it will be like having eyes in the back of our heads."

The others nodded.

Piccolo's eyes never moved from Cell who was waiting patiently in the center of the ring. He then turned to the distance, his eyes scanned for anymore incomers, although he knew no human would show their face; humans were not who he was looking for.

_'I don't feel their ki anywhere near_' he heard Amy's voice in his head _'If Tristal and the others have made it back, they are too far away to read._' He internally sighed against this news, as a Namek he automatically calculated all players in the game they were about to face.

There was no doubt that they were out three of their most powerful players in Goku, Vegeta, and Tristal. The three combined were up till this point counted on to provide help evening out the field between Cell and the warriors Piccolo stood with.

But with them gone the next three in line would no doubt be Casey, himself and Trunks, he hadn't had the chance to really observe Kate's powers so he didn't know what kind of help she would be. However Amy would no doubt be a trump card in their corner, with her extra set of eyes and telepathic powers they had more of a chance of victory. Casey had told him to not count out Gohan, and if given the chance to display all of Cell's moves, however that didn't mean that Piccolo was ready to put Gohan in that kind of danger.

At this point it was only common sense to forget about the last three warriors that were no longer standing with them. He could only hope that they would arrive before the fight was through; beyond that there was no reason to take them into consideration.

"I'm glad to see you have come" They heard Cell call from the ring "but it seems as though you have lost a few members."

Cell's eye scanned the remaining Z warriors in his search for two sayians and a woman "Perhaps that cowardly trait held by Vegetto was not just a singular event."

Gohan ground his teeth and his fists balled at his sides "Shut up!" he cried "My father is not a coward! You are the coward!"

Cell threw his head back and laughed, but suddenly stopped and turned his head.

Suddenly everyone turned to the east as a dust cloud descended on the tournament ring. "Who is that?" Tien asked as he searched the people present, no one was missing.

_"Oh no" _Amy's face decended into her palms _"It's him."_

Casey's head fell back as she imagined the scene Tristal showed him of Satan's attempt at defeating Cell. "I know everyone back home is going to hate me for this" she said aloud,

Everyone turned to her before she lifted her hand "But if you knew, you'd thank me."

A power blast then formed and landed in front of the van which caused it to go flying back.

Kate turned with a horrified expression "Casey! What were you thinking!" her hands went flying upwards "what if you hurt someone…you probably _did_ hurt someone!"

Casey turned her attention back to Cell who was staring at her "It's nothing a few weeks in the hospital won't cure, don't worry about it. We have bigger fish to kill."

Cell smirked "So, let's get the tournament underway. Who will it be first? Will it be Piccolo to start things off?"

No one moved from the line before Piccolo smirked and stepped forward, "Let's go" he said as he stepped into the ring.

Casey swallowed internally as she watched him walk further and further away from her. She just hoped that he would heed her word,

Amy suppressed her worry to herself, she couldn't let the others feel it or it would cause them problems when they fought. Her eyes moved to Tien who was closely watching the fight, however after a moment his eyes turned to her and he gave a faint smile.

She suddenly felt her cheeks blush.

"Well, well, well Piccolo!" Cell's voice cut into her head "I didn't know you were so anxious to fight me."

Amy turned back and saw that Piccolo's cheeks were blush red! Her jaw hit the ground as she turned back to the Z fighters and all were as red as Piccolo's cheeks. Tien was giving her a smirk and she shook her head _"Sorry!" _she said as she detached her emotions from the fighters on the ground.

"Shut up and fight" Piccolo replied as he crouched into posture.

"With pleasure" Cell smirked as he followed suit.

_Meanwhile…_

"Kami?"

His tired eyes lifted to the woman in front of him, he turned to look at the two men behind her and gave a weak smile "The games have begun" he stated.

The other three showed their surprise.

"You mean you can see it happening?" Vegeta demanded "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Who started?" Goku and Tristal asked.

"I am a guardian, a namekian just like Dende and Piccolo" Kami explained "Because all Namekians have higher mental capacity than other sentinel beings we are bonded not only in our own universes, but others. So I can sense or see different things if I focus enough. Piccolo has started the first fight with Cell."

_'Piccolo?' _Tristal thought, '_He's starting? I suppose he's a good substitute for Goku, and he knows how Gohan learns better than anyone. All he has to do is show Gohan Cell's moves, before he hands the reigns over…I just hope that aspect will not change.' _"How much further?"  
They stopped and Kami pointed to a large rundown building in front of them. "There" he said "Can you not feel it?"

Goku turned towards the large amount of pressure he was feeling in his chest, the building was almost moving from the sheer force of whatever it was, kept inside. The force he felt outside of the building made him worry about what he would find inside the building.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked feeling the same pressure "It feels like a blackhole."

"It is a dragonball" Kami replied.

The others were unable to hide their surprise. "As I said before " Kami told them "The dragon balls have not been used in thousands of years, what you feel is the power inside of each wanting to be released."

"With that power we shouldn't have a problem getting back" Tristal said.

The three began to walk towards the building "Wait!"

Each turned back to Kami, he was holding his hand out "Only 1 must go" he said "The one with nothing to lose."

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Vegeta demanded "We all have something to lose!"  
"The three of you have been blessed and endowed with great power, however with great power comes great responsibility" Kami told them "Sometimes, that responsibility includes sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Tristal asked "What kind of…sacrifice?"

"The power of the dragon balls has been known to suck the life from those around them" Kami replied "However in your case, since you possess something more than life, it will take the greater of what you have to offer."

The light went off in Tristal's mind and immediately a dread filled her being. She looked down at the hands she had hoped would save the lives of the people she loved, in particular the man she loved.

"Huh?" Goku asked with question marks floating around his head.

Vegeta's teeth ground in frustration "What are you talking about?" he demanded "You're saying we'll die if we go in there? Then why bring us here? If we're going to…"

"That is not what I am saying" Kami replied "What I mean is whomever goes in to get the dragon ball will lose the great power they have in this world, and the one you desperately want to return to. Inside this building is not just a fragment, but an entire dragon ball, the dragon ball will take it all."

Goku and Vegeta turned white against the news "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but-t-t-t-t we need our powers to defeat Cell!" Goku cried out.

Kami's eyes went left then right, and then they descended to the ground as he realized the fourth person was no longer there "It does not matter now" he said "the decision has been made."

Goku and Vegeta turned to their right and left and saw that Tristal was no longer to be found. Vegeta growled in anger "That stupid, stubborn, selfish girl!" he cried.

Goku held him back as he attempted to run into the building after Tristal "You can't go!" Goku replied "We have to let her make the wish before we do anything!"

"Grrrr!" Vegeta cried out "You'd better come back!"

_The Tournament…_

Piccolo and Cell dove for one another, fists flew and were evaded, Cell moved to kick however Piccolo grabbed his leg and threw Cell. Cell quickly recovered and dove for Piccolo, Piccolo moved to evade Cell's lunge however inches from him Cell disappeared, he reappeared behind Piccolo and hit him hard. Piccolo went sailing to the other side of the ring however stopped himself before going over.

His cape flapped in the wind behind him as he stood before Cell, he searched for an opening in the monster's stance. He then smirked as he lunged forward, sensing a movement he quickly moved to the right, where he quickly grabbed Cell. He smirked against the surprised look in Cell's eyes as he threw a punch that connected with Cell's face. Cell recovered quickly and growled against the blood that leaked from his mouth from Piccolo's hit.

Yamcha gritted his teeth, "Why haven't they shot any power blasts?" he asked.

"They're getting a feel for one another," Casey replied instantly although she knew it wasn't true.

Through their warm up, they were slightly increasing speed. She knew that it was Piccolo's doing, with every move his speed would get a little faster, he started out slow as to make sure that Gohan was watching every move, displaying Cell's physical offense and defense. Next would be a show of power.

Though she knew her and the other's presence in this world had caused a tip of scale, she still knew that Gohan had advanced beyond his father and most of the others. Tristal was likely far stronger, however she was not longer in the picture.

They had investigates as much as possible however there was no sign of any of them, nor of a portal that Amy talked about. Amy had said that they were dragged back to the world she and the others had come from, she also spoke of a strange figure who had caused their teleportation. Whoever it was their goal was Tristal, but wouldn't she and the other girls be in danger too? Why hadn't this person or figure attempt to send them back as well? It was unnerving to say the least, she had been on constant guard however there was no sign of the person Amy had described.

She had told Amy to keep an extra eye out for invading powers, in case someone did show up and they had to be taken care of. Even though her mind constantly wondered and worried as to what happened to her friends, she knew the most important thing at that moment was the tournament.

She turned back to the fight before her as Piccolo was thrown out of the ring, he landed inches above the ground before flying up and a power ball entered his hands "Now that we've warmed up" he smirked "Time to start the real fight."

I always say 'review and you shall recieve' however since 2005 that hasn't been acurate. I ask that you review my stories and my uncoming chapters to make sure that I am still pleasing my audience.

Hopefully I will be able to finish the reedited version of this story I started and upload it. Looking back my writing was quite immature, I can only hope that it has improved.

I will try to upload another chapter soon.


	19. Chapter 18: Sacrifice

_AN: Bet you didn't expect another one so soon? ;) Sorry about spacage, I've tried several different ways to space between the changing locations but this sight is messing me up. _

Chapter 18  
_Sacrifice_

"I had no idea that you liked Tristal so much," Goku laughed scratching the back of his head "To be honest I thought you hated her."  
"Shut up clown!" Vegeta raged "I do hate her! However my idiot of a son is seemingly in love with that wretched woman and if I were to return without her it would be shameful! A warrior returning and could not care for a simple woman! No matter how stupid she is!"  
His voice was getting louder and louder and Goku's eyes were getting bigger and bigger.  
"Trunks is in love with Tristal?"

_Inside the building…  
_Tristal gritted her teeth as she approached a long dark corridor. To a normal person it may seem like a black hole far too creepy to enter, even dangerous. To her the danger lay elsewhere. Not in the image of fear but in the image of power. She could feel the dragon ball sucking her into the void as she approached it slowly, at the same time she felt her arms and legs get heavier and heavier with each step. It was as if she were being pulled and pushed by two separate forces one guiding her heart the other tugging her body; she could only hope that she arrived there before her entire being was ripped to pieces.  
She never dealt in doubt, only challenge. The challenge of getting stronger, smarter, better was always what she strived for. She had never told herself '_I can't do it_'.  
This time was no different; she had to get Goku and Vegeta back to their world. It wasn't just a matter of Cell there was also Buu coming as well. Also what about Kate, Casey, Nicole and Amy? Would they stay in that reality and become part of it as well?  
The pressure pushing her down suddenly slammed into her and she hit her knees as it becoming stronger and stronger, the darkness of the tunnel was blinding and she had to feel along the wall at this point as she took deep breaths against the heaviness she felt in her chest, her lungs felt like they were hardly open.  
And what of Trunks? His smiling face passed through her mind as she felt her heart contract. Would she ever see him again? The regret replaced the pain as she thought of their last encounter. If only she weren't so guarded, so hard to understand. If only she had just let him know how she truly felt about him. Now feeling the power surround her and threaten to grind her bones to dust she truly didn't know if they would ever have that chance.  
She coughed against the thinning air but continued to move, her knees scraped against the floor.  
Trunks smiling face entered her mind and it reinforced her determination. The last moments they shared together were ones of bitterness; she couldn't leave it like that. She couldn't leave him knowing that they had parted so sorrowfully.  
"Why does it matter?" she suddenly heard an all too known voice "Even if you returned, would that change who you are? No matter how you feel you're so bitter and angry you push anyone away who tries to get closer to you."  
Her head lifted slowly to see a long haired Trunks standing in front of her. She peered into his deep emotionless eyes, "Trunks?"

_The Tournament…  
_Trunks watched as Piccolo and Cell threw energy balls at one another, their fists collided in shock waves as they threw continuous punches then flew in opposite directions then again threw more energy balls.  
Cell landed against the ring while Piccolo dove straight down and used his body as a wrecking ball. Smoke and dust filled the area, clouding out the two warriors.  
Trunks automatically flew upwards as did his companions.  
His eyes searched the area for the two fighters before his senses led another direction. He turned up and pointed "There!"  
All eyes turned up to see two dots high in the sky moving swiftly amongst the clouds. They clashed, then fell apart, then clashed, then fell apart. Suddenly they heard "Special Beam Cannon!" behind them.  
They all turned in time to see a bright light stream against the sky.

Cell turned and his eyes widened at the sight coming towards him, with no time to react the beam hit him straight on.

Yamcha's eyes popped out of his head, "Whoa!" he yelled in surprise "Direct hit!"

Cell fell back out the cloud of dust to the ground. Skidding along the dirt his teeth ground in pain as he looked down at the large hole left by Piccolo's Special beam cannon; Piccolo was a lot stronger than he'd anticipated. He was nearly on par with Cell and it made Cell nervous. If Piccolo was so strong what about the others? What about Goku, Vegeta and the third girl?  
What if they were still resting from training? What if they came and were twice if not three times stronger than Piccolo?  
Looking down at the hole and against the sting of his wound a smile appeared on his face. The smile turned into a chuckle, which turned into a laugh, which exploded louder and louder.  
Everyone's face turned to confusion.  
"Brilliant!" Cell exclaimed as he jumped to his feet "Absolutely brilliant! I would have only expected this kind of fight from Goku now it's Piccolo I am fighting, I can only imagine how powerful Goku must be after all this time. It makes my insides burn with anticipation!"

_Meanwhile…  
_Her insides burned as she struggled to her feet looking at the figure in front of her gave her no comfort. This wasn't Trunks. But due to the amount of pressure weighing down her body her mind wasn't working as clearly as usual; getting closer to the dragon ball was creating a cloud in her intelligence. Just who was this and why were they there? What was the purpose?  
"W-who are you?" she demanded.  
He lifted his hands to his face "You don't like this shell?" he asked "I thought it would give you comfort. After all I saw your face when you looked into this one."  
She sneered at his comment as her nails scraped against the walls "Shut up" she growled.  
The figure made no emotional move. Instead it stepped forward and took the shape of Casey "Or perhaps this one will work?"  
She shot up cried out against the pain of her body. The pressure she felt caused her bones to feel as if all of them were going to break at the same time. She looked down at her hand; the fact that her nail had snapped completely off her finger made no difference to the pain that reverberated through her body.  
She ignored it "Shut up!" she yelled "Take off that face!"  
"Why?" asked the figure "You seem to like this face even less than the last…still…"  
It formed back into Trunks "These are the two faces that continuously float through your mind so I cannot take any other form."  
Two?  
She gritted her teeth against the pressure that fought to bring her to her knees; she was bent over barely lifting her head. The power was so strong. "What do you want?" she demanded against the pain.  
"You have entered my realm now" said the figure cloaked in Trunks form "In order to continue on you must be willing to sacrifice."  
Tristal had expected as much, this was the reason she had entered the building before Goku or Vegeta.  
"So I ask…which one are you willing to sacrifice?"  
The question made her fall to her knees; her head lifted swiftly "What?" she asked.  
The figure stepped closer "You must choose the one you are willing to sacrifice."  
"Sacrifice?"

_At the tournament…  
_Amy's eyes moved quickly back and forth up and down, side to side following Cell and Piccolo as their thunderous clashes of power reverberated through the air. Arms and legs moved like flies wings through the air to the point in which she could barely keep track of what was hitting what.  
They moved swiftly through the air still increasing speed as they went.  
_Amy,_ she heard Casey's voice call, _is it time?  
__No, _Amy replied.  
She felt Casey's frustration flow through her. Her fear for Piccolo grew each minute that the fight continued even if there was nothing to fear.  
Kate's eyes were shut, she was following Amy's sight as Piccolo and Cell's power began to rise along with their speed. She was utterly amazed at the continuous escalation in speed that they had displayed; neither had shown any sign of slowing or fatigue.  
Yet if she opened her lids and attempted to view the two with her own eyes she would likely not be able to they were mists, shadows, they were practically air.  
It was almost time.

_The fight...  
_They stopped midair while Cell smirked "Well, well, well Piccolo," he said "I had counted on you to help me test my body and you haven not disappointed me. I have been waiting for this, killing the helpless quickly grows old but this is not nearly as boring as I had originally thought it would be."  
"Glad to be of service," Piccolo replied "But I'm a little disappointed since I heard that you had been designed to use our moves against us."  
Cell smirked "Perfection," he said "Don't worry though; I will reveal the perfect power that lies within me."  
Piccolo dove for Cell "Bring it on!" he yelled.  
Piccolo blocked and kicked, he punched and dodged his power increasing with every moment and his speed every minute. Cell was relishing the fight; he could tell. So was Piccolo he had originally planned to wait while Goku took his turn fighting Cell lending what power and strategy he could. However now he had taken Goku's place. He only hoped what the girls had in mind would work. With each moment his power and speed rose; it was not something that was going to last forever.

_At the Briefs…  
_"It is not going to last forever," Android 13 told "Piccolo deals in absolutes; he is not optimistic like Goku, or arrogant like Vegeta and Tristal. He is logical and with each passing moment his power increases and soon Cell will realize this is not a game that he may very well be just as powerful then Cell. When that moment comes Cell will begin to use deception to gain the upper hand. To win. We must hurry."  
"Yes I understand," Dr. Briefs told the Android "Though I have faith in the girls' plan I still worry about what will happen if it doesn't work."  
"Hey don't be so down," Bulma said "I have faith that Casey, Kate and Amy know what they are doing. Cell said it himself; he never imagined that they would get so strong that just proves that they can win! Even if Piccolo can't beat Cell, there's still the others like Gohan or Trunks. Not to mention if Goku and the others get back as well!"  
13 and Dr. Briefs turned from the woman to the television. "You are right," Android 13 said "we must however continue to be prepared if Cell kills Piccolo."  
"I'm going to get Nicole now," Bulma said as she walked towards the door "Mother take care of Trunks."  
The three in the room watched her leave.

_Meanwhile…  
_Vegeta growled sitting with his arms crossed glaring at the entrance to the building. "Hey Vegeta don't be so grumpy!" Goku exclaimed from beside Kami "She'll be back soon, I just know it!"  
"Shut up clown!" Vegeta growled "I'm not moving until she comes out."  
"Come on Vegeta" Goku plopped down beside the second Saiyan "Well we don't have much to do anyway."  
Vegeta turned "Shut up and get away from me!" he yelled "Just because I am making sure that she comes out of there alive does not mean I care for her! Besides if she dies in there trying to get a Dragon ball I will never get the chance to kill her myself!"  
Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta's voice got louder.  
"If she dies in there simply trying to retrieve a lowly Dragon ball I will never hear the end of it! What kind of warrior dies walking into a building and departs picking up a ball anyways! Warriors die in battle, they die in pools of their own blood, in agony and torture, and they die at the hands of another, not at the hands of a chipped piece of rock because humans were too stupid to realize the power they had been sitting on for thousands of years! I haveve got to get out of here; WE have to get out of here! She should hurry up and make the damn wish so I don't have to be sitting here with some clown and a corpse attempting to have me forget I could be taking part in the greatest battle of my life!"  
Goku had slowly rose to his feet and backed away as Vegeta continued on his rant. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped spinning around to see Kami calmly staring at him "Vegeta is not used to sitting on the sidelines while someone else takes care of his business" Kami said "And I suspect that he is worried about more than Tristal."  
Goku nodded "He has bonded with someone in a way that I never thought possible" he said "A girl…another Saiyan named Nicole. If that is her name. She showed up the same time that Tristal and her friends did. She brought out a power in Vegeta that…"  
Kami nodded "A saiyan?" he rubbed his chin "another survivor like you and him huh? She must have been sent down around the time you were."  
Goku's eyes widened "Me? That's not possible she's far younger than I am."  
Kami nodded "That's a mystery in itself" he said "But haven't seen her at the battle."  
Goku nodded "I noticed you left her out earlier" he said "Is she with Bulma?"  
"I can only see what Dende, Piccolo or Amy see" Kami revealed "and since none of them have mentioned or had her within their view, I do not know."  
Goku watched as Vegeta continued to yell and throw his arms up and down. "I hope she hurries" he said.

_Inside the building...  
_Tristal crawled slowly towards the dragon ball. Her arms moved heavily, inching her body closer and closer to the four star ball in front of her. She coughed.  
A break sounded in her chest as she felt the weight slam down on her back, blood flew from her mouth as she grimaced in pain. The light she had been following enveloped her and glowed like a fire.  
_'The four star ball?'_ she told herself lifting her eyes just enough _'Of course it is…'  
_She felt as if several tons were weighing her down as she moved millimeter by millimeter. She would have to sacrifice her body to get there.  
Sacrifice.  
To sacrifice one of the two people she cared about most in her life; it was a choice no one wanted to make however _had_ to be made. She only hoped the choice she had made would be understandable. She had been selfish for most of her life only caring about how the outcome of situations would benefit her. This time would not be the same.  
The sacrifice was her.  
She would sacrifice a large part of herself for the greater good of her friends and her new family; she would relinquish her pride for once, and surrender to what fate had in store for her.  
The pain that she felt as every bone in her body shook and crumbled was nothing compared to the agony of her heart at the moment.  
Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she reached out her hand to take a hold of the dragon ball. "Got you!" she cried through a bleeding mouth.

_Outside...  
_Vegeta looked up as he suddenly felt the pressure surrounding the building dropped suddenly. He jumped to his feet "She did it!" he yelled "Finally!"  
His confidence faltered as the ground began to shake.  
Goku staggered to the side as he felt the ground shift and quake the air surrounding the small group grew cold as the sky darkened.  
"Is that Shenron?" Vegeta called out.  
"It's not possible!" Kami replied "We still need all the balls to call the dragon!"  
The three staggered and faltered dodging flying debris that had begun to fling by them as the winds picked up.  
"What is going on!?" Vegeta demanded turning towards Kami "You there! What is happening!?"  
"It has to do with the dragon ball!" Kami replied "I told you that a shard is equivalent to all 7, but this one is an entire ball! What we are feeling now is the power of the….oh!"  
His wrinkled hand lifted as he pointed.  
Goku and Vegeta turned to see a large swirling light form above them.

_At the tournament…  
_Cell and Piccolo flew back further and further as each lifted their hands to their foreheads as lightning began to spark.  
The clouds darkened above them as the power of their next blasts increase.  
Kate's eyes lifted to the sky as she felt the tremors of power begin to shake the ground.\  
_"EVERYONE GET BACK!" _Amy's scream reverberated in their heads.  
Without a second thought Casey, Kate, Trunks, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Gohan took flight and backed further and further away from the two warriors above them.  
The darkened clouds began to swirl and thunder sounded as Cell and Piccolo's power grew and grew.  
"Do you feel that?" Yamcha called as static began to trail through his body.  
He lifted his hands and extended them a few times.  
"The _earth_ feels that" Krillin pointed.  
The rocks surrounded them were shaking and bouncing before suddenly beginning to lift into the air. Wind gathered around the warriors as they felt it  
shift from west to east causing the clouds to swirl faster and faster.  
"This is what we've been waiting for!" Tien sounded as he turned towards Kate.|  
Kate nodded.  
_"Are you ready Amy?"  
__"Yes."_

_The fight...  
_Piccolo focused on allowing what power was left in his body to the focal point of his forehead; it had been a long time since he had gathered so much into the Special Beam Cannon. So much depended on this one shot and it was not one that he could afford to miss. He only hoped the girls' hunch was correct.  
Focusing his energy he peered into Cell's determined eyes if any mistake was made this would be the last attack he would give for this fight.  
He could feel himself begin to falter as the power against his forehead began to peak.  
It was time.  
Cell knew it as well; in a moment the two directed their attack at one another and a flash exploded around them. The power of the blast stilled movement around them; the wind stopped blowing as the clouds stopped swirling.

On instinct Casey lifted her arms "NOW!"  
She cried pointing her arms towards the blast she let out a cry as the power she had been secretly building let loose.  
The others followed suit and lifted their hands as well as they each let out power beams towards the center of the Special Beam Cannons blast in the center of the sky.

_A few minutes earlier…  
_Nicole landed about 2 miles from the tournament, looking into the sky she watched as the clouds dimmed and swirled around the smaller figures of Piccolo and Cell.  
Looking down at Amy she called out to the girl "Are we ready?" she asked.  
Amy had been lying on her stomach as she was watching the fight.  
When she felt the powers of the warriors begin to peak she jumped to her feet. "Okay," she said "I want you to focus as much as you can on Vegeta. Think about his figure, his scent, his body, his eyes, his face, his hair…think about his very being."  
Nicole nodded "Okay," she said "…um….why?"  
Amy lifted her hands to Nicole's head as she began to focus.  
"I'm going to use your connection with Vegeta as a way to reach through to my world and latch onto him and Goku. Since all he thinks about is fighting and defeating Goku it won't be hard to used him as a pinnacle point to connect and drag Goku back as well," Amy explained "Tristal had mentioned a monster named 'Buu' who had once used a massive amount of power to break through a dimension. The amount of power they are each transmitting would normally be able to destroy this world…even this galaxy, but I'm going to use it to break through the barrier that separates my world and this one. It should last just long enough to get Goku, Tristal, and Vegeta through."

_At the same time…  
_Goku and Vegeta watched as the swirl began glow and spin faster, the glow became brighter and brighter as it spread above them. The wind blew faster and stronger as they felt themselves being pulled towards the glowing swirl.  
Goku spun around to ask Kami what was going on, however he saw that the older man had completely froze.  
Looking around he noticed the dirt particles had froze just like Kami. "Wait a second!" Vegeta yelled "Where is she! Why is she not coming out!"  
Goku turned towards the building, there was no sign of Tristal.  
The two began to rise towards the swirling vortex above them. "Wait!" Vegeta called "We're not leaving without her!"  
Goku watched as Vegeta struggled to be released from the pull that brought them closer and closer to the vortex. But he knew it was useless. The power they had in this reality was no where near the power they held in their own world.  
The two began to pick up speed as they approached the vortex; Goku felt the power of the vortex begin to pull at his insides. He knew he wouldn't be conscious on the other side. Craning his head back he watched as Vegeta struggled to be released.  
All that for Tristal.  
No…no.  
All that for Trunks.  
The world went black.

_AN: A bit of a cliffhanger at the end but I'm currently working on the next chapter. I'm hoping to get the next one out within the next week but I won't make promises. As you know I'm a bit of a promise breaker._

_In any case I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I humbly ask for reviews so I know that I'm giving you want you want. If you think the chapter is lacking in anything, then tell me and I'll try to add it into the last few chapters._

_I should also let you know that I am currently revising the rest of the chapters. I realized that I used this as a bit of a blog or diary or something and just kinda allowed my personal teenage hormone driven life to be displayed here so I look forward to taking that out of the postings and replace it with a well edited and revised story._


End file.
